An Interesting Way to Find Home
by wolfrider14
Summary: Cal has always been a little different. She's had a good life, but on her way home to a friends house one day she was attacked by a demon. When the dust settled, she found herself in the Black Butler world with a strange man looking after her. Join Cal as she discovers that home may not be where you thought it was. The awesome artwork done by Atafrd!
1. Chapter 1

You ever get that feeling when you know you should've just stayed in bed for the whole week. That's what I'm currently having right now. Leaning against a tree wounded and bloody, I try to remember how I got into this mess.

It started out like it always does. I was walking to my friend's house after I got off from work. I had a job in a chocolate shop, and the owners trusted me to lock up on Fridays. It was a fun job, and they let me work on my homework sometimes.

It was a bit chilly. I wore a pair of black boots, old jeans, a black T-shirt, and a a crimson hoodie. I had a bag packed for a long weekend of time away from school and work. I was looking forward to spending time with my best friend, Benji. We were going to work on my abilities this weekend as well. My empathic ability was still giving me issues.

I suppose I should say that I'm not fully human. I'm not sure what I am, but my father and I have always been a bit unusual to say the least. Dad never knew his father, and we think my grandfather is responsible for the two of us being a little inhuman. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

When I left for college at the age of 18, I met Benji. We quickly bonded over anime, manga, and cute guys. It was fun having double dates where I'm the only girl. We get to test if our potential boy friends can handle the relationship we have with each other. He is an old soul, and he is a bit inhuman as well. Sometimes I get the feeling his soul is the soul of a dragon. I don't know what he is, but we became as thick as thieves in a short amount of time.

In fact, he made the necklace I'm wearing now. It helps control my empathy so I don't get overwhelmed by all the people in the city. He also told me it will protect me from "bad things". I have learned by now not to ask too many questions about things I don't want to know the answers.

I play with my necklace as I walk. I think it is my most prized possession. The pendent is an amethyst heart shaped crystal on a black satin choker. Before Benji gave it to me, I got a lot of headaches picking up the emotions of other people and sensing supernatural objects. Benji made it for me after I found a demon sword in an antique shop, but that is a story for another time.

Passing by a very dark alley, I paused. There was something there in the shadows that I had never felt before. Now when I sense something, my ears ring. It's like how your ears feel after listening to a very loud noise, that ringing pressure.

I peer into the alley despite my instincts screaming at me. After a second, something with large claws grabbed me, and I was pulled into the darkness.

Now here is where it gets fuzzy. All I can remember is pain, heat, and a flash of light. Benji had trained me in self defense, but this thing was so beyond my skill level. Just as I was about to curse myself for not leaving when I could, the ground fell out from under me. A sharp pain in my back was the last thing I felt before a flash of light blocked everything out.

Once the light died down, I noticed I was alone. I tried to move off my side, but my body was in a lot of pain. It took my a few tries before I was able to sit up enough to see a tree near by. Confused as to how I got near a tree and how I was on grass when I was on concrete a moment ago, I managed to use the tree to sit up and see how bad I was hurt.

My left leg below the knee had a gash running down from the outside of my knee to my ankle. It looked pretty deep. My right arm had a shallow cut above the elbow, and my left arm and one running from the inside of my elbow to just short of the outside my wrist. I couldn't see my back, but I could tell it was the worst injury. I could feel fire from the back of my left shoulder all the way to my right side just under my ribs. My shirt and hoodie were sticky with blood.

After checking to see if my bag was still with me, and thank the stars it was, I looked to see where I ended up.

There were grave stones all around me. The sky was still dark and the area was cold and foggy. Dead grass and leaves covered most of the grounds and I could make out buildings on the other side of the cometary. What looked like old gas lamps were making a merger attempt to light the darkness, and I could hear horses in the distance.

Wherever I was, I had a feeling I'm not at home anymore.

"How did I end up here? Whatever brought me here, it's too early for my funeral and I know for a fact I'm not late for that."

I groaned as I shifted to see if I could walk to somewhere so I could get help, but my leg couldn't support my weight at all. I got dizzy on the third try, so I leaned back against the tree again. I gritted my teeth as I moved my arm. My back and leg were screaming at me. I guess I'll have to wait here for someone to find me.

"I just hope I don't die of blood loss before some one gets here, or the groundskeeper is going to have to clean a big mess."

I sighed as I closed my eyes to keep my nausea from getting the best of me. The sound of crunching grass caused me to open my eyes. I looked through my blood soaked hair and tried to move into a defensive position as best I could.

A tall form was walking toward me. I could make out the shape of a man with long hair and a strange hat. As he walked closer, his appearance became clearer.

He was dressed in black with a grey sash tied over his robe. Long silver hair covering his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. The man had black boots with multiple belts and buckles, and a shovel in his hand. His hands had long black nails that looked like talons. His giggling brought attention to his face which had a large scar on it.

"Hehehehe. What do we have here?~"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As I lifted my head to get a better look at the man, his grin widened and he giggled into one of his sleeves.

"This one's still alive I see.~ Well, love, what brings you out here? You know there are some unsavory characters that are out and about this time of night."

He walked closer to me, set his shovel down into the ground and leaned against it. I just gave the man a look. I moved my right leg to prop up my left arm so gravity wasn't causing too much pain on my shoulder. After a moment or two of observing him, I had a feeling he wouldn't harm me anymore than I was already injured. I sighed lean my head back into the trunk of the tree.

"I liked the cemetery, so I decided to see how long it would take for me to join one of the dead here. I must say the view from this tree is very lovely. You can almost see the whole grounds from here. " I hate to say it, but sometimes I get very sarcastic and I don't quite know how to stop it. It has caused me more problems then one in my past. I gave the man a smirk as he pause to consider my response.

The next thing I know the man had doubled over. He was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach and fell to the ground shaking and rolling around. I didn't think it was that funny but then what do I know. While he was trying to get himself under control, I reached out to see if I could trust him. It didn't feel malevolent or malicious at all and my necklace wasn't giving off it's warning that it normally does when something bad happens. I decided to give this man a chance to see if he would help patch me up and figure out where I am. I have to admit his laughter is contagious and I couldn't help but smile little bit as he was crying and giggling.

"Hehehe~ I am impressed that you have enough sense to still joke around like that, love. From the amount of blood it looks like that you've lost I am surprised that you can still think clearly at all. Would you mind if I offered you my services to get you taking care of? My shop is just a little bit a ways from here." The man still had an occasional fit of giggles as he asked me this. He was sitting up from where he had collapsed beside his shovel and was grinning at me crookedly. I gave the man another pain filled smirk as I gave him my answer. "I usually ask a man's name before I agreed to go home with him. However, considering the circumstances, I think I will agree with your offer. I'm not sure how well you can see my injuries, but I can't walk. I don't even think I can put weight on my left leg at all. I will wait here if you would like to go get some assistance to get me to wherever you're going. " I gestured at my whole body as how severe my wounds were. I pulled my backpack closer to me and put it over my right shoulder. Thankfully the marks on my back were just flow enough so where my bag didn't disturb them. By this point even the slightest amount of movement hurt a lot. And I'm surprised I didn't pass out with that last attempt.

The silver haired man stop smiling for just a second and gave me a hard look, or at least I thought he gave me a hard look I really couldn't tell. With his hair covering his eyes, I had a hard time reading his expression. He leaned closer to me to get a better look at me. One black clawed hand reached out to gently touch my leg to examine it.

Normally when somebody touches me, I can sense their emotions. But when this man touch me, it was like his emotions had been suppressed. I don't know that's because I was so dizzy from the blood loss or what so I put it out of my mind to think about it later.

"If I leave you to go get something to transfer it to my shop, I might come back to have to make you beautiful for your funeral.~ As of right now you have already paid for my services to assist you. I guess it can't be helped. " He gently set my leg down and stood up dusting the dirt off of his robes. He picked up a shovel and grabbed my bag and put it on his back. I gave them a confused look as he rearranged everything so that his arms were free. He held out one hand to me with that crooked grin back on his face.

I'll Looked at his hand for a few seconds before I turn my attention back to his face. I gave the man the smile of my own and I told him, "Like I said before. I usually ask a man's name before I go to his home. "

He gave me another round of giggles as I took his hand. He helped me stand up, and as soon as I was vertical I felt another wave of dizziness rush over me. on my good leg as I tried to regain my equilibrium. The dark robed man supported me while I took a moment to observe that he was about a foot taller than my meager 5'5" frame. I swayed is I realized I wasn't going to regain my balance, but before I could collapse back on the ground, the man swept me up into his arms.

"Let it never be said that I would ever refuse a lady's request. The only name I have is Undertaker." He gave me an even wider smile. I think he was trying to unnerve me as she told me this. He seems like the kind of guy that gets his amusement from other people's discomfort. I put my good arm around his shoulders to give him a little support caring my weight. He turned on his heel and started to walk towards an opening that I had not noticed before.

"Undertaker, huh? Well, I suppose it is only fair that I give you my name since you gave me yours. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Undertaker. My name is Cal. " I shut my eyes and leaned against his chest as he walked down the cobblestone streets. For just a moment, I had to admire his strength. I know I'm not the heaviest girl in the world, but I think it is impressive that he's able to carry me like this. I am ashamed to say that I kinda swooned over it.

"The pleasure is all mine, love. Now I know you must be exhausted, but I'm afraid I must ask you not to go to sleep. We will be at my shop soon, and I can take a good look at you and see what I need to do to fix you up." I force my eyes back open but I didn't have the strength to raise my head off of his chest. I struggled to give him a nod at this point. I think all of the adrenaline that I had had finally worn off, and I really was tired.

I wasn't sure how long he walked, but before I was aware of it we had arrived at this dark shop. He had to juggle me around just a little bit, but he was able to get the door open and walked inside. It was so dark inside that I couldn't see it all, but Undertaker was able to maneuver his way around until he set me down on something hard.

I heard the songs from my backpack landing on the floor and the shovel being propped up against the wall before Undertaker struck a match and let a few lanterns around us. I looked around the shop and realized I was in a morgue, but that really didn't surprise me considering that this man's name was Undertaker. There were coffins, dust, and cobwebs everywhere. The shop seem to suit the man in my opinion.

Undertaker walked over to me with a tray that had bandages, needles, thread, what look like a scalpel, scissors, and a cloth. He had already set a basin of hot water next to me while I was observing the shop.

"Now, love, let's see what we can do to make you better.~"


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I have my work cut out for me. Now that I can see you in the light…" He plucked at my hoodie sleeve with his fingers and they came back with blood dripping from his nails. "I think I might need to put you in the tub to get all this blood off," Undertaker muttered as he swept out of the room.

Now I had to admit that sounded really good right about now. I really wanted to get all this blood out of my hair, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. While I was sitting there, I decided that my jeans were now just going to get in the way. So I took the scissors the mortician had left on his tray and I cut my left leg just above the knee so I can get a better look at my injury. It looked worse than I thought it would.

Undertaker came back into the room and walked over to me. He lifted me up off the coffin, and took me back into a washroom. The silver haired man set me on the counter as he filled the tub up only half way with steaming water.

"Do you need help getting you clothes off, love?" The man cackled as he turn back around to face me. I took a glance down myself and realize that my hoodie and my shirt were beyond repair, but my jeans however I could possibly just cut those off and make them into shorts for the next couple of days. I just had to make sure that the blood didn't get all over them.

"Only if you buy me dinner first would I allow you to undress me. I'm not that kind of girl. But I give you an A for effort," I told him as I slowly unzipped my hoodie gingerly pulled it off. It hurt my arms and my shoulder to move that way, but I think I would be able to undress myself I only had a hard time standing.

I was able to get a look at the back of my hoodie to see three long claw marks had reduce the back of it to shreds. I could only imagine that my shirt was in the same state. I saw Undertaker shaking out of the corner of my life before, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He had collapsed against the wall trying and laughing into his arms again. I don't think I've ever met a man that had laughed quite that much before. I kind of had me a little bit worried for his health.

While he was distracted with his laughing fit, I was able to undress myself the rest of the way without getting blood on what was left of my jeans and I had slowly maneuvered my way over to the bathtub. I has as my leg came in contact with the hot water, but at the same time it's a really good. I quickly duck my head under the water and ran my hands through my copper colored hair to get rid of most of the blood. There are some advantages to having just shoulder blade length hair.

By the time I sat up, Undertaker had himself under control again. I quickly turned my back to him to preserve some modesty, but I knew it would be necessary for him to look in order to patch me up. "Oh dear, it looks like you ran into something that had nasty claws." His voice didn't hold any humor. I felt one of his hands move my hair over my right shoulder so he could get a better look at the wound. I heard him get up and then I could hear several bottles rattling as he moved around the bathroom.

"Holy hell! Are you trying to kill me!?" I hissed as something cold and wet was rubbed into my wounds. I tried not to move as Undertaker gently cleaned off the blood around the gashes on my back. The man snickered at my exclamation as he worked. After a few moments of him working on my back, I was beginning to feel the pain slowly go away.

"I knew it burns right now, love. This will help out later when I have the stitch these. This particular medication disinfects while numbing the area around the wounds. I'm surprised I still have this." At least he's not trying to kill me. Once he was finished, The silver haired man helped clean off my back from the rest of the gore.

By the time we were ready to take care of my leg, the water was red. Undertaker had emptied the tub and helped rinse me off. The man handed me a towel to wrap up with before he picked me back up and placed me back on the counter. He brought my backpack in and turned around.

Knowing it was useless to put on a shirt, I just quickly dressed my lower half including my jeans from earlier. I wrapped the towel back over my shoulders to help cover my chest, before I cleared my throat to let him know that I was finished.

The smiling mortician pick me back up and carried me back to where his instrument tray was. He sat me down on a beautiful mahogany coffin and brought a lamp over. Undertaker used the liquid from earlier on my leg. I bit my lip to keep from cursing out loud. While he waited for the medication to numb my leg, he walked around to my back.

"I'm going to let you know now, love, this will not be pleasant. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you with some new scars on the beautiful smooth skin. Hehehe~" Undertaker removed the towel from my shoulders and I use my arms to cover my chest. I started to shiver after a few moments. "Oh! Where are my manners? Hold on just one moment, love. I'll be right back."

The mortician walked into another door and returned with what looked like the outer robe that he wore. He handed it to me then quickly set to work stitching up my back. "Such a shame to put such marks on this lovely skin of yours. Whatever did this to you should be punished for such a crime.~"

"I am no strangers to scars, sir. In fact, I've got a few of them. To me scars are just proof that you have survived. I think they tend to show your strength rather than your weakness. A person who has no scars on their body or mind is a person who has not lived at all. " I shifted my weight and leaned against my right leg has he worked. Before I knew it he was tappingme with one of his claws to point towards the bandages on the tray that he had brought earlier.

I reluctantly set the robe down on my lap and handed him the bandages and before I knew he had quickly bandaged my back. Bandages covered my left shoulder and my chest all the way down to just the end of my rib cage. Undertaker the moved to clean the cuts to my arms.

"That is certainly one way to look at life. I wish more people had that point of view." The wounds of my arms didn't take much time at all. The silver haired mortician quickly assisted me into the robe that he had brought earlier. It was so big that it hung off of one of my shoulders. While I buttoned the robe, Undertaker set to work on my leg.

It's strange to watch a needle go through your skin when you can't feel anything. Well I guess I couldn't say I didn't feel anything. I could feel the tugging of the thread move while those bony hands worked. I watched with a more but since the fascination.

"You can do that rather quickly, can't you? Do you have a lot of practice?" I question the man as I tried to pull up the sleeves so they wouldn't cover my hands. "I guess you could say I have a lot of practice. Lots of my customers come in and eat my assistance making them beautiful again. I must say it is a passion of mine." He never looked up from his work to answer me. I was amazed that he could see through that silver waterfall is here to know what he was doing.

By the time Undertaker had finished, I could barely keep my eyes open. He stood up to put everything away and extinguished some of the lights around the shop. I have a close my eyes while he was doing that, that I open them back up when I heard him giggling again.

"You almost look like a child dressed like that.~" I gave him a little glare as I attempted to pull the sleeves back up again, but I gave up there was no point. "Do you think it safe for me to go to sleep now? Although if I never woke up, I suppose I'm in the right place for it," I yawned to the man. Cackling into his sleeves, he gave me a nod. He walked over to me and put his arms under my knees and behind my back just under my injury and easily lifted me up off the coffin.

Undertaker walked through the door where he got the robe earlier. The only thing I really paid attention to was a large coffin in the middle of the room. I looked up at the man and said, "Do you have any use for a bed at all, or are all of your coffins just that comfortable?" I don't remember what he said in response to that because as soon as he set me down and that coughing and pulled the blanket over me I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright light poured in from the window slowly waking me up. At first I thought everything that had happened was a bad dream, but as I moved to sit up, the pain brought out a yelp. Wide awake now, I noticed I had been sleeping in a dark velvet lined coffin. I blinked wondering if I should be freaking out now, but the makeshift bed was extremely comfortable. There wasn't much in the room I was in. Just a bookshelf full of tomes, a wardrobe, and a desk.

I heard footsteps just as the door opened. My host was smiling as he swept into the room. "Good morning, love! I'm surprised to see you awake to early! I had thought with that much blood loss you would have surely slept until late in the afternoon.~"

Undertaker stopped at the foot of the coffin. Tilting his head, the mortician informed me, "Then again I was slightly concerned that I would have to fit you for you own custom made coffin! I would have been heartbroken to see such an amusing lady pass so soon into her life.~"

For some reason, that last line made me giggle a bit on my own. "If you make it as comfortable as this one, I might just let you make me one anyway!" Undertaker's grin just got wider. "Ah! I knew you had a sense of humor!" I shook my head at the man. He was quite the character.

A loud growl sounded in the room. My face got hot as Undertaker paused before breaking out into another peel of chuckles. "It seems I have a hungry guest. It's been awhile since I had to feel someone other then myself.~" he walked over to me, and offered his hand. "Shall we feed that beast in your belly, my dear?" Flushing darker, I took the offered hand and was pulled to my feet.

Before my weight could hit my bad leg, the black clad mortician had me in his arms again. Startled, I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling puckered skin. Taking a quick glance, I saw large scar encircling his neck like a collar. Blinking again, I turned to look elsewhere. I had never seen someone with a scar like that before. Did someone try to decapitate him?

I got that muffled feeling again when I touched his skin. It was like trying to see out of frosted glass. You could make out colors and some shapes, but not the details of an object. This man had a sea of energy. It was so vast that I couldn't make out any singular detail. In all my life, I had never felt this in a human. The only thing that I could think of that came close to this feeling, was that beast that attacked me last night.

Undertaker walked out of the room up a flight of stairs to what looked like a small apartment. There was a small kitchen, more bookshelves, something that resembled a record player, and another bedroom. From what I could tell, that room had an actual bed in it.

"Here we are! In all honesty, I was about to try to wake you up when I came in. You need to get some food and fluids in you after last night. I never did ask what happened to you by the way. Do you feel like talking about it?" Undertaker set me down in front of a table that had tea and a large plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. My stomach growled again as I grabbed one of the pieces of toast and quickly shoved it in my mouth.

"I'm not quite sure. I was on my way to my friend's house when I saw something in the shadows. Before I could get away, it grabbed me and tried to make a meal out of me. The next thing I knew I was in the graveyard," I said as I tried to eat at the same time.

"All I remember seeing was black fur and glowing red eyes. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't natural. It felt vile and malevolent. I have never felt anything like that before." I shivered as I recalled the gleaming eyes. Undertaker patted my hand not smiling for once. I gave the man a weak smile in thanks.

I looked at him then looked around the small kitchen. Again, there wasn't much in the room, but everything seemed like it was from the late 19th century. There was a small stove and an oven on the far side of the wall. Close to the table was a window overlooking the street outside. It was then that I realized that we were on the second floor of the building the shop was in. "Where am I anyway? Everything here seems old fashioned." I took a sip of my tea just now noticing that it was in a beaker. I paused before shrugging and took another sip. "This tea is wonderful!"

"Old fashioned? I've never heard my shop describe quite like that!~ I know it's not much, but I try to keep things up to date. As to your question, you are in London," Undertaker told me as he munched on a bone shaped biscuit. He seemed a little miffed at my old fashioned comment, but my praise of his tea mollified him a bit.

I paused with a fork full of eggs half way to my mouth. "L-London!? You mean in England!?" Dropping my fork, I managed to get up and limp over to the window. Looking outside I noticed that the people that were out and about this time of day were all in Victorian era clothes. I could even see a horse drawn carriage is outside as well.

Undertaker grasped me by my waist placing me back in my chair again. "Don't you ruin all of my hard work! You shouldn't be walking on that just yet!" His voice was stern as he scolded me. I looked back at the man feeling frazzled. "What year is it?" I asked him in a small voice.

I got the impression of an eyebrow being raised at me. "1888, love. London, England." I stared at the man blankly. "…what? You must be joking… There is no way possible that I not only traveled to another country, but traveled over 100 years back in time as well!" I didn't realize I was shouting at the man.

Undertaker cocked his head to the side. "Love, where are you from? I had a feeling you weren't from around here based on those strange clothes…" I was beginning to panic. How did this happen!? I hugged myself as I tried not to go into a panic attack, but it wasn't working. Tears blurred my vision as I trembled in my seat.

Just as I was about to shut down completely, strong arms gathered me up. I turned into the chest and sobbed. My body was shaking badly, but I could feel an arm around my waist and another hand stroking my head. I buried my face into the black cloth as I attempted to keep myself grounded.

I could faintly hear soft words being whispered in my hair. My sobs made it impossible for me to understand them, but the soothing voice and gentle hands were helping. I clutched my hands tighter as I vaguely felt calming waves drift toward me. It was like Undertaker was projecting soothing emotions to help calm me down, and it was working.

My sobs died down to hiccups, and I slowly stopped trembling. My years were still falling, but they were less then before. I could hear a heartbeat in my ear as I relaxed my hold on the silver haired mortician. He kept running his hands over my hair and back as I took in shaky breaths. After a few moments of sitting in silence, I said the first thing that came to my head.

"You're not human, are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

I felt the man stiffen from my place on his lap as soon as the words left my mouth. I didn't release my grip on him as his hands came to my shoulders. A spark of pain lanced through me when he took hold of my injury. Undertaker was taunt like a bow string. "What makes you say that?" The mortician asked me in a dark voice full of suspicion.

His voice held something in its tone, something dangerous. The words had sent a shiver down my spine. It wasn't fear, at least not all of it was. It was excitement causing adrenaline to race through my blood.

I took in a shaky breath, taking in the surprising scent of cinnamon, Sandalwood, and…death from where my face was still buried in Undertaker's chest. I felt his claw like nails bite into my skin as a warning. Not looking up, I softly said, "The most obvious sign for me is that you don't give off emotions like other people do. It's too muffled for me to sense, like trying to read through frosted glass."

I paused to let him absorb that before I continued. "It's okay that your not human. I know that whatever you are is dangerous, but you haven't caused me significant harm." Finally raising my head to look at him, I saw Undertaker relax a little bit. He had removed his melting hat, but his face was still covered. From the remaining profile, he still had the disposition of a predator trying to decide if he wanted to kill or not.

"I'm not so naïve or arrogant to believe that there aren't other beings out there in the world besides humans. In fact, I know there are other beings out there. I'm close friends with one, but he never did want me to explore things. He always told me the less I knew the better," I confirmed with a stronger tone despite feeling the tension in the room rise.

There was something telling me to get this man to trust me. The familiar voice that I have trusted so many times in the past. It had never led me astray before, and I was not about to start doubting it now. Steeling myself, I told him, "There…is also the fact that I'm not sure if I'm fully human myself…My father and I…we've noticed that we seem to be different."

Now feeling quite fearful, I had to resist the urge to lower my face so he couldn't see my eyes anymore. I knew if I wanted to gain his trust, I had to let him see I was telling the truth. It didn't make it any easier though. I started to get so nervous I was twisting my fingers together in my lap.

His face got closer to mine as if he was trying to stare into my very soul. I could feel my face become really hot as Undertaker studied every single inch of me. It finally became too much for me and I squeeze my eyes shut as I waited for his judgment.

"Pfffft~ hahahahahahahaha! You s-should see your face!" Popping my blue eyes open, I watched the mad man warily. I wondered for a moment if this man had a split personality. It was almost exhausting having to deal with Undertaker's different moods so quickly. He clutched me tightly so I wouldn't fall off his lap during his fit of humor.

Then like a switch, Undertaker snapped his attention back to me with a leer on his face. "It sounds like your friend is wise. There are things in this world that shouldn't be explored so carelessly. He must be very familiar with things." His grip on my body and the slightly sadistic tone of his voice kept me trapped on his lap. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he went back into predator mode. He pulled me closer to him, and leaned down to whisper seductively in my ear, "Tell me, love. What is your little friend?"

I immediately began to shake my head. "I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't. I won't tell. I'm not going to betray his trust." I shut my eyes as I heard that sinful voice chuckle in my ear. "Why not? You might not ever see him again. It would be alright to tell me.~ You don't even have to give me his name…" Undertaker began to nibble on my ear. "He would never know it."

My face was burning red now. I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to lean away from the mortician. His grip began to get painfully tight as his hand grasped my injured shoulder. I stood firm in my response, "Even if I never get back home, I'm not going to reveal his secret. Do whatever you want, but I will not tell you."

I could feel the silver haired man stare on me. After what felt like an eternity, Undertaker let out a satisfied noise. Opening my eyes, the tension in the room faded as I looked at his face and saw that mad grin. The man started giggling as I stared blankly at him.

"Did…did you just...test me?" I let out in embarrassingly high pitched squeak as he pulled me closer and giggled harder in my hair. I tried to push away from him, but as I thought, he was so much stronger than me. I finally gave up and gingerly crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hehehe. Aw, don't pout, lovely. Even though you look adorable." Blushing I turned my face away from the infuriating man. Damn this maniac and his mood swings! I should've kept my mouth shut.

A poke to my side brought my attention back to Undertaker. Opening my mouth to tell him off, I turned to face him. Before the first word came out, he had shoved my last piece of toast in my mouth. I jerk back and would've fallen if it weren't for his arm around my waist.

"Now that I have your attention, you're right. I was testing you. If you had told me anything other then what you did…well you're a clever girl. I'm sure you could figure it out." The smirk on his face reminded me of my predicament. I swallowed the last little bit of bread in my mouth, not really tasting it anymore.

"It's not my story to tell,"was all I could say. The silver haired mortician just hummed at my response. It was a little awkward sitting on Undertaker's lap, but I had the feeling he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. A lock of my hair was pulled as he sat me back on my chair pulling my injured leg back on his lap to help relieve the pressure on it.

"Are you not going to ask about me?" Undertaker asked. Looking at the man, I gave a shrug. "I will admit that I am very curious, but I will not pry. I will only ask if you give me permission." He tilted his head with his mouth in the shape of an "o". I couldn't help but giggle at the silly face he was making. Just like that, all of the heaviness from the conversation evaporated. It was easy to trust this man. Once you get past all the creepiness, he was very charismatic.

We started making small talk about our lives. What jobs I had, some of the cases he helped out on, just little funny stories about our pasts and some of the differences between our times. Undertaker sounded impressed with how humans had advanced over the century. I wasn't sure how longed we talked about things, but we noticed it was getting dark.

"Oh dear! Its gotten so late! I need to make you dinner. We talked straight through lunch. Sit tight, love. I'll fix us something." Nodding at the man, I leaned backed and closed my eyes. I must've dozed off for a bit because when I open my eyes there was a plateful of pasta in front of me. We ate in silence for awhile just enjoying the companionship.

"Tell me, lovely. What do you know about grim reapers?"


	6. Chapter 6

Cocking my head, I thought about the question. Grim reapers were not a topic that I was very familiar with. "Aren't reapers soul collectors? They harvest the souls of the dead and judge them, right?" Undertaker nodded as he washed the dishes. "Um…they have a list of people scheduled to die. I think I read a book about them years ago. There several specific reapers that were mentioned. My favorite one was the reaper that was dressed in silver and black."

The mortician twitched for a second as he dried his hands and walked over to me. "Let's get you somewhere with better light. I need to change your bandages." Holding my arms in the universal 'pick me up please', he lifted me with no effort at all. I expected him to take me back downstairs, but I was taken to the bed I saw earlier. "Oh, I see. You just wanted to make sure I didn't die in your bed last night. It would have been less work for you if I was already in a coffin."

Snickers escaped his Cheshire grin as he placed me on the large mattress. Undertaker pulled out rules of bandages from his robes as he spoke to me, "You caught me, luv. Although, the coffin you slept in last night is my bed. This here is for when I have guests…living ones I mean!~" He chuckled at his own choice of words while he checked my leg.

"Good! You didn't tear any of the stitches out from your stunt earlier. If you had done that, I would've stitched it without giving you that numbing medicine. Make sure to remember to keep off this leg for the next few days. If you don't, I'm afraid I might have to punish you. Hee hee~" he said as he wrapped it back up.

I nodded as I fiddled with my sleeves. After the conversation that we had this morning, I wasn't too sure I was looking forward to any punishment he thought of. Undertaker stood up and motioned for me to take off the robe that I had on. With a small flush on my cheeks, I took it off hissing as the movement jolted my shoulder a little bit.

Looking at my back, he made a sound of displeasure. "The wound on your leg is the worst one, but the ones on your back are almost just as bad. Sit tight, love. The bleed just a bit and I need to clean it up." The silver haired man quickly and gently wipe the way the blood to inspect the stitches for a bit. He must have been pleased with what he saw.

Undertaker was quiet for a moment, before he began to speak,"You are right. About the reapers, I mean. They do harvest the souls of the dead and judge them. They can either send them to Heaven, Hell, or allow them to still live. They are the origin of the term life flashing before your eyes. Reapers will watch all of your memories and use those to base on whether or not you still live or die."

I turn my head to glance at him over my shoulder curious as to this new turn of conversation. From what I could see of his face, the expression that he had made me sad. The maniac grin was gone and he almost had a frown on his face. He finished wrapping up my back in silence.

"Is that what you are?" I asked him in a soft voice. Undertaker didn't answer, but he gave me just the slightest of nods as he moved to change the bandage on my right upper arm. It was almost like he was stuck in the past. Not wanting to open up painful memories, I quietly observe his hands as he worked. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, I could take it no more.

"What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer?" Undertaker lifted his head to look at me. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling from the quizzical look on his face. "One sells watches, the other watches cells." It was a lame joke, but it did the trick. Before I knew it, the man had a smile on his face and was giggling back into his sleeves again. It wasn't his usual laughing fit, but it did seem to cheer him up a little bit.

I had a smile on my face as I observed him. Shaking his head at me, he moved to check on my lower left arm now. "Why is that reaper your favorite?" The silver hair mortician asked as he pulled the last of the bandages off of my arm.

"He didn't let his job define him. I know reapers must have developed a certain detachment from humanity. I'm sure if they sympathize too much with the humans that they are responsible for reaping, bad things would happen. But this particular reaper...he wasn't cold or emotionless when he had to reap a soul. He offered a friendly face and a gentle nature. Death doesn't always have to be cruel and hurtful. I think it can also be beautiful in its own way," I said with a smile.

Undertaker seemed pleased with my answer. He wrapped up my arm and helped me get back in the oversized robe. I indulged in my childish whim of burying myself in it. I understood what he wore these things. It was like constantly wearing a warm fuzzy blanket all the time. It didn't hurt that I could pick up the slightest bit of his scent in it.

"I would ask if you were alright wearing that, but it seems to me that you're most comfortable in it." The reaper gave me just a soft smile made my heart throb. He sat down at the foot of the bed. "Why do you hide your eyes?" I couldn't help it, my curiosity got the best of me this time.

The smile dropped a bit, but a small one was still there. "They reveal what I truly am. All grim reapers have unique eyes. We have double irises, and as a result we are all verrrrry nearsighted. All reapers need glasses in order to see. However, when you get to be my age you tend to learn to function without them."

"Your age? How old are you?" I pulled my right leg up to my chest. I have always been fascinated with history. Having someone here that could tell me things that happened from a first person point of view. I had stars in my eyes I was so amazed.

"Let's see…hmmmm. I'm not sure any more. I think I lost track after one thousand two hundred years…how long ago was that?" Undertaker had tilted his head to look at the ceiling. I caught a flash of glowing green before his bangs covered his eyes back up. My fingers itched to grab the strands of hair to move them back so I can get a better look. Then his words sank in. "You're over a thousand years old!? Wow! That's amazing!" I had so many questions buzzing around my head just trying to get out all at once.

"Pfft~ hehehehehehe! You look like an over excited puppy right now! I must say I can't remember the last time I saw a look of wonder quite like that! Perhaps someday I will tell you about what I have seen in my long life. In the meantime, it is time for us to retire. It's supposed to get really cold tonight so I'm going to make you sleep up here. The shop can get quite drafty sometimes." Undertaker pulled back the blankets and sheets on the bed.

"Will you be alright in your coffin?" I asked as I tried to fight a yawn. That soft smile returned to his face as Undertaker ran his fingers through my hair. " I'll be just fine, love. I'm going to bring it up and place it near the wood stove. These blankets will keep you niiiiiice and toasty!"

I nodded and shut my eyes feeling the sandman pull me under. Just before sleep took over, I filled pair of lips on my cheek and a soft whisper in my ear.

"In all my years, I never thought I would find you…"


	7. Chapter 7

I was surrounded by darkness. Shadows ran over my body causing me to shiver as I floated in the nothingness. I could see something moving in my peripheral vision, but every time I tried to get a better look, it would sink back into the depths of the darkness. Growls eerily echoed throughout the space.

"Cal…"

Snapping my head in the direction of my name, I saw nothing. I began to get anxious now. The shadows covering my tried to swallow me up, but the light coming from my choker finally drove them away. Shaking myself a bit, I tried to get in a standing position, but I just twirled uselessly in the inky blackness.

"Cal…"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" My voice sounded small in this place. The thing in the darkness moved again, but I still couldn't keep track of it. Whatever it is, it had increased its speed and frequency of coming and going. I did noticed that it was circling me. With the sensation of ice water dousing me, it was then I realized.

I was being hunted.

Quickly grabbing my chocked to reassure myself, I called out, "Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" Fear was beginning to sink its claws in my heart. The growls started to get louder and closer.

"Cal…"

Looking around me, something tried to pounce on me. I brought my arms over my head instinctively, but my choker flashed a bright light. The dark shape crashed in a force field causing arcs of lightning. It was thrown back into the shadows with a snarl.

"Cal…!"

Shaking in terror at this point, I didn't respond. The darkness swirled liked liquid as it receded, revealing a large form. Covered in solid black fur with a sleek body, a creature prowled towards me. My necklace gave off a warning flash when it stepped too close.

Large blood red eyes held me captive as the creature paced around me with a snarl. It almost looked like a panther, but there was something twisted about it. It had two tails whipping back and forth, and wicked looking fangs and claws. Claws that I had already been acquainted with. It made my head hurt to look at it for too long. I had no idea what this was, and I never wanted to find out.

"That little trinket won't be able to protect you forever…" the beast growled at me. I drew a shaky breath as the voice rang in my head. "You have something I need. It is only a matter of time before I find you. I will hunt you down like the rabbit you are. There is no escaping me for long!"

I covered my ears as the word became harsher trying to block them out. Tears prickled my vision as the beast continued to taunt me.

"He stole it from me and hid it away. You are the key to finding it…yes...he thought he was so clever. You will help me, won't you, little one? You will return it to me!" The beast began to get more aggressive as it went on.

What was it talking about? What was stolen? Snarls brought my attention back to the demonic cat as it tried to get to me again. I fell back trying to get away. Light flashed as the force field came into existence again. The Panther clawed at my protection causing fear to run down my spine.

"Help! Someone please! Help me!" I tried to crawl back, but something was holding me still. The attacking cat became more determined to get me.

"C….wa….up…..ere…" a different voice called out. It sounded so far away. A paw almost broke through the protective bubble caught me by surprise. I pulled my arms and legs closer to me. I lost all rational thought to the fear now.

"Help! Don't let it take me! Please!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as the snarls and growls sounded more and more vicious. I covered my ears again.

"Cal! Wak…up!...I…here…ease!" The other voice sounded closer now. Cracks were forming on the shield. The Panther was almost through!

"I have you now! There is no way out!" It was happening in slow motion. The beast brought down its paw on the weakest spot as my eyes widened in horror.

"Help me! UNDERTAKER!"

"Cal! Wake up! I'm here!" A strong grip shook me. My eyes flew open in a panic, and I scrambled to get away from the touch. The owner of the hands holding me didn't let me go very far. I fought to get away with tears blurring the image of the form arching over me.

"Cal! It's me! It's Undertaker!" The words stopped me. I stared at him as my tears finally fell out of my eyes. All I saw was the black tunic and silver hair before I launched my body into his arms. I had a death grip on his tunic as I buried my face in his chest and sobbed.

Undertaker's arms soon wrapped around me and held my trembling form in a protective embrace. He held me close to his chest as I cried harder. I thought if I left the safety of the reaper's arms it would pounce out of the shadows and drag me into the darkness.

"It's alright. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. Shh, calm down. I'm right here," his velvet voice whispered to me. I don't know how long I cried, but never once did I relax my hold on the silver haired reaper. Even when my sobbed died down, I still kept my hold on him. I didn't want to see the beast in the shadows lurking about.

"Come now, love. It breaks my poor old heart to see a pretty lady cry. Why don't you come out and tell old Undertaker what caused this?" The man slowly coaxed my face out of his chest and pulled me onto his lap. I slowly looked around the room with terror still fresh in my mind. When I saw no sign of the Panther, I finally relaxed my hold on the man.

"I-it w-was the shad-shadow. It tr-tried ttt-to get m-me," I stuttered. I pulled myself closer to him. I heard a growl and I flinched in fear, burying my face back into Undertaker's chest.

"Shh…it's alright, love. I didn't mean to frighten you." A hand rubbed my back gently. I slowly relaxed again leaning into the touch.

"He attacked me in my dream," I said in a clearer tone. "He's going to come after me again. He almost got me!" My trembling began in earnest now. My eyes darted around the room. The embrace I was in turned possessive as Undertaker tightened his grip while still being careful of my wounds. Then he said something in a dangerous tone that caused me to relax and tense all at the same time.

"Nothing will get you as long as I'm here."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, it was morning. I squinted my eyes a bit. I didn't have anymore dreams about the Panther, but I still felt anxious every time I closed my eyes. I snuggled back into my warm, firm pillow. Breathing in the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood I rested my head. Closing my eyes, I heard a heartbeat by my ear. It was so soothing, it almost lulled me back to sleep.

Wait…HEARTBEAT!?

I tried to get up, but strong arms pulled me back down on my "pillow". I felt something ruffle my copper colored and a sigh was heard above me. Silver hair as light as spider's silk covered one of my shoulders and black clawed hands pulled me on top of the chest my head was using as a pillow.

I was pressed against Undertaker's chest. My face heated up as I froze. I wiggled around a bit, trying to get out of his embrace. Just as I thought I was making progress, the mortician grumbled and pulled me closer. It was obvious that I was not going anywhere until the man woke up. I sighed as I tried to move my head without waking my host up. When his face came into view, my heart started to race.

The silver fringe had parted to reveal his face. It was the most handsome one I had ever seen. The scar that ran from the right of his face continued over the bridge of his nose and left eye did not take away any of the masculine beauty. In my eyes, it only proved that he was very strong to overcome whatever gave him those scars.

Undertaker's profile was relaxed and it made him seem so much lighter. Talking to him yesterday, I felt like he carried a great burden from his past. It seemed to drag him down a bit, but looking at him now…he looks so peaceful. I felt a smile curl on my lips as I watched him. I twirled a lock of his thick silver mane with my finger. It was as smooth and soft as it looked.

He must've not wanted me to be left alone during the night in case I had another nightmare. His concern caused a warm glow to spark in my heart. I can't remember if I've ever had this feeling before. In fact, I'm not sure if I have ever felt this safe before either. Just being in the reaper's hold made me feel so protected, like nothing could hurt me as long as Undertaker was here.

I really enjoyed being around the mad man. Despite only knowing him for day, I felt like we had known each other for years. The mortician was charming in a morbid way. I admire his passion for his work. I guess something good came from being attacked by that beast. I would never have met this wonderful man if it didn't.

I gently reached a hand up to brush back his bangs a bit before stretching to kiss his cheek. Only to stare into glowing yellow green eyes as I drew back. My eyes widened as a blush spread like wildfire across my face. With his grip on me, the only thing I could do was bury my face in his chest. I seem to be doing that a lot.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I just… I wanted to…I…! I'm sorry!" I said. I was so embarrassed. Why did I kiss him!? Now he's going to think I'm a creepy sleep molester! I felt his chest shake under me as I kept repeating apologizes. It took me a minute to realize he was laughing.

Now ever more mortified, I tried to get up to bury myself in the blanket, but Undertaker kept his grip around my waist tight to prevent me from leaving. I felt my blush spread down my neck as I tried to turn away from him. The laughter soon died down to chuckles as the reaper pulled me to lay back on his torso again.

"I'm not mad at all, love. This was the best thing I've woken up to in a long time." His voice got a bit distant for a second before he continued. "In fact…" Slender fingers curved around my chin, turning me to look at his face. I gasped as I saw those phosphorescent eyes stare into my blue eyes.

"I think I want another one…" with that being said, Undertaker sealed our mouths together.

In that moment, I forgot how to breath. My eyes slowly shut as I vaguely wondered if I was still sleeping and this was all a dream. The hand holding my chin drifted to the back of my head to hold me in place and the other arm pulled me even closer to the silver haired man. My hands fisted in the shirt as the rest of my body melted. All I could think of as he kissed me was how right this felt. It was like finding a piece of yourself that you didn't know you were missing.

Something wet gliding across my lips reminded me that breathing was important. I gasped into the kiss, and a tongue slipped inside my mouth. He had a savory sweet flavor so similar to his bone shaped biscuits. His tongue explored the valleys of my teeth and the sides of my cheeks slowly before it wrapped around my tongue. It was like Undertaker was trying to memorize the inside of my mouth. That thought caused my fading blush to reignite, covering my face, neck and tips of my ears.

"Now that was a good morning kiss!~" he said as he drew back to lay his head on the pillows. My face was still hot as I opened my eyes to see the reaper's smug smile. That smile softened as he stroked my left cheek with his thumb. Shaking myself out of the daze I was in, I leaned into the touch.

Undertaker sat up with me perched on his lap. This was quickly becoming my favorite place. I reached up with one hand to hold his to the side of my face, threading my fingers with his. I smiled at the reaper as I gazed into those unique colored orbs.

"How did you know to wake up last night?" I whispered as my hand tightened its grip. The smile on his face faded. A pained expression appeared as he said, "I could hear you crying. You were calling out for me in your sleep. When I came into the room, a black mist covered your body as you tried to fight whatever was in your nightmare. You sounded so scared, and I couldn't help you. I was afraid you would up at all."

The fact that there was evidence in the waking world of this beast sent a shiver of terror down my spine. I swallowed as I recalled the Panther. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his torso. "You did help. You woke me up before it got me. It told me it needed me for something that I had something it wanted."

"I won't let it near you. As long as I'm here, I will protect you. I NEVER want to hear you cry out in terror like that again," he growled. I smiled from my spot in the crook of his neck as he held me against his form possessively. Undertaker leaned down to whisper seductively in my ear, "The only way you should call out my names is in the flames of pleasure and passion."

My blush returned a thousandfold as I pulled back. "You PERVERT!" He laughed as I hit his chest with my fists. Capturing both of my wrists in his hands, he leaned down for another kiss.

"Only for you, love. Only for you."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since my nightmare, and Undertaker has hardly let me out of his sight. My right arm was the only one of my wounds that was fully healed. My left arm had a deeper cut and was only half healed. Needless to say, my back and leg were still bad. I was still unable to wear most of my clothes. I just wore my jeans and his robe while I waited for my back to heal up.

The good news is that my leg was good enough to walk around a little, but the silver haired reaper still carried me a lot. He said, "I don't want to risk you injuring it again." I on the other hand think it's just an excuse to hold me.

Since that wonderful morning, he has been very clingy. Every chance he gets to, he is holding, hugging, carrying, or kissing me. I must admit though, it's all so very sweet. Who know the manic mortician had a romantic side?

He reopened the shop the day we shared our first kiss, and has been hard at work ever since. It was during these past few days that I discovered an interesting side to myself. I liked to help him plan on how to make the dead pretty again.

While I think his work is beautiful, I really can't stomach being around the more militated cadavers that come into his shop. He seems thrilled that I ask to watch him work. Sometimes when the reaper is ready to sent his 'guests' out, we bounce ideas back and forth on how to decorate the casket and the body. It was a strange way to bond, but bond we did.

After a delivery that morning, Undertaker practically skipped over to the coffins that he used as a desk. I tilted my head to the side from my perch behind the desk. He had set me up a 'nest' made out of a partially made coffin on the shelves against the wall behind the desk. It was easier for me to observe him from here. He bounced up to me with an insane grin.

"Apparently, there is a new serial killer going around murdering prostitutes and stealing internal organs. I already cleaned up a few victims of his before. This fellow is making sure we have plenty of work! Hehehehehehe~" Undertaker was cackling into his sleeve. I shook my head at him. Only this mad man would get excited over something like this.

"Sounds like something I remember from class. Jack the Ripper. Violent mess that was. London was in terror over this case," I said as I sipped my tea. This just made the man's grin grow. He giggled while swaying.

"This means a visit from the Earl! It's been a while since I've seen him! Perhaps I can get him to try the coffin I made for home!" Undertaker was all but vibrating in his excitement. An earl? I remember him mentioning one during his stories. Phantomhive I believe the name was.

"Is he the one that you help?" I swung my legs to dangle over the side of my nest. Undertaker grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. "Yes! I can't wait for you to meet him and his hilarious butler!" He began to dance around the shop holding me off the ground. I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Who's the over excited puppy now? All you need is one of your biscuits!"

Undertaker snickered as he pulled me bridal style in his arms and we went to work on the fresh corpses. We had just finished the first body, when the reaper stood attention like a bloodhound. I watched those yellow green eyes glow for a second. The next moment, Undertaker had me in his arms on his way to the front of the shop.

"What is it?" I asked as he set me back on my shelf. He pulled the robe down to cover my legs as he held a black tipped finger to his smiling lips. He then put his hat back on and walked over to one of the coffins by the door. I was puzzled, but I did as he asked and hid myself.

Undertaker closed himself in the coffin as the door opened. Several differ footsteps entered the shop. I came to realize that my initial impression of the mad man was right. He liked to unnerve people. It gives him amusement, and helps keep anyone form suspecting his true nature. After all, who wants to get too close to a creepy mortician.

A slightly childish voice rang out into the gloom of the shop. "Undertaker! Are you here?" I slowly peeked over the side of the coffin. There was a woman dressed in all red, two butlers, a Chinese dressed businessman, and a child in a dark cloak and top hat. The woman, Chinese man, and the butler with long hair looked uneasy in here. I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling.

Just then I heard the creepiest voice call out of the darkness. "Heheheheheh~ welcome. I thought I might be seeing you." Undertaker had a gift for scaring people. I watched as the three became even more nervous. "My lord, it's so lovely to see you. Have you finally come to be fitted for your coffin?" As he said this, he slowly pulled the lid back from his hiding place.

The three that had obviously never been here before were terrified out of their minds. When the long haired butler fell on his backside was the moment I lost it. I covered my mouth with one hand as I laughed at their faces. I was laughing so hard, I almost fell out of my nest. Undertaker was in front of me with a satisfied grin on his face as he made sure I was stable.

Once I got myself under control, I swung my legs back over the side of my perch and leaned back gently against the wall. The boy gave me a strange look. "No, that isn't why I'm here. I need-"

The silver haired man put his hand up. "I know why you're here. It must be about our recent customers. They were unusual, right, love?" He asked me over his shoulder. All of the attention was on me as he asked. Deciding to follow his lead, I took a page out of his book. Still giggling, I nodded to our visitors.

"They were tricky, but we made them so pretty! Although, I still say that lilies were not the best choice for that last guest. You should have used black roses!" The smile I got from Undertaker was blinding.

"I see. The funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it…for information?" The Chinese man asked. I chuckled as the reaper practically teleported in front of the man yelling about how he did need the Queen's coins. I watched with fondness as Undertaker tried to get his laugh. After a few failed attempts, the other butler told everyone to wait outside.

I barely had time to process what the black haired man said before Undertaker was shaking the building with his laughter. My shelf rattled as I struggled to remain on it. I used my good leg to stabilize myself using the desk that Undertaker was laughing against. I heard a loud bang outside and realized the sign above the shop had fallen off.

Once the shaking had stopped, I pushed myself back on my perch with my foot as the butler went to get everyone. I tried to peek at Undertaker as he still gave off the occasional chuckle. He looked so blissfully happy as he recovered. Once he picked himself up, he looked over at the earl.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll make some tea and tell you what we know." With that he swept out of the room, leaving me to entertain his visitors.


	10. Chapter 10

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my left sleeve up to make sure the cut hadn't started to bleed from when I pulled myself back on my perch. I could feel several pairs of eyes watching me. I sighed a bit as I saw spotting on the bandages. Shaking my head I turned my attention to play host.

When I looked up, I saw the Chinese man right in front of me. Being around Undertaker for almost a week had almost desensitized me from people popping up extremely close to my face. "And who might you be?" The voice was deceptively soft. He was more observant then he looked.

"Lau! Don't harass that poor girl!" The woman in red called out. Lau just turned and shrugged at her. "No need to shout, Madam Red. I'm just curious like the rest of us." Well, her name suited her just fine. She seem to also have a gleam of hidden intelligence.

I quickly glanced over the rest of them.

The boy was trying to stare a hole in me as I watched Lau and Madam Red bicker. He had a lot of negative emotions swirling around inside of him. There was so much pain and anger in this boy. No child should have these emotions. I could sense some light still within him, so all hope was not lost on him.

Both butlers were not human. The long haired one gave off the same feeling as Undertaker, but it wasn't as strong. Another grim reaper? What was he doing playing at being a butler? He also gave me the vibe of being more flamboyant.

The black haired one put me on edge. He gave off a foul vibe that made me want to run to Undertaker. I tried to relax as his red eyes turned to watch me with a gleam that made me very uncomfortable.

"My name is Cal. I'm Undertaker's new assistant," I said as I put a smile on my face. This brought Lau's attention back to me, and provided a distraction from the malevolent butler. The boy cleared his throat. "Why are you not helping him right now?" Wow…is he ever suspicious…

"Weeeeelllll….the thing is…." I pulled up the bottom hem of the robe I was wearing to show my bandaged leg. "As you can see, I'm not quite mobile yet. I had a run in with a nasty beast last week." I let the garment go so it could cover my leg again. The black haired butler, Sebastian I believe his name was, narrowed his eyes at the wound.

Just as I was about to ask a question myself, I found myself snatched off my shelf and on someone's lap. I felt an arm wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled back against an unfamiliar torso as a hand tugged at my hair. "I've never seen hair this color before…where are you from?" Lau ask me. Everyone stared at him as I tried to pry his arm off. "Let me go this instant!"

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing!?" Lord Phantomhive shouted at the Asian. I felt Lau wrap his other arm around me as he rested his chin on the top of my head. I struggled to get him to let go, but he wasn't having any part of it.

"I'm lonely. I left Ran-Mao back home, and she looks so comfy." I felt a small flush on my face as I continued to push at his arms. I saw Madam Red open her mouth out of the corner of my eye when I heard Undertaker's footsteps coming down the hall. I groaned in my head covering my face with one hand. This will not end well.

"Here we are! Now then, who would li-"

I knew the moment he came back in the room. I felt the tension in the room skyrocket. I took a peek through my fingers at the silver haired man. At first, he just stood there with the tea tray in his hands staring at me. Then, without a word, he turned to set the tray down on his desk. I was slightly worried with the mortician acting so calm. Perhaps my assumption that he would be upset was mistaken.

When he turn back around, I had to fight the shiver that threatened to run up my spine. Undertaker had a sadistic smile on his face as he prowled closer to us. Everyone had stilled as he stood in front of Lau and me. In the time it took me to blink, I heard a yelp, and a loud thump and my world spun. When everything stopped moving, I was sitting on the silver haired man's lap with his arms holding me possessively.

Guess I was right on this one. He IS possessive...

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sighed. Lau had been knocked off of the coffin he was using as a seat into in open one with the lid slamming shut behind him. Judging from the expression everyone had on their faces, Undertaker still had his dangerous smile showing. Even the butlers looked uneasy at the man as they assisted getting the man out of the casket.

"Please help yourselves to some tea.~" His voice turned lethal when he saw Lau stand back up. I just sighed as I leaned back against the reaper. No one moved as Undertaker and his visitors had a stare down. I rolled my eyes and reached out for a beaker of tea. Not seeing any of the bone shaped biscuits, I elbowed the mortician in the sternum receiving a grunt in return.

"Pass the biscuits, please," I told the man before taking a sip of my tea. A chuckle was my response as I felt him lean back and place the jar of biscuits in my lap. Taking two bones out, I bit down on one and shoved the other in Undertaker's mouth.

"Now, about those customers…" My words broke the tension in the room as everyone picked up a beaker of tea and sat down on the available coffins. "Our most recent guests seem to be lacking in a way. All of them that have come in our shop are… incomplete." I let my words sink in.

"Incomplete?" The navy haired boy asks me. The mad man behind me giggles at the young lord while pinching my side in retaliation to the cookie. "Yes~…there have been some internal organs removed." I had to stifle another laugh while everybody's faces turned green as they stare down in the beakers that they held.

"You mean like a kidney? Well it sounds to me like it's a loan shark." The Asian said as he sat the beaker to the side. I giggled as I raised mine to take another sip while everyone's faces got an even more disgusted look.

Undertaker gave the man a condescending look. " Chinese cellar rats think of some of the most frightening stuff. If it was something that every person had, I would've not only have female prostitutes as my guests here at my humble shop. The uterus is missing from each one…which is quite odd. The kill makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is expertly removed."

"He did it in a public road. While not a highly traveled one, it would difficult for a person with no experience in anatomy to do this quickly," Sebastian remarked. His voice had a disarming quality to it, but I knew that was only poison disguised as sweet honey. It was similar to the Panther. Just hearing it and him speak was like having something claw around in my head.

Undertaker ran a hand through my copper locks. "Look who's the sharp one~ I was thinking the same thing!" Using me as the model, he demonstrates how the women were killed. "The killer takes a small blade across the throughout likes so, and then reaches down to steal the little precious."

The boy stands up. "Thank you for the information, Undertaker. You have, as always, been helpful." The shorthair butler assist him and placing his coat on. As they were about to leave, I call out to him.

"Do you think that is all the information we have?" This causes everyone to freeze in their tracks. I take another sip of my tea as they all turned their attention towards me. I couldn't help but scoff at the disbelief on the faces of our visitors. It was like I think I didn't have any intelligence of my own.

Undertaker snickers into my hair as I motion for them to come closer. "You actually want to tell them your theory?" I twisted my head back to whisper to him, "It's different from the history I know. I had a sinking suspicion that the Jack the Ripper that I'm familiar with was just a cover-up for something else. And now I finally have my proof."

Facing our living guests once more, I continued. "It seems to me, young lord, that most people don't know what they're looking for. Judging from the body alone I can tell that whoever is responsible for this is either an high society or is acquainted with someone who is."

Lord Phantomhive sneered at me, "What makes you so sure of that?" I felt the silver haired reaper tense behind me at the tone the child used. Deciding to forgo manners completely, I shot him a disrespectful look as I talked down to him. "Anyone with the slightest amount of intelligence could see what I saw. Unless, of course, their education is severely lacking."

I don't care who you are. If I am treating you with respect, I expect the same in return. I won't stand for anyone talking down to me. Creepy butler or not it was a good thing that my leg and back weren't fully healed, otherwise that brat would've gotten a smack upside the head.


	11. Chapter 11

The boy looked flustered. "What could someone like you see that everyone else didn't? I'm sure you have no idea what you're talking about!" Showing no outward reaction, I bristled at the boys tone. He had no idea who he was dealing with. I ignored the brat as I opened the jar of cookies.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted , it is obvious that you are looking for a doctor. One that has been practicing for awhile judging by the lack of hesitation marks on the bodies. There is more evidence that reveals something very interesting, but if you think you don't need the information, you may leave. Undertaker and I have a lot of work to do today," I said as I made a gesture to dismiss the crowd from the shop.

My blunt statement had the reaper laughing again, holding me tightly to make sure I didn't end up in the floor. I had to resist the smirk that threatened to appear when I saw the disbelief in the face of the brat. I took a bit out of another one of the bone shaped treats as I waited for the blow up I knew was coming.

"What do you mean by interesting, Miss Cal?" Sebastian asked with such a fake smile on his face. He must have thought I would swoon over him like most of the female population. Feeling myself bristle even more, I looked at the thing in man form. I absolutely hate people who think they can get whatever they want based on their looks.

"Now that information is not going to come free of charge. I had planned on tell you before, but with the little lord's earlier comments…" I shrugged. By now, I had to crack a smirk at the look of anger on the child's face.

"We have already paid for the information!" Lord Phantomhive glared at me. "Fool! You have paid Undertaker for his information," I said in a sharp tone. "You have not paid me for mine."

"Undertaker! Tell us!" The boy' face was red with anger. The mortician was able to get himself under control long enough to say, " Hehehehehehe~ it's not mine to tell. I would've neeeeeever have noticed it if sheeeee hadn't pointed it out to me!" The mad man lazily drew out.

The little earl growled, "Sebastian! Make them laugh so we can leave!" The butler nodded as I burst out in giggles. "I'm not Undertaker. As much as I appreciate a good laugh, that is not my price."

Our visitors all gave me confused looks. Lau stepped up beside the earl. "What do you want?" I just gave them all a sharp smile. My gaze closed in on the boy, I could tell he was trying not to squirm as I took my time answering him.

"Hmmm…let's see. There are two things I want from you, little earl. Something for now and the other for later. The first is a favor that I will reveal at a later date. I want you to swear on your family name here and now that you will grant me one favor when I make my request." The rest of the world faded away as he stared me down with his single blue eye.

After a few minutes, the boy nodded very hesitantly. I shot him a beaming smile that caused his to flush once more. "What is the other thing?" He asked while clearing his throat. My smile turned mischievous as I motioned for him to come closer. With a cautious look, he took a few steps closer.

"I want you to apologize for your behavior towards me with a big smile on your face!" Oh! The look on his face was priceless! I wish I had my camera right now! I felt the quakes of suppressed laughter behind me. Undertaker must want to see this as well!

The shorthaired butler had turned around and was trying to suppress his own laughter at his master. I didn't bother looking at the rest of our guests as I waited the young lord's response. Judging by the slight look of horror on his face, I could tell that he doesn't have as many people that demand something like this from him.

"You must be joking," Lord Phantomhive stated. I shook my head with a smirk on my face. Perhaps this will show him that I'm not one so easily pushed around. I could feel his anger build back up in that small body as he tried not to yell at me.

"It's not such a strenuous task, little earl. Surely you can do something like this for me?" My grin just grew. I'm sure this will be entertaining for all of us, if he could bend his pride enough. "Well…my lord? I'm waiting…."

He bowed his head as his frame twitched. Undertaker set his chin on the top of my head to watch the child with me. I had to resist the urge to lean forward to peek at the boy. Finally, I heard a sigh come from the figure in front of me. In a quick move it, the boy had lifted his head up to look at me.

"I am deeply sorry for my behavior. It was not appropriate for a gentleman of my station." The smile that came after that made my heart melt it was so cute. "Will you accept my apology?"

Not being able to take it another second, I launch myself out of Undertaker's lap to hug the boy to me. Giving off a small squeal, I wrapped my arms around the child shoulders and pulled us back to lean against the caskets being used as a desk.

"Oh! I knew you would just be adorable if you smiled more!" I cuddled the young lord in my arms. I couldn't help it. That smile brought my inner fan girl out to play. The child struggled in my grip, but I wasn't letting go until I had a good cuddle. "What are you doing!? Release me this instant!"

Undertaker was laughing again, as were the rest of the guests. The mortician had collapsed on the desk behind me as his cackles echoed in the shop. "It's no use, mi'lord. She won't let go until she is good and ready. Relax a bit and she won't hold you so tightly!"

I stuck my tongue out at the silver haired reaper before I gave the adorable child one last cuddle. I released the small earl just as quickly as I had grabbed him. Well he struggled to get his balance back, I hopped up to sit on the desk behind me. The black haired butler walked over to straighten his master's clothes as the boy gave me a glare.

"Now that that's out of my system, I shall tell you what I saw. You are looking for two people." I noticed my words had an interesting effect on the woman in red and her butler. I could feel a slight anxiety coming from the two of them though it was easier to pick it up off her than it was the long-haired reaper. I gave them a look as I waited for my words to process.

The child and his butler looked at me with a new perspective at that point. "Miss Cal, how do you know there are two people?" I glanced at Sebastian for a moment, but I turned my attention to the earl when I responded.

"It's the was the bodies were cut. One person slit the throat and removed the uterus from the body, and another person took to making a large mess out of the rest of the body. The first person is very clean and precise in the cuts, however, the second one just slices without care." I leaned forward a bit. "I hope this will aid in your search, my lord. This is all I can tell you."

Undertaker walked around his desk to stand beside me. We bid our farewells to the young lord and his group as they walked out of the shop with this new information. "Do come back and see us anytime, mi'lord!"

When the door had shut, I spoke, "You were right. They are pleasant company! I hope to see them again soon!"

Undertaker's slightly insane cackling was my only response.


	12. Chapter 12

That evening after dinner, Undertaker was checking over my remaining wounds. I was glad the day was over and things were settling down now, including the reaper's possessiveness. Since he walked in to find me in Lau's arms, he's been a bit…grouchy to put it nicely. He had been muttering all day, but since it was getting close for us to go to bed, he seemed to be perking up. So here I was on the large bed upstairs having my back looked at by the reaper.

"It looks like we can remove the stitches now, lovely. You leg still has a bit to go, but your back is healing remarkably well. You will still need to take it easy. The new skin is fragile and your muscles will be quite stiff. Don't move, I'll be right back to get those out," The mortician said as he got up to fetch his tools.

I let out a sigh of relief at the good news. I hope this means that I could start walking around in a few days…if the mad man would let me. As much as I like being cared for, I couldn't wait to walk on my own again.

Undertaker walked back in with his tray and set it down beside my hip. I nearly jumped when I felt a cold cream being gently rubbed over my scars. "Sorry, love. I should've warned you~" I rolled my eyes at his chuckle.

"You did that on purpose." I had to resist the smile as his chuckles got louder. I tried to stay relaxed as he began to remove the stitches. Every time I made a pained noise as one of the sutures came out, he would press a kiss on my good shoulder. Just having them being pulled out made me really glad I couldn't feel them going in. Once he had removed all the stitches, he began to rub something over the new skin.

"I think I can remove the stitches in you leg in a few days if your body keeps healing like it is. You won't need anymore help getting around the shop." The tone of his voice was not really pleased. It almost sounded like he was sulking. I giggled at him as he cleaned up, and put fresh wrappings around my torso.

While he left to put his tools away, I put on an olive green T-shirt. It felt good to be back in my clothes again, but I held on to the black robe he gave me. It was just too comfy to give up. I looked out the window over the head of the bed as I waited for Undertaker to come back.

The moon was full, and there so many stars out. You couldn't see this many stars in my time. The lights from the city outshines them. It was at that moment that I felt a deep longing to go outside. Taking a glance down at my injured leg, I let out a disappointed sigh as I turned back to the window. I guess I need to wait a bit longer.

"My, my…that was a large sigh. What's the matter, love?" Undertaker asked as he stepped back into the room. I looked over at him as I said, "I just had the desire to go outside for a bit. It's so different here, and I wanted to explore." I took one more glance out of the window before I turned to face the reaper. The mortician's gleaming eyes stared at me for a moment before he walked over to the window. A grin started to form on his lips as he studied the streets for a few minutes.

"Undertaker?"

An idea must have popped in his head, because the mad man raced out of the room almost leaving a dust trail behind him. I watched the door in confusion as I pulling the warm robe back on but leaving it unbuttoned. I shook my head after a few moments of waiting settling down in the bed to go to sleep.

Loud footsteps raced back to the bedroom as the black clad man returned with something in his hand. I sat up when he stopped by my side of the bed with a large grin on his face. Giving him a look, I asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"What are you doing?"

Undertaker's grin got so wide, I thought his face might split open. Before I asked the silver haired man again, my vision went dark and I felt the robe around my frame being buttoned up..

"What are you doing!?" I felt the blindfold over my eyes with my fingers trying to find the knot. The reaper giggled as he swatted my hands away before he lifted me in his arms.

"It's a surprise! Hold on tight now!~ I don't want you falling~" I felt him rush down the steps as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I heard the door open and close, and I felt cool air on my face. His arms under my knees and around my waist tightened before I felt his body tense like a spring.

"What are you tal-!" My words died as I felt my stomach drop. My arms tightened their hold on the reaper as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Wind rushed past me as I felt a falling sensation. I barely resisted to urge to scream as I felt him launch us in the air again. His laughter echoed in my ears as we repeatedly fell only to take off again.

I don't know how long we traveled like that, but never once did Undertaker loosen his grip on me. When we finally stopped, he giggled into my hair. "We're here, lovely. You can look now~"

I almost refused to do what he said worried he would start running again. Slowly dropping my left hand to my face while keeping my right one still tightly holding on to him, I pulled the blindfold away. Blinking my eyes open what I saw took my breath away.

Undertaker had brought me to the top of Big Ben to look out over the city. The city seemed to stretch on in the dark with little flickers from the gas lamps on some of the streets. The cobblestone streets provided a contrast to the wooden and brick buildings. The moon casted a silvery glow over all of London, and the stars twinkled to add to the majestic scene. Seeing the shine from the river almost made the city look like something supernatural.

What little greenery was left in the city, only enhanced the beauty. Smoke was coming out of several chimneys, and with the full moon, created an eerie silvery mist spotted throughout the streets. It was so unlike anything I had every seen before, but at the same time familiar.

"What do you think, love? Is it that different from where you are from?" Undertaker purred in my ear causing me to shiver. I was too in awe to answer him as I nodded. He chuckled as I tried to get my thoughts together to form a sentence.

"Yes, it is different. The light of the city block out most of the stars, and make it hard to find the moon sometimes. It's also not this quiet. There are so many things and people that are out at night. It's beautiful…I love it. Thank you so much!" I turned my head and once again lost the ability to think.

Undertaker was watching me with amusement in his eyes, but his smile was soft. His amber moss eyes were slightly glowing with a surprising amount of affection and something else that made my heart want to beat right out of my chest. The light of the moon caused his silver hair to look like starlight in the form of silken threads. I raised my hand to brush back part of his bangs that the wind ruffled.

Those gleaming eyes closed as he tilted his head toward the palm of my hand. I pulled his face down to give him a kiss on the cheek, but at the last second, he turned so his lips met mine. I felt his mouth curl into a smile as I shivered from the cold wind. His arms tightened their grip in me as he pulled me closer to the warmth of his body.

Breaking the kiss, I nuzzled my face in to crook of his neck with a smile on my face. I felt more then heard his chuckle. He moved to sit against a pillar with me in his lap. Observing the city in silence, I rested my head on his shoulder. Looking down from our spot, a thought occurred to me.

"I didn't know you could jump so high." My voice held an impressed tone.

Undertaker twitched before bursting into cackles. Keeping his left arm around the back of my waist, he used his other hand to lift my head up to give me a peck on my nose.

"You are so easily amazed by the most simple of things! So curious, just like a kitten!" He gave me another peck on the lips this time. "You are adorable~. When I was still reaping, I loved to travel on the rooftops. Sometimes I would just leap as hard as I could just to see how far I could go. I almost made it across the river once.~"

I looked at the mortician as he reminisced about his past a bit. "What's it like?" I whispered to the mad man. "Is it like flying?" I let out a yawn as I rested my head back on his shoulder, feeling very warm in his embrace. Undertaker snickered as he pulled out an old tarnished pocket watch and checked the time.

"Well, kitten, you're about to find out."


	13. Chapter 13

Undertaker pulled me in closer to his chest as I looked up at the smiling mortician. He put the old watch away, and put his arm back under my knees again.

"We need to go back to the shop if we want to get any sleep tonight, love." The reaper made sure he had a from grip on me, then he leaned over the side of Big Ben head first. I was to shocked to scream as I watched the ground rise up to meet us. Just as I was about to squeeze my eyes shut, the mad man righted us and landed in a crouch on a lamppost.

"How was your first time flying, kitten?~" His voice held that almost permanent giggle as he stood up on the lamppost. I stared out in front of me slightly trembling in his arms. That all happened so fast…looking out of the corner of my eye at him, his smile started fade as a concerned look grew.

"Love? Are you alright? I didn't mean-" his words were lost as I pulled myself up to look eye level at him. Undertaker almost struggled to keep us balanced at my quick move with a confused look on his face. A large grin was on my face and my eyes were shining in excitement.

"Let's do that again! That was so much fun!" I was almost bouncing at the thought. The reaper had to tighten his grip to make sure I didn't fall out of his arms in my excitement. The confusion changed into surprised delight as he chuckled at my reaction.

"As you wish, my lady~." The mortician's eyes sparkled at my anticipation. I saw a supremely enormous smile on his face as I felt all that supernatural strength tense in his lean frame. He launched us up into the night sky with my laughter echoing in the darkness. I pulled myself closer to the warmth of his body to fight the cold bite of the wind as it raced past us.

We experienced a weightless feeling at the apex of his jump, and I would have given almost anything to float in the night sky in Undertaker's arms forever. The free fall was just as wonderful as the takeoff. We landed on a rooftop this time, and I was breathlessly giggling. After making sure I was fine, the silver haired man took off again.

Over and over, we sailed through the sky as he took us back home. Every now and then, the reaper would do a backflip or some other acrobatic maneuver to keep me laughing in utter delight. At one point on one of his higher leaps, I tried to reach out and touch the stars.

The clouds were slowly moving in as we got closer to the shop. As the stars and moon were completely covered from our sight, Undertaker landed on a roof close to the shop. I was out of breath by now and my face was hurting from smiling so wide, but I was too happy to care. The death god wasn't winded at all from our journey through the air. It still impressed me that he could do all these things, and not get tried.

"I take it you had fun, love?" The reaper asked me as he started to walk across the roof we were on. I wanted to roll my eyes at how smug he sounded, but I just kissed his cheek instead. This night had been a wonderful surprise, I didn't think anything could ruin it.

Be careful what you say or in my case think.

Before I could respond to his question, I heard a familiar sound. Tugging on the lone braid in the silver mane, I motioned for the mortician to stop. Listening very hard, I recognized the sound with a bit of confusion.

"What is a chainsaw doing in the late 19th century?" I asked out loud turning my head in the direction of the noise. Undertaker tensed at my question, as he also turned to the sound. An anxious emotion came over me as I heard the machine rev up. My intuition was urging me to check out the situation, but I wasn't sure if the reaper would take me.

"Undertaker? I have a feeling we need to investigate." Surprisingly he agreed and bounded toward the noise. It began to rain while we traveled over the quiet neighborhood. As we got closer, we could pick up voices. It sounded like a woman, and she was obviously distressed. As we got over the last roof, I saw something horrific.

Lord Phantomhive, Sebastien, Madam Red, and a long red headed, flamboyant version of her butler were standing in an alley. The redhead held the chainsaw and had plunged it into the woman with a disappointed look on his face. I had to hold a hand over my mouth not to make noise as he pulled the machine out of her abdomen.

I saw what looked like movie film erupt out of her wounds. Undertaker pulled me closer to his body as he ducked behind a chimney. I just stared at the woman in shock. What just happened? Why did he do that?

I could hear softer word being spoken, the the chainsaw revved up again. I watched as the redhead and Sebastian fight once more. I was saw the black haired butler get stabbed with the saw and more of the reel was shown. I couldn't make any details on what was on it, but the redhead looked very upset.

I shivered as Sebastian continued like the wound didn't bother him at all. Undertaker finally was able to cover my eyes with his hand as he watched silently. I was grateful. I didn't want to see anymore. I flinched as I heard pleas and the chainsaw rev up. I could bring myself to watch as another person was killed, but I heard a clang instead of the wet sound of blood spilling.

I pulled Undertaker's hand from my eyes, and saw another man in a business suit with what looked like pruners. He jumped off the roof to land on the redhead's head as he spoke to the bloody butler. With everyone being distracted with each other, I squeezed the hand I held.

"Can we go home now?" I whispered in a small voice. The reaper looked down at me with a stoic expression that slowly morphed into one of pained sadness. He nodded and gathered me up. We seemed to melt into the shadows and before I knew it, we were at the shop.

We didn't speak as the mortician brought us inside out of the rain. He carried me up the stairs to the bed room and helped me remove the wet robe. Thankfully the rest of my clothes were dry. I sat on the bed feeling a bit numb. A hand with slender fingers cupped my cheek and turned me toward the man in the room with me.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

I blinked at him before considering the question. Studying the man in front of me for a moment, I realized I couldn't sense anything from him. He had put up a block on everything. I felt so alone without the constant feeling of his energy. I shook my head at him trying to recover from the sudden lack his presence.

"You should be. That redhead was another reaper, just like me. I use to do what he did long ago. I have taken more lives then I can count. You should be terrified of me…," his hair covered the yellow green eyes as he spoke in an expressionless voice. I trembled remembering the violence. He heaved a broken sigh as he began to pull his hand away.

I quickly grabbed it and held tight. I closed my eyes ignoring his startled look.I pulled his hand to press it against my heart. Holding it there I relaxed and smiled, as I slowly felt the tension leave his body.

"I'm not afraid. I could never be afraid of you," I said as I opened my eyes. I pulled him down on the bed to sit across from me. Reaching out with my other hand, I brushed the hair out of his eyes before I rested it against his heart. Feeling the strong muscle thump against the palm of my hand, I squeezed his hand.

"This right here tells me all I need to know." I tapped his chest with a finger. He stared me for a long while. For just a second, he looked so lost it broke my heart. Pulling him to me, I looped my arms around his neck.

"I'm not afraid. I love you."

I repeated the words over and over in his silver hair trying to break him out of his trance. I nearly sagged in relief when I felt his arms wrapped around my waist in an almost painful hug. Like if he let me go, I would run away from him. I said nothing about the strength of his hold, about the wetness I felt against my neck, or the way his shoulders silently shook. We stayed that way for the rest of the night.

A.N. I really didn't expect this chapter to turn out like it did.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat on the cart Undertaker used to deliver the dead to their final resting place. The reaper was with the child earl and his butler in front of the grave of the last victim of Jack the Ripper. I watched them for a moment before I turned to look around the cemetery grounds.

The mortician seemed a little off today, but then I wasn't feeling like myself either. When he finally relaxed in my arms last night, the mental block he had built had dissolved. The sudden rush of heartache, anger, fear, and sadness had overwhelmed me to the point of almost passing out, but I managed to stay awake.

Something horrible must have happened to him in his past. Those scars ran very deep in the man's heart. It took me a long time to sooth him to sleep, and I had stayed up most of the night to make sure he got the peaceful rest he needed. I couldn't sleep until I had processed everything feeling that I could pick up from the reaper.

I yawned as I looked over my shoulder at the three on the hill. Undertaker had begun to walk this way with a slight smile on his face. I waved to the man with a smile of my own. Thinking about the alarming amount of suffering I felt from him…I made a promise to help heal those terrible wounds in his heart.

I checked Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian on the hill one last time before a chill went up my spine. I spun my head around to see what I sensed. Scanning my eyes over the grounds, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I looked back to see Undertaker put the shovel in the back of the wagon.

"Everything alright, kitten?" The silver haired man asked. I gave him a smile as he climbed on the driver's seat. "Just a cold chill, Undertaker. Sometimes I get them confused with my ability." I gave the man a sheepish grin.

A soft chuckle answered me as an arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer to the reaper. We set off back to the shop as the sun was setting. The air was starting to get colder now that fall was almost here. While we traveled, I couldn't help feel that something was following us. I would glance over my shoulder, but I could see nothing. Narrowing my eyes, I swept my gaze around us one more time. Letting out another yawn, I faced forward and leaned against the mortician.

We got back to the morgue and I walked inside after Undertaker helped me off the wagon. I sat at his desk waiting for him to come inside after he put everything away. I rested my head on his coffin desk trying to stay awake, but my eyes closed and I dozed off.

Dream

I was in an endless field of white roses. The sky was bright blue with a few clouds scattered throughout and the sun made it pleasantly warm. Every which way I turned, all I could see were the flowers. I rubbed at my arms as I tried to figure out which direction to go.

"My, you have grown since the last time I saw you." A male voice rang out in the peaceful setting. I spun around to look behind me, but there wasn't anyone there. Had I imagined that? A chuckle sounded in another direction, and I turned towards the sound. Again there was nothing there. I felt a sense of irritation building up.

Before I allowed the feeling to influence my actions, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I knew there was something here with me. Relaxing, I felt around with my empathy. Opening my eyes I turned my gaze up to meet a pair of amused amber eyes.

"Good job! Last time it took three times as long for you to find me! You have been training…" A tall man with copper colored hair and a mischievous smile softly landed in front of me. He was sharply dressed in a gray three piece suit. He looked like he was in his early thirties, but I got the feeling he was much older.

It was almost like looking in a mirror, but what really started me were the large burgundy wings on his back. The man put his hands in his pockets as he watched me in amusement.

"Who are you?" I asked him once I found my voice. I watched his smile fall as he walked towards me. I quickly backed up trying to keep the distance between us. He stopped after a few steps.

"You don't remember me?" He looked a bit sad at the fact. He crossed his arms over his chest. "How long has it been? I guess I shouldn't be surprised…you were such a liiiittle girl. You only came up to my knee!" I blinked at him as he smiled great big and rushed over to me.

I tried to backup, but the winged man had his arms around my shoulders. I tried to squirm away from him.

"It's sooooo wonderful to see my granddaughter again! She's gotten so beautiful!" He said as he nuzzled the side of my face.

What…? Granddaughter!? I pushed away from the smiling man, but as I touched his chest over his heart, a memory flash in my mind.

I saw a fuzzy imagine of the man in front of me playing in my room with me. He was making my toys float around the air with me and making animals out of flames. I can remember laughing in his arms before he left.

I looked up at his face as I slowly lifted a hand to his face. Looking really hard at the familiar features and an excited smile lit up on both of our faces.

"Grandpa Zion?" I whispered as his eyes sparkled in joy. I was pulled back into his chest as I threw my arms around his neck. I was spun in circles as the copper haired man laughed.

"I knew you would remember me! We use to have so much fun when you were a child!" He pulled back to get a good look at me. Taking in all of my features, a proud look came on his face. Cupping my face with both hands, he gazed in my eyes.

"You take so much after me…more so then your father. It warms this old man's heart to see you again." Grandpa stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. A soft look came over his face as he leaned to touch my forehead with his.

"From what I've seen in your memories, you've been in quite the predicament, little flame. Tell me what's been going on."


	15. Chapter 15

Grandpa pulled me down with him to the ground. He flared out his wings as he got comfortable. I told him everything from the Panther attacks to meeting Undertaker. He listened with patience and understanding. His body tensed when I spoke of the beast that attacked me. By the time I was done, Grandpa was in a rage.

His wings quivered as he jumped to his feet and began to pace. "I knew I should've ended that beast! How dare that fleabag attack MY GRANDDAUGHTER! If I EVER see him again, I'll roast him!" Flames were erupting from his fists and feathers as he continued to rant.

I watched the winged man with wide eyes as the flames slowly spiraled up the length of his forearms. I hugged my knees to my chest while he worked out his anger. Well…at least this answers a few of my questions.

Grandpa finally calmed down, but fire still covered the majority of his wings. He plopped back down in front of me, muttering about making a fur coat for my birthday. The copper headed man took a deep breath and relaxed his frame. Those amber eyes opened back up to look at me.

"I bet you have a lot of questions, Cal, but we don't really have time to cover all of that. If that flea bitten mongrel is after you, I can only cover the basics. You have only scratched the surface of your powers, and I need to help you tap into the rest of them. You can't rely on that reaper alone to protect you," Grandpa said in a serious tone. I nodded at him with a bit of hesitation not really understanding what was happening.

"Grandpa, what other powers are you talking about? Why is that thing after me? Why was I brought back in time? What…what am I?" All of the major questions buzzing around in my head came rushing out of my mouth. He sighed as he pulled me into a hug.

"Little Flame, calm down. Like I said, I can only give you the basic story. You take after me a lot. You have a lot of my powers, the strongest ones are empathy and the ability to make and control fire," he said with a smile. "There are others I'm sure, but you need to learn how to use your pyro kinetics first. Don't want to let your temper flare and burn all of London down, right?" Grandpa extended a finger with a flame on the tip. He brushed my bangs back as he touched my head between my eyes.

"Be careful when you wake up. You are very talented when it came to flame manipulation when you were a child. All those animals running around your bedroom when we played together…I hated I had to seal that power when I left you. I never wanted to leave you like that." A pained look overcame his face as he looked in my eyes. A sigh escaped his mouth as he pulled in another bone crushing hug.

"The reason you were brought here in this time, is because I'm here. I guess I should start from the beginning. I am the Angel of Death." My eyes widened as I looked at Grandpa. He had a sad expression on his face as he told me his story.

"It is my responsibility to manage the Grim Reapers and judge the souls of the dead. As you know, Death transcends time, so I traveled a lot. One day, I met your grandmother…I'll tell you that story another time. I fell in love with her, but that was against the rules. Long story short, your father was born then you were. Your father took after his mother so much, that he can pass for a normal human. You took after me. You would believe how proud I was when I saw you playing with your own inner fire!

"The higher ups found out about you and your father. They wanted to observe you and see if you had inherited my abilities, and if they found out you did…they wanted to kill you. I refused to allow that to happen, so I visited you one night and sealed your powers away. I was on the run at this point, but I didn't want anything to happen to my Little Flame. I was captured after I was done and brought to trial.

"All of the other Angels fear me. I am more powerful then any other heavenly being except the Big Man Upstairs. Those cowards had been looking for a reason to kill me. Now they were all too weak to destroy me, but they sealed me away in my own reaping tool and hid it in this time.

"I'm sure they are regretting it now! Without me to judge the souls of the dead, they are stuck in limbo. No other angel has the authority to do this. My reapers are guarding the gates of limbo to prevent demons from stealing all those souls, but I have the key to the gates. You are the key to releasing me. Only someone from my bloodline can wield my Death Scythe and free me. Imagine my surprise when I felt your presence here!" Grandpa said with a smile as he ruffled my hair.

This was a lot to take in. Me…part death angel…I had to resist the urge to pinch my arm. I sat there quietly for a few minutes while all of the information sank in. One question was still bothering me though.

"Why did that thing attack me?" I looked up at the angel. His anger started to boil again, but I put my hand on his arm to keep him from burning everything in sight. Grandpa huffed as the flames on his wings died down.

"That demon use to possess the key to the gates of limbo. When I was being hunted, I stole the key from him and sealed it away in my body. Sometimes when a demon contracts with a human, that human's soul will appear in limbo and I have to give to the demon. Please don't ask why it's a whole bunch of legal mumbo-jumbo that would take too long to explain. I'm sure since I've been gone, the demons are unhappy to say the least. Now that they know you are here, you need to be watching out for them."

I nodded at the response. Grandpa gave me a sympathetic smile as I hung my head a bit. He rubbed my back as he turned his head toward the sky. He pulled me in his lap and wrapped both his arms and wings around me.

"I wish I could protect you from all of this, but I'm glad that Undertaker found you. He is one of my strongest reapers if not the strongest. He will be able to protect you until I can. You shouldn't have to deal with angels or demons until you came into your powers. In all honesty I had planned on asking you to become my apprentice when you were old enough, but I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me when you are finished with this mess," Grandpa whispered in my hair. He clutched me tightly as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. I'm sure we can work something out when everything is over. Please don't be sad." I hugged his broad frame. I got a smile in return as he pulled back a bit. I smiled as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw shadows racing towards us. I jerked my head in that direction and watched in horror as the roses began to die under the darkness. Grandpa growled as he pulled us both in a standing position and flared out his wingspan. Fire came into life on his feathers to hold the shadows at bay.

I gripped his waist tightly as the Panther emerged from the darkness. Grandpa shielded me with his left wing as the beast got closer.

"Where is it!? Where is the key you have stolen from me!?" The creature snarled making my head hurt.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you, mongrel!? After what you've done to my granddaughter, I would think you would know better to show yourself and face me!" The danger in the angel's voice was almost overwhelming.

An evil sounding snickering came from the Panther. "You can't do anything! You are sealed away and powerless here!" As if to prove it, the beast charged forward to strike.

Grandpa pulled me into his arms and gave a strong flap with his wings. Fire raced towards the shadow cat as we lifted in the air. I wrapped my arms around Grandpa's shoulders to balance myself. Watching the flames cover the cat, I relaxed thinking it was over.

Just then, a massive paw swatted us out of the sky. I was flung from my grandfather as we hit the ground. I heard a sickening crack and his shout of pain. I struggled to pull myself up when I felt that paw press down on my abdomen.

"Just like I said. You are powerless here. Now tell me where the key is, or I'll devour her here and now!" The beast snarled at my grandfather. I was using both hands to try and lift that heavy paw off of me. I could see the helpless look in Grandpa's eyes as he watched with a broken wing. I shook my head begging him not to tell.

"Fine…I'll just claim her soul and seek it out myself!" The Panther turned those glowing red eyes at my as he opened his maw. I struggled to get away, but it was no use. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain, but I heard a yowling snarl. The weight was lifted off of me and I slowly opened my eyes.

Standing protectively in front of me, was a figure clad in black robes with long silver hair floating in the breeze of his movement. A large scythe made of a partial skeleton with a large silver blade coming out of the back of the skull was in his hand. Enraged glowing yellow green eyes were trying to boreholes in the giant cat now crouching several yards away.

"You will not touch her as long as I'm here!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Sorry it took so long. Fight scenes always give me trouble **

I was beginning to wonder if I was still dreaming with all these otherworldly beings appearing inside my head. I push myself up to watch the reaper swing his scythe at the Panther. Undertaker was going after the cat ruthlessly. A pained gasp brought my attention to the angel.

"Grandpa!" I rushed over to him giving the fight a wide berth. I pulled his weight off his broken wing over my shoulder. I helped him backup away from the demon and the reaper. The snarls from the beast brought my attention back to them.

Undertaker was between us and the cat. He had his back to us, but I could tell he was furious. The Panther was pacing just out of his death scythe's reach. The cat had a cut that went over his snout with blood dripping down to coat his fangs.

"Step aside, reaper! This doesn't concern your ilk!" The beast snarled at Undertaker. He tried to dart past the scythe wielding man, but a flash of silver caught the cat under his front legs. The blade sliced into the black furred body causing a shower of blood to spill on the withered roses.

The Panther's body dissolved into shadows as Undertaker flung him off the weapon. The reaper looked a bit shocked at the move, but he scanned the field around us. His head whipped over to a darker cluster of shadows, and the blade of the death scythe glinted in the light as he brought it down. A loud yowl echoed throughout the field as the scythe was embedded in the shadows.

The shadows raced away from the scythe, but Undertaker kept the beast in his sights and gave chase. The reaper had a sadistic smile as he cornered the Panther over and over again. He would strike the shadows causing more sounds of pain to come from the demon, but he would never let the cat get too close to us.

Undertaker brought his scythe down on the shadows and managed to bury the blade deep into the liquid like blackness. A spray of blood erupted from the shadows and covered the roses, the scythe and part of the mortician's robes and hands.

A sharp clawed tipped paw emerged from the darkness to strike out at Undertaker, but the aged reaper pulled his scythe with him as he dodged it. Backflipping to land beside us, the silver haired man gave a snarl of his own as the cat finished materialize from the darkness.

"You will regret that you interfered with my hunt, soul collector." The Panther had a deep slice on one his front legs that was slowly healing, and the shadows around the beast were being pulled closer to the demon. His body was growing bigger and more demonic as the shadows were being absorbed.

The ground was cracking under the beast's paws as darkness swirled over the fur. I could only look on on horror as the creature got bigger and bigger. I had to fight the urge to back away from the beast. Undertaker sidestepped in front of my grandfather and me, bringing his weapon in a defensive position.

Once all the shadows were absorbed, the rest of the transformation took on a sinister nature.

A large pair of black bat like wings broke through the Panther's back and showered blood all over the field. I could hear a hissing coming from wherever the liquid landed, and I saw the blood ear away at whatever it touched. A large set of blood red horns emerged from his head. Black and crimson scales were replacing the fur and the sleek body was changing into a more muscular form.

The claws on the beast got longer and sharper emitting a blackish mist from the tips. Spikes grew from the Panther's spine and the tips of the two tails swaying behind the cat. Fangs curved over the creature's maw like a sabertooth tiger. The mouth looked like it could swallow a man whole in one bite. The eyes were solid red with a black slit like pupil.

The Panther was about the size of a four story building by the time he was finished growing. I swallowed as the beast's head lowered.

"To think you caused me to reveal this form…I am impressed with your strength, reaper. As a reward, I'll save you for last." The words echoed inside my head in a sinister tone. The cat turned his attention towards my grandfather and me.

Undertaker quickly moved in front of us pulling his outer robe open to reveal several wooden stakes. A few of them were embedded in the ground around the reaper, but the others were thrown towards the beast.

Not expecting that particular attack, one of the stakes got launched into the cat's left eye. The roar of pain caused the ground to shake, but the silver haired man used the distraction to his advantage.

Taking a mighty leap, the reaper went for one of the wings. The death scythe sliced the leathery membrane like butter completely shredding it. The demon let out another pain filled roar as the mortician went for the other wing. One of the tails swatted the mortician away, and I let out a gasp as he went flying through the air and smashed into the ground.

"Don't worry, Little Flame. He is one of my strongest grim reapers. It'll take a lot more then that to put him down," Grandpa said with a pained smile as he stood on his own. From the quick glance I took of his wing, it was almost healed.

I looked over to the crater Undertaker made with his less then graceful landing, but a viscous growl brought my gaze back to the massive scaly cat that was stalking his way over to us. A black and silver blur shot out of the hole and barreled into the demon's side, knocking the animal away from us.

The mortician landed in a crouch in front of one of the wooden stakes. He reached back to pull it from the ground with a growl. Armed with both the stake and scythe, Undertaker took off after the beast.

The demon skidded across the ground, making deep groves with his claws as he tried to face the reaper head on. The silver haired man used his scythe to block the paw trying to crush him, and threw the stake at the remaining wing. A sickening wet sound was heard as the blade of the scythe was embedded in the paw.

Undertaker used his supernatural strength to throw the cat off balance as he pulled the death scythe free. He then followed the path the wooden stake took, and used his blade to remove the whole wing from the demon's body. Blood showered over the ground, melting the vegetation.

Using the momentum from his swing, he flipped in the air to land in front of us. The Panther lay on his side snarling from the pain and anger of being denied his prey, but that didn't last to long.

"You think you can win against me? You think you can keep me from that which I claimed as mine?" The beast chuckled as he picked himself up in a crouch. A burning sensation suddenly flared on my chest just under my collar bone. I gasped as I fell to the ground in pain crossing my arms over the area. Grandpa kneeled down in front of me trying to pull my arms from my chest to get a look.

Just then, my body moved on its own. I backhanded my grandfather and pulled one of the stakes out of the ground and charged at the reaper. My eyes widened as I swung the wooden plank at Undertaker.

The scythe blocked my attack, and I was staring into the mortician's wide chartreuse eyes. I tried to tell him it wasn't me, but my mouth wouldn't open. The only thing I had control over were my eyes. We looked at each other in shock, before I twisted my body to kick the silver haired man's legs out from under him. Undertaker dodged the maneuver and leapt away from me.

My body rose into a standing position and walked over to where the Panther was crouching. I stood in front of the beast with the stake in my right hand. I saw his head move out of the corner of my left eye come closer to me.

"How will you fare now, reaper?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Two chapters in one night? Man, I'm on a roll!**

Grandpa and Undertaker stared at me in shock as the massive cat chuckled. The Panther used one of his scaly tails wrapped around my waist. The scales were almost burning hot as the tail tightened itself around me.

I was screaming for my body to move away from the demon, but it was no use. I was under whatever powers the beast used. My hand moved and twirled the sotoba as I charged towards the reaper.

Using the stake as a staff, I attacked the mortician with ferocity. He moved to dodge the attacks as he tried to find an opening, but my fighting style made that very difficult. It was made harder on the silver haired man as he was trying not to hurt me. The Panther's remaining eye glowed as he watched with growing amusement.

"Poor little rabbit…I didn't think you had this strength in you. Perhaps I will keep you after I get my key back. It's been a long time since I had such an amusing pet." I mentally shivered in disgust at the thought. This comment enraged my grandfather and the reaper I was attacking.

"I'll see you dead before I allow that to happen!" Undertaker snarled to the beast as he flipped over my head rushing at the demon. My body twisted to follow him, and my hand found a grip in the reaper's silver mane. My arm pulled and caught the reaper off balance. I gave an internal wince as the man pulled the hair out of my hand, only to be hit broadside with the sotoba.

As Undertaker was forced back several feet, I noticed the wounds on the Panther were slowly healing. My eyes widened as I realized he was using me as a distraction. My vision blurred as I went rushing toward the reaper.

He was forced to bring his scythe up to block my downward strike. I needed to tell him about the demon, but I still couldn't get my mouth to move. He had no trouble holding me in that position, but he didn't see a way to safety disarm me.

As I continued to struggle with the metaphorical puppet strings, a flash of flamed covered feathers obscured my vision. My grandfather had wrapped his arms and wings around me as Undertaker knocked the stake out of my hands.

My body struggled in Grandpa's hold while the reaper got to his feet. I frantically kept motioning my eyes and winking my right one over to the demon while Undertaker scanned me for any injuries. He finally got the hint as my legs pulled up and he was kicked in the sternum. The move caused Grandpa to lose balance and I head butted him to let me go.

My body twisted in the air and landed between the men and the demon. I heard a growling purr coming form the shadow cat. From the angle of vision I had, I watched with morbid fascination as the dismembered wing was being pulled by a shadow to the host.

My attention quickly turned to the men on the ground. My eyes were pleading with them to get up before the Panther was finished healing. I saw them both nod before Undertaker charged at me. My body launched into a counter maneuver, but my vision went dark as something was wrapped around me. Another set of arms wrapped around me again and I was trapped in the cloth. I could hear a snarl and the sound of flesh being pierced.

The sounds were worse then before. After a particularly violent yelling and a very sickening squishy sound, my body finally relaxed in the angel's hold. I stayed limp in Grandpa's arms not even trying to fight my way out of Undertaker's robe. I didn't want to watch the viscous assault from the mortician.

"Little Flame, are you back?" My grandfather asked just barely being heard over the carnage. I nodded and he turned me around to face his chest as he used one hand to uncover my face. I tugged the fabric out of his hand when tried to remove it completely.

A yowl was heard behind me followed by an inhuman snarl from a set of smaller vocal chords. I flinched and was pulled closer to Grandpa. He rubbed his hand over my head as he watched in grim satisfaction at the slaughter.

"Don't be scared, Cal. Remember that Khronos will never harm you." I nodded feeling a bit sick over the sounds of dismemberment. Just as I heard whimpering, a curse was spat out from the angel.

"Khronos, move!" Grandpa warned the reaper. I heard the thump of a person landing behind me then everything was silent. After a second of stillness, I pulled back from my grandfather and I slowly turned around.

The ground was covered in blood and globs of what looked like flesh. I tried not to look to closely. The rancid smell was almost overpowering as the blood ate away at anything in came in contact with, except the death scythe in the grim reaper's hand.

Undertaker was somehow mostly clean. The sleeves of his tunic were spotted with blood that dissolved holes in them, and his blade was dripping with blood. He muttered something under his breath as he flicked his wrist flinging the blood off of it.

He faced us with a terrifying expression on his face. In that moment, I could see him as the all powerful grim reaper. His chartreuse eyes glowed with suppressed rage at the escape of his prey. His lean frame was still tense from his fight with the beast, and both his fists were clinched. Instead of the grin I was so familiar with, a snarl curved on his lips as he slowly walked towards us.

This persona was awe inspiring and completely different from the giggling mortician I had come to know. Power seemed to radiate off of his body in waves and made his silver locks float behind him. I had known this was under the exterior of the smiles and laughter, but to see the wolf hiding behind that puppy face was a bit of a wake up call.

Undertaker stopped a couple feet away from me. I looked up into that furious expression with a blank one of my own. Those eyes held me captivate for a few minutes before I surprised both him and my grandfather. I launched myself at the reaper flinging my arms around his waist.

I felt the arm not holding the wicked looking death scythe wrap around me holding me lose to him. I wasn't crying, but I just felt the intense urge to hold the silver haired man. I could hear Grandpa chuckling behind me as I looked up at the reaper.

"Are you hurt, Undertaker? Did I injure you at all? What about the demon? Did he manage to hit you anywhere?" I rapidly asked as I pulled his arms this way and that way to see if he broke anything. The almost scary look had melted into one of slight confusion. I pulled back to look him over to see if he was hurt at all. Undertaker was frozen as he watched me move around him.

It took a few minutes before I heard that familiar giggling escaping from his lips. His arm pulled me back into his chest as laughter echoed in the once beautiful space. I was to relieved to hear that wonderful sound to scold him for laughing at me. He looked down at me with a soft gaze.

"Kitten, I'm just fine. Trust you to worry about others before you worry about yourself. That mangy animal didn't lay a paw on me. I can't say the same for it.~" His voice got slightly sadistic at the end, but a whack to the back of his head from my grandfather caused a sheepish smile to cover his face.

I looked over at Grandpa as he watched the reaper with his arms crossed over his chest. My grandfather was almost glaring at Undertaker for some reason. I tilted my head in confusion as he frowned at the mad man. The mortician just giggled a bit more as he pulled me closer to the warmth of his body, and I watched as Grandpa's amber orbs narrowed at him.

"Khronos! You better have not defiled my precious granddaughter!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. I just want to thank everyone that's been reading this story. I'm really glad you all like it so much. Thank you to those who have been kind enough to leave reviews. I've got a lot planned for this story!**

"Grandpa! What kind of question is that!?" I felt my face go red as I stared at my grandfather. I had to resist the urge to hide my face from the men. I really don't think Grandpa would like my hiding place very well…

The Angel of Death ignored me as he stared the reaper down with a stoic look on his face. Undertaker was still for a few minutes, but his manic grin slowly spread over his lips. I gave a groan in my head as the arm around me tightened, bringing me closer to the mortician so that not an inch of space was between us.

"My my, Zion. Do you honestly think I would do something like that to a such a wonderful lady like your beautiful granddaughter? I am insulted, sir," the silver haired man huffed. I relaxed with a brighter blush on my cheeks as he gave me a charming smile. His bangs exposing one gleaming eye as he leaned down.

"I would never do anything unless she asks for it.~" Undertaker giggled as he gave me a quick peck on my lips. An outraged shout came from my grandfather, and the reaper cackled as he let me go to dodge a tackle from the winged man. With a flick of his silver hair, he took off into the field.

I blinked at the empty space beside me before I sighed. Turning towards the men, I put my left elbow in in my right hand and covered my face with my free hand to hide my amusement. I enjoyed the sight of the two grown men centuries older then me acting like children on a battlefield. I had a hard time stifling my giggles at the show.

Undertaker was laughing like a child as he ran from my overprotective Grandpa. The angel was yelling about how he was going make the reaper pay for touching his 'precious little girl'. He was very descriptive with his threats, and I think my favorite was the one involving a jar of salt, a bucket of pink paint, a walrus tusk, peacock feathers, and the reaper's own death scythe.

When the angel started to punch at the ground leaving craters in his wake, I lost my fight with my laughter. I was giggling into my hand as the men hopped around the field causing more destruction. The reaper had banished his scythe at some point during the chase to prevent Grandpa from carrying out part of his threats. No matter how fast my grandfather was, the mortician was able to outrun him with little effort.

A whoosh of air rushed past me, and a set of hands were kneading my shoulders as the body behind me shook with his own laughter. I giggled harder at the sight of my grandfather looking around in confusion before he spun around and saw Undertaker behind me. Grandpa's amber colored eyes were glaring at the man as he stomped over to stand about a couple of feet from us.

"Khronos! You let go of her right now!"

Undertaker just cackled louder crisscrossing his arms over my body. I could see his silver mane swaying as the mortician shook his head at my grandfather. I rolled my eyes a bit at his juvenile actions and watched Grandpa's face get redder in anger.

"Grandpa, calm down. He's not doing nor has he done anything remotely close to what your thinking. Undertaker has been nothing but a gentleman since I've met him," I said to the copper haired male. "Undertaker, stop antagonizing my grandfather. You had your laugh, now I'm sure he wants to say something."

"But, kitten, I was having so much fun…" I saw Grandpa's eyes narrow and flickers of flames glide through the feathers on his wings. I twisted my torso in his arms to give a sharp yank on one of his ears, being careful not to pull on the piercings. A loud yelp came out of the surprised reaper.

"No! Behave now! If you don't, I'm not going to tell you a joke for a week! And I'll ask Sebastian to do the same!" I scolded the mad man as I turned to face Grandpa.

Without even looking, I was sure the mortician was pouting now, but he mostly did as I asked. He dropped his chin to rest on my head, and pulled me to lean back against his chest. I pinched the bridge of my nose and I heard my grandfather clear his throat. I looked up at his to see that he had a large smug smile. I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"Don't you start now! I get enough sass from him, I don't need it from you, Grandpa. Be nice!" I feel like the only adult right now. How sad is that?

"Ahem…right. You should be waking up soon, so I'm going to make this quick." Grandpa turned his gaze to the reaper. "Khronos, I'm entrusting you with her safety and training. It's been a long time since she's had access to her pyro kinetics, but she is very talented. Keep protecting her." Undertaker straightened his posture and I felt the change in his form as he got serious.

"Don't worry, Zion. I will protect her to my last breath." I looked up at the reaper. His hair had parted to reveal both eyes as he stared at Grandpa with a hard look of determination. I had to admit…with this energy flowing off of him and his expression, I wanted to believe he could do anything. Apparently, my grandfather felt the same.

"Good. I know I can count on you," he said with a fond smile. That wise gaze turned to me and the smile vanished into a serious look.

"Little Flame,this is not going to be easy. You are going to have to be extremely careful from now on. Soon more demons will be after you, and you need to be prepared to face them. I want you to train hard and master your powers. I look forward to seeing you soon." He pulled me out of the reaper's arms into a hug.

"When you wake up, place your hand over his eyes and say 'That which was taken, I return to you.' It'll help him in training and protecting you," he whispered in my ear. Grandpa pulled back and kissed my forehead.

The field was slowly dissolving and the sky was fading into a whiteness. The angel himself was flickering in my arms. Grandpa sighed as he let me go, but he gave Undertaker one last hard look. All the fondness for the silver haired mortician was gone, and a stony expression was all that remained on the angel's face.

"I can see she cares for you very much, Khronos, and I can see you care for her as well. If you continue to treat her like the lady she is, I will consider the possibility of you courting her. That being said, I will tell you only this once," Grandpa gave the reaper a viscous glare as the world faded into nothingness. His voice sounded deadly as it rang in our ears as I felt my eyes fall shut.

"If you harm her in any way, I will end you…"


	19. Chapter 19

My eyes shot opened as a gasp escaped my lips. I sat up looking around the room, noticing that I was on the bed. Taking a glance out the window, it looked to be about mid to late afternoon.

Shifting my body a bit, I realized I was feelings very stiff, like I hadn't moved for a long time. I felt a warm grip on my left hand and saw Undertaker holding it from where he was sitting in a chair from the kitchen. He was leaning forward so his upper body was on the bed with an arm under his head.

He was still sleeping with those long silver locks spread out all over him, the bed covers, and my legs. His face was turned towards me, and I had to smile. Remembering what Grandpa told me, I tried to pull my hand firm his grasp. However as I pulled my hand, the reaper grumbled and tightened his hold on my hand dragging it closer to his face.

The movement nearly pulled me off balance, and I huffed at the unconscious man. Twisting myself a bit to inch closer to the man without waking him, I took my other hand and gently brushed his hair from covering his closed eyes. I placed my hand over his eyes and whispered, "That which was taken, I return to you."

The palm of my hand gave off a soft whit light and I felt my energy drain out of me. I flopped back on the bed when the glow died down. It felt like I just ran a marathon, but I smiled at the ceiling before I rolled on my side to face the mortician. I had a hard time getting comfortable because my left leg was itching so much.

When it finally sunk in that it was my left leg, I bolted up so fast my head swam a bit as I tried to pull the clothing and bandage covering the wound with one hand. Once it was uncovered, I saw the wound had completely healed. The only thing left of the wound was a faint silvery scar under the stitches. I stared at my leg for a long time with the silver haired man still sleeping at my side. I felt a large grin split my face as I moved the limb feeling only the pull of the stitches in my skin.

"Undertaker! Undertaker! Wake up! It's healed! My leg's all better!" My excited voice pierced the silence in the room making the reaper jerk so hard he fell out of his chair. I giggled at the man as I leaned over the side of the bed to watch the man on the floor rub at the back of his head.

"Don't do that, love! If I was a mortal, I might have just had a heart attack…" I moved back as the man's head popped up over the side of the bed. His eyes were still closed as he got up to sit on the bed. I didn't even wait for him to stop moving before I had tackled him with my arms around his neck.

Undertaker grunted as he wrapped an arm around me as he fell on the bed. I was sprawled on his chest as he groaned in discomfort, but he made no move to shift me off of him. I was giggling into his neck as I wiggled in excitement. We could take the stitches out! I sat up pulling the reaper with me as I bent my leg into a better position to be seen.

"Look! It's all healed up! There's not even a really noticeable scar!" The mortician shook his head to make sure his eyes were uncovered as he peered at my leg. I started when I saw his eyes, they were different now. Before he had two distinct irises, now the there was only one with the colors merging together. Grandpa must've wanted me to give him his sight back so he would be able to help me better.

Undertaker shook his head again, and put a hand up to his face. He rubbed his eyes for a second before looking around the room. I bit my lip trying not to smile as he settled his now sharp gaze on me.

"Is everything alright? You look confused, Undertaker," I asked the silver haired reaper with a giggle. He just looked at me before a what looked like a small blush covered his cheeks. I tilted my head to the side causing my bangs to cover my left eye. I smiled at him with a knowing look in my visible eye.

"Grandpa told me to do it. He said it would help you, and make it easier to help me train." Undertaker's expression became even more confused, but I saw gratitude as well. "He must have a soft spot for you to give you your vision back."

The reaper smiled great big at me before he noticed my fidgeting. My leg was itching something awful, and a chuckle came from the man as he left to get his tools to remove the thread still in my leg.

After he returned and removed my stitches, he rubbed some ointment which, to my relief, caused the itching to stop. Once he was done, an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me on his lap. Yep…this is my favorite place to be. Whenever he holds me like this, I feel so safe in his arms. I leaned to rest my head over his heart enjoying the sound of life. The mortician sighed and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I'm so glad you woke up. I was getting really worried, love. You've been sleeping for almost a week." I jerked my head away to look at him with wide eyes. A week!? How is that possible!? He nodded at my silent question and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"I saw you asleep on the desk downstairs, and I brought you in here to rest better, but you didn't wake up the next day. Or the days that followed. At first I thought the demon had come back, but you didn't show any signs of distress so I tried to relax," Undertaker told me as his long black talons played with a lock of my hair.

"It was yesterday that I saw a black mist moving over you that I grabbed your hand. The next thing I knew, I was in your dream." He muttered as he pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. I felt anger coming from the reaper as he tightened his grip. There was a pressure in the room that got heavier the longer Undertaker was quiet, and I heard the building creak under the strain of his power.

Feeling the waves of power coming from the mortician just made me realize how strong he was, and this wasn't even a third of the energy I could sense. It was no wonder Grandpa placed my into Undertaker's care.

I tugged on the braid in his hair, and the heaviness faded from the room. He murmured an apology, but I shook my head at him. I was about to say something, but a growling stomach never gave me the chance. I felt the man giggle as my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I need to get you fed. Using your powers like you just did can take a lot of energy, and if you aren't careful, you could burn out. I'll go fetch us some of the stew I made for lunch today. We have a lot to discuss later." The reaper set me on the bed and left to get dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

Now if there is one thing I really love about this man, is the fact that he can cook. I don't think I have ever had such wonder cuisine before I met the reaper. 'He must have some supernatural way to not only cook, but to bake as well,' I thought as I munched on a freshly baked roll. He could make a fortune in he opened a bistro in my time. Undertaker watched me in amusement as I thoroughly enjoyed my dinner. He had set up a makeshift picnic on the bed with beef stew, fresh baked bread, and milk.

"So, your name is Khronos?" I asked the mortician as I finished a roll. He set his spoon in his bowl as he sighed.

"Actually...my name is Theodore Warren. I'm not sure why Zion calls me that, but he has done so for several centuries. I've never thought to ask why." Undertaker tapped a finger to his chin in thought. I blinked a that as I thought it over. Theodore sounded a bit to stiff for the mad man. Don't get me wrong, it's a good name, but it doesn't fit with who the reaper is now.

"Why do you make everyone call you Undertaker if Theodore is your name?" I had a feeling I knew the answer, but I wanted to make sure. The mortician shrugged as he finished his stew.

"I don't like it. It reminds me too much of the past, and I wanted a new start. I tried to come up with another name, but it's hard to pick one for yourself. I gave up after a while and had people call me Undertaker. Another benefit to not giving out a name is that it will humans keep their distance." For some reason, that just seemed sad to me. To go through life without a name of your own.

"Do you want me to still call you Undertaker? I don't think I could call you Theodore. In my opinion, that name doesn't suit you," I said as I set my empty bowl down. I got a warm smile from my comment as the man pulled out his jar of bone biscuits. I snatched a cookie out of the jar and took a bite. Oh…they were fresh too! "These things taste better every time I eat one!"

The reaper blinked at my quick theft before he burst into giggles. While he was distracted, I stole another one from the jar. As I finished off the first cookie, I made a mental note to make him a batch of my own to replace the ones I stole.

"I don't think I've ever met someone that liked my biscuits as much as you do!~" I smiled around the cookie in my mouth. Undertaker let out another round of giggles at the image I must of made. "As to your question, you can still call me Undertaker or Khronos if you want. Or you could come up with a different name for me. I wouldn't mind either way."

Hmm…a new name? I sat there for a second in shock at the sincerity in his voice, then I began to ponder the possibilities. I looked down in my lap so lost in thought that I didn't notice the silver haired mortician cleaning up the dishes and leaving the room.

It was a bit harder then I cared to imagine. Most of the names I thought of reminded me of men that were way to serious for their own good, or they just didn't fit the mortician at all. I'm not sure how long I there thinking about it until I found one that I thought fit the mad man, but once I started to combine the meaning of the names that I finally found one that fit.

It was perfect for him! I just hoped the reaper thought so as well. I lifted my head to tell him, when I saw his face just millimeters away from my own. His eyes were half mast and a sensual smirk was on his face. My breath caught in my throat and my mind went blank as I stared into his eyes.

"You need to pay more attention to the world around you, kitten.~ You never know when something will decide to pounce on an unsuspecting lady like yourself.~" I swallowed hard to the husky tone of his voice. I felt like a rabbit in the eyes of a predator as his face got closer. I leaned back to keep the distance, but before long I was laying flat on the bed with the mortician hovering over me.

I was caged under the reaper, and I felt a bit intimidated by it. I logically knew that he wouldn't hurt me, but the danger he represented was causing me to shiver in excitement and and a bit of nervousness. I had witnessed part of his viciousness and strength, and it reminded me that for all that he acted puppy like with me, just under the surface was a cunning fox that knew when to strike.

The silver mane formed a curtain to block out the rest of the world as his smirk got wider at my small sharp intake of breath. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks as those eyes gave off a soft glow. He traced every feature on my face with his gaze pausing at my lips for a few seconds before his attention returned to my eyes.

While he memorized my facial features, I tried to do the same. It was hard to do because those jade chartreuse eyes kept grabbing my attention. I know he kept them covered to protect his identity as a grim reaper, but now he doesn't have to do that anymore. A selfish part of me wanted him to keep them hidden from everyone else.

Undertaker closed the distance between our lips in a chaste kiss. My heart fluttered and my eyes closed as I melted into the bed. I felt his lips curl into a smile at my reaction to his kiss. I gasped into the kiss as I felt one of his hands cup my waist.

The reaper took advantage and sinfully slid his tongue into my mouth. I fought the whimper that I could almost feel rising in my throat as the tip of his tongue tickled the roof of my mouth. My hands, for once not swallowed by the sleeves of the robe, found a grip on the man's shoulders, and I found myself tilting my head to give him better access. Undertaker broke the kiss and started to make a path from the corner of my mouth to my ear.

"Did you finally think of a name for me, love?" That seductive voice whispered in my ear before he nibbled on the shell. I couldn't fight the shudder that ran down my spine as the whimper finally escaped. I heard a dark chuckle from the man arched over me. My eyes were still tightly shut as I struggled to make sense of the words so hotly muttered in my ear, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when that hand on my waist started to slowly trail up my rib cage.

"Well, kitten? You were sooooooo deeeep in thought. I wondered what name you could possibly be thinking so hard about~…" Name? Yes, that's right. I had thought of a really good one for the reaper. That mischievous attitude set the name I had thought of in stone.

I fought to find my voice as the silver haired man started to drift his kisses to my throat. My mind nearly went blank again when he found a spot just below my choker that made me arch closer to him, and he began to focus his attention on it.

Teeth and tongue played over the skin where my neck and shoulder met. Undertaker had pulled the collar of the robe out of the way without me noticing at all. I let out a sharp yelp when I felt him bite down on it only to soothe the sting with his tongue.

I moved my hands to grip the hair on the back of his head, and pulled him away to glare at him. The reaper just gave me a smug smirk before his tongue slid out to lick a few drops of blood off his lips. I narrowed my eyes further at the mad man as that smirk grew into a Cheshire grin.

"If your going to be like that, I'm not going to tell you," I told the mortician as I moved my hands to push him off me. That grin fell slightly at my words, but a feral one replaced it. Seeing the leer directed at me, I pushed harder at his chest. In the blink of an eye, he had my wrists in one hand pinned above my head. My eyes widened from my trapped position.

His eyes gleamed in the twilight making my heart race, and I instinctively tried to pull my hands free from his hold. The grip on my wrists was firm but gentle enough not to hurt me. His other hand was back on my waist kneading the muscles there making me quiver slightly. For just a split second, I felt true fear, but then I remembered that he promised never to do lasting harm to me.

"Now, now…don't be like that, love." Undertaker pouted at me. "You've maaaade me soooo curious. I juuuust want to know." The mortician cocked his head making his left eye disappear behind a silver waterfall. I huffed from under the man as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nope. I'm not telling, and you can't make me!" Little did I know that I had just thrown down the gauntlet. The leer from before spread over his face as his eyes glowed brighter then before. I felt very nervous, but I held my gaze with the reaper not backing down despite my position. A darker chuckle then from before sounded in the quite room as Undertaker leaned down to almost touch my nose with his.

"Challenge accepted!~"


	21. Chapter 21

I swallowed nervously as I stared with narrowed eyes at the reaper's determined gaze. He had untied the charcoal grey sash and tied my hands together above my head with my left hand by my right elbow and vise versa covering them from wrist to elbow. Undertaker was kneeling above my thighs keeping my legs trapped under his weight. He has his arms crossed as he looked down at me. He had wrestled me out of the robe I had on, so now I was just in a black tank top and a pair of baggy blue jeans.

"Don't worry, lovely. I won't bite too hard!~" The maniac grin on his face did nothing to reassure me as he giggled over his choice of words. I tugged at my restrains, but the reaper had tied them very well. I couldn't even budge my arms at all, so I pulled them down over my head to look like I was crossing them. I raised an eyebrow at him as his smile widened.

"Poor choice of words, Undertaker. I thought you were a grim reaper, not a vampire. I don't need you sucking my blood! Now get off me! It's cold in here!" I shivered as I complained to the mad man. The mortician made the silly face with his mouth in the shape of an 'o', and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I wanted to stay mad at him, but he makes it very hard.

"I don't waaaaant to. You are just sooooooo comfy I could stay here aaaaall day!" His head shakes causing his silver locks to catch the fading light coming from the window as he lazily spoke, dragging out the vowels with some of the words. The face he was making had transformed into a mischievous boyish grin.

I glare at the man when he doesn't move, and I try to wiggle my way out from under him. Just as I was making progress, a set if hands clampdown on my hips to still my movements. My gaze flys to his face, but Undertaker had his head bowed with the fringe covering my view. I warily watched the reaper as I tried to squirm away.

"Stop moving, kitten, or I just might not be able to control myself." His almost throaty tone froze me in my tracks. His head slowly lifted causing my eyes to meet his. The heated look in that gaze almost made me forget about the cold air in the room. I shivered and broke out in goosebumps as that insufferable smirk worked its way back on his lips.

"Oh! You are cold, love!" He exclaimed with a worried voice. Undertaker flicked the buttons on his robe open as he leaned over me. The cloth and his hair almost completely covered both of us. With little distance between us, I could feel my body rapidly warming. His hands flexed on my hips before he tightened his grip again.

"Don't worry, kitten! I'll warm you up!~ We don't want you getting sick now, do we?~" The reaper closed the distance between our lips with a devious glint in his chartreuse eyes.

I had to bide my time I knew he would let his guard down eventually. I only put up a token resistance as his tongue traced my lips before sliding inside. The wet muscle danced a wicked waltz with mine as I relaxed my body on the bed. One of the reaper's hands left my hip and trailed up my frame to gently cup the back of my neck. I could feel the other one play with the hem of the tank top as I shuddered in his grasp.

I shivered as I felt his nails graze my skin when those slender fingers rubbed circles just under my hair line. The reaper used his hand to tilt my head to the side so he could deepen the kiss, and his weight settled over me trapping my arms between his chest and mine. I started to loose my resolve to stay silent as the mortician gently massage the muscles on the back of my neck as he broke the kiss. I could feel my face heat up as I heard that dark chuckle coming from the man above me.

"Why won't you tell me, lovely? You must've thought of a reeeeeeally good one to make your eyes sparkle like they did…" Undertaker purred in my ear as he pressed kisses all over my face. The dangerous edge from when I first met him was back in his voice. Just hearing it sent my heart racing in excitement. Being with the reaper like was like playing with fire. It was so beautiful to see, but it had the potential to harm you if you weren't careful.

"No, you made me mad with that little stunt you pulled earlier, and no amount of sweet talking will get you out of it." I narrowed my eyes at him with a huff. It was an empty threat, and I had a feeling he knew it. I was trying so hard not to cave into the warm caresses and soft spoken words, but I was fighting a losing battle.

"Mad? Over a little mark?" The mortician pulled back to sit up and he peered at me through his bangs. After a moment of observing me, the manic bursts into giggles as he held his stomach. My eyes went wide with shock as the unexpected laughter, but I could feel my anger rising. Glaring at the man, I swiftly sat up and managed to reach a handful of silver hair with my bound hands.

Twisting my prize around my hand, I yanked on his hair causing a yelp and I felt his slide slightly off my legs.. Following the momentum, I twisted the two of us on the bed. In a flurry of silver and black, I ended up straddling the reaper's waist. I glared down at the shocked man with his hair wrapped tightly around my hand.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed as I gave a harsh tug to the lock of hair in my grasp. "I was moved at the trust you put in me, and I wanted to come up with a good name! Then you had to go and make a game out of it. And what was that with the bite? Normally I don't mind your quirky sense of humor, but you need to realize that you can push me too far! You…you ma-" my words were cut off by a pair of lips.

Undertaker had pulled me down with one hand and wrapped his other hand around the hair I held captive. I was knocked off balance from the change in position, and I ended up sprawled over the man. As he pulled back, my arms were freed and I placed them on his chest to push myself off. An arm wrapped around me keeping me pinned to the mortician's torso. I wasn't through yelling at him, but as I tried to start my rant again, a finger was placed on my lips.

"I'm sorry, kitten. I didn't mean to upset you, even though you look adorable when you're angry,~" he cackled when he said this rubbing my back with his hand. My anger just fled from my body, but I was still slightly miffed at the man. The reaper deflated a bit as he saw my expression. He brought my hand that was still gripping his hair to his mouth, and gave it a kiss on the knuckles.

"You're right, I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I just couldn't help myself, love." Undertaker cupped my cheek as he gazed at me. "I don't know what it is, but there is something about you that makes me lose control. I am a very possessive man, and I don't want to scare you. Sometimes I just act without thinking when it comes to you."

I sighed as stared at the mortician. He was obviously trying so hard, and I knew there were be hiccups along the way if I stayed with this man. I leaned into the hand on my face as I fully relaxed. I got a wide smile as he pulled my face closer to rub noses with me.

"Well, lovely? Do you forgive me?" He whispered against my lips. With an inner eye roll, I pecked his lips as I nodded. The breath was knocked out of me as he tightly hugged me to his chest. My head ended up in the crook of his neck as he rubbed his cheek against the top of my head. I was able to wiggle in a comfortable spot in his iron grip as I waited for him to finish cuddling me.

"Now, kitten. What name did you pick out for me?" Oh, boy…here we go again…

**A.N.- I know. I'm nothing but a tease**.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. I need some help. I want to include the ship arc, but I'm not sure how to do so. I do know I want Zion to either tell or allow Undertaker to make the bizarre dolls, but I need a scenario that allows for that to happen. **

**If any of you lovely readers have an idea, please let me know. I happily welcome any suggestions.**

**Thanks so much!**

"I suppose I can tell you now that you apologized." I pried his arms loose enough to sit up. I wanted to see his reaction to the name. The reaper followed making me slide down to sit on his lap. I felt a sudden rush of nerves as Undertaker looked at me with poorly hidden eagerness. What if he hated the name? What if it was the name of an old colleague of his?

"Kitten, stop fretting. I'm sure whatever name you got tucked away in your head will be juuuust fine. Now quit keeping me in the dark!" The mortician said as he tapped my nose with the end of a long black fingernail. I gave the man a small smile as I took a deep breath.

"Adrian Crevan. Out of all the name I thought of…this one fits you best…" I played with the ends of the reaper's hair in my hand as I watched his face for a reaction.

"Black Fox? Hmmm…." Undertaker looked like he was mulling it over in his head. A mischievous grin worked its way on his lips. "I think you're right, lovely. I love it! Such a clever little kitten I have with me!~ She knows me so well!~ Now I just hope I can live up to the name you picked out!~" He had a preening expression on his face as he leaned down to rub his cheek against mine causing me to giggle.

"I'm glad you like it, and I don't think you will have any problem. You are already well on your way with it." My cheeks lit up like wildfire at his praise, and a warm glow grew in my chest as a smile of my own spread over my lips. I was so happy he liked his new name. I shivered as a draft blew into the room silently cursing the reaper in my head for taking my overcoat away.

One of Adrian's eyebrows lifted at my shudder, and he placed a slender hand on my shoulder. He made a displeased noise at the feeling of me trembling in the cold. He brought me closer to him and proceeded to wrap us both up in the black robe he was wearing. Once I was surrounded by warmth, I yawned as I snuggled into the reaper's chest.

"You need to get some rest. Tomorrow we are going to start your training. We've got a lot to do," Adrian muttered in my hair as my eyes drifted close. I just gave him a nod as I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

-Time Skip-

It had been a few months since Grandpa unlocked my powers, and I discovered more about my abilities then I had ever known. Both Adrian and I were surprised to find out that I had an increased healing factor when I accidentally cut my hand while trying to remove glass shards from one of his guests. It was slightly hilarious to watch the mortician berate the corpse after the cut had sealed itself.

Other powers soon began to slowly show themselves after that little episode. I was getting faster and stronger as the days went by, and after nearly demolishing a mahogany coffin, the reaper decided to help me learn to control my strength and speed.

I found out Adrian was a slave driver when it came to training. I'm not going into the details, but it was bad…just…bad. Every day when we were finished with our guests, he would pull out a sotoba and would either expect my to evade him or disarm him.

Needless to say, I was covered in a lot of bruises after these sessions. While I thought the man was crazy for doing things the way he was, I can't argue with the results. After the second month of hellish training, I was finally able to control my strength and speed.

Another thing that was just causing an annoyance for the mortician were the demon attacks. Lower level demons would try to get in every now and then, but Adrian had no trouble in exterminating them. Sometimes he would let me fight them off ready to step in at anytime if I needed help.

My grandfather was very pleased with my progress. Every couple of days, he would come into my dream and help me train with my inner flame. I really enjoyed the time I spent with him, and I was a quick study as he would brag. By now I could control my fire almost as good as Grandpa.

After fire practice, Grandpa would talk to me about lots of things he could sense from where he was sealed. He told me he was in the grim reaper's library that stored the records of every being that once held a soul. It was one day after training with both him and Adrian that he got a serious look on his face.

"Little Flame, the time has come for you to find my death scythe. Your body needs to adapt to the energy of my scythe before you can learn to wield it. You need to find your way into the reaper's library and locate my weapon. When you find it, touch the shaft and it will seal itself inside of you until you are ready to use it." My grandfather walked up to me and placed both hands on my shoulders.

Grandpa pulled me into a hug as his body started to fade, and I could feel myself waking up. He put his forehead on mine as he spoke once more.

"Good luck, Little Flame."

I woke up to a face full of silver and copper hair. My body was still sore this morning despite my enhanced healing. I groaned as I shook the hair away from my face not wanted to get up just yet. Once I realized that there was no going back to sleep, I sat up. Adrian was still sleeping so I tipped toed out of bed to go make breakfast.

Once the smell of ham, eggs, and toast permeated the air, the reaper slowly emerged from the bedroom. He walked over to where I was cooking the ham to wrap his arms around my waist and lay his chin on the top of my head.

"Keep cooking like this for me, and I'll get fat, kitten," he mumbled after a yawn. I smiled at the thought. Now that I was finally able to walk around again, I took over cooking for the two of us. It was a task I enjoyed all my life, and I loved to see the mortician gush over my food.

"With the way you make me train with you, I think you can afford to live a little when it comes to your meals!" I shooed him away to the table as I finished up. Adrian grumbled when he let go of me, but went to sit down anyway.

During breakfast I told the silver haired man that Grandpa wanted us to get his scythe. It took a while for the man to comprehend my words as he devoured his meal with enthusiasm that reminded me of a child.

"Sneak into the reaper library? I think we can do that, love. From what I can recall, there should be a few secret paths to get inside, but it has been a couple centuries since I've been there. We will go tonight!"


	23. Chapter 23

After we closed the shop for the day, Adrian pulled me to a small closet, tucked away in the back room. I looked at the aged, cracked door for a moment before I turned my skeptical gaze to the grinning man.

"This is how we're going to sneak in the reaper realm? If I didn't know you like I do, Adrian, I would say that you've lost what little sanity you have left," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. The mad man told me to not to wear loose clothing, so I found this ( steampunk_ninja/set?id=142758679) out of my clothes that came with me and some of the articles around the mortician's shop.

Adrian just cackled at my expression into one of his sleeve covered hands. He took off the strange hat he always wore when dealing with customers, and ran a hand threw his bangs pulling them out of the way. No matter how often I see those chartreuse colored eyes and that handsome face, a small flush would spread over the bridge of my nose.

"Kitten, have I ever given you reason to doubt me?" That smile on his face was mischievous as he offered his hand. I gave the manic an unamused glance as I took the hand held out to me. Adrian pulled me almost flush with his body as soon as he got a grip. My hand automatically went to his chest to help keep my balance from the quick move. I gave the man a smirk of my own.

"I don't doubt you, but sometimes I question your methods. Although, it is more fun to do things out of the ordinary. Keeps people on their toes." This got a highly amused laugh out of the man as he nodded with my words.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, love!~ How can one live if you never take time to have fun?" I chuckled at his words, as he moved the hand on my waist to get a better grip. I watched him put the other hand on the old door.

"Alright now, dear. I want you to hold on very tight, and close your eyes until I give the word. When we enter the portal, it will take me some time to find the right path." I nodded as I twined my arms around his neck. I saw the palm of his hand glow and another light coming around the cracks in the door.

Once the light faded, the door was opening inward by itself. All I could see was blackness, and I gave an uneasy shudder at the sight. It made me think of the first dream the Panther invaded, and Adrian gave me an encouraging smile before he kissed my forehead. Once I got myself under control, he stooped down and slipped his other arm under my knees.

Without any effort at all, I was lifted up as he turned his back to the dark portal. I took a deep shuddering breath and closed my eyes. I leaned against the reaper's shoulder and buried my face in the crook of his neck taking in the comforting scent of cinnamon and sandalwood.

"Remember, kitten. Don't open those pretty blue eyes until I say so. Stay cam and we'll be there before you know it." The man's voice helped me relax, and I nodded in his neck. The arms around me tightened and I felt him fall back into the darkness with a cackle.

The door slammed shut behind us making me flinch in Adrian's hold, but I kept my face hidden. The sensation was not like regular falling, but a gentle drifting in the blackness. Adrian was silent as we floated in empty space, but his embrace remained tight on me. Other then the slamming door, there was no sound at all in the portal. I was almost tempted to speak, but I didn't want to break the mortician's concentration.

After what felt like an eternity, I began to feel the sensation of gravity pulling on my body again. A breeze ruffled my hair making the strands brush my cheek, but I waited for Adrian to give me the okay to look. I felt him land on something solid and a slightly tired sigh came from above my head.

"That took longer then I thought, but here we are! Welcome to the realm of the grim reapers!" I pulled back from the mortician to look at my surroundings. It was almost like a city I would see in my time. There were office buildings, what looked like apartments, and a large heavily guarded building that looked like a cross between a museum and an office. It was dark in the realm, and clouds of mist swirled around the city. It was a bit surreal.

"Why is everything so…colorless?" I asked the silver haired man. "It's like looking through a black-and-white movie reel. The only color I see are the reapers." I felt him shrug at my question. When I looked at his face, I saw a loathing expression aimed towards the city with a sneer slowly growing.

"I never really found out. It's one of the many reasons why I retired. Let's get Zion's weapon and get out of here. The sooner we leave this realm, the better." Adrian obviously did not want to talk about it. I felt the suppressed anger in his form and dropped the subject for now.

With me still in his arms, he maneuvered his way down the rock formation we appeared on. We quietly made our way to the library hidden in the shadows. Adrian set me down on my feet after we got to a rock wall. I wanted to ask him why we were here, but he put a finger to my lips.

When he was sure I would remain silent, the reaper placed his hands on the rock wall and gave a might shove. A seam formed the shape of a large trapezoid, and the man pushed the door open without a sound. I blinked up at the smirking manic as I lifted a hand up conjuring a small flickering flame to light the way. He let out a small bark of laughter at my unimpressed look.

"Love, you sure know how to make me smile no matter what!~ This entrance to the library has been long forgotten by all but me. Most reapers now a days don't know the old ways in and out of the realm." He lead me down the twisting path as he explained. "Some of these tunnels were created by your grandfather in case demons ever breached the defenses. We were to smuggle out what souls we could if that ever happened." I held onto his sleeve as we got closer to the library. I could feel the presence of Grandpa's soul get stronger. My excitement was very hard to reign in, I wanted to rush ahead and get his death scythe and leave this place.

This entire world made me very uneasy. I could tell there were being living here, but the energy and emotions of the people were so suppressed. I felt like I was choking, and I couldn't imagine having to live here. It really explained a lot about Adrian and his state of mind.

I tuned back into the world around me when I caught the sounds of reapers ahead. I tightened my grip on the mortician's sleeve and gave it a tug. He looked back at me slightly grinning and held a black tipped finger to his lips and motioned me to follow him. Quickly dousing my flame, we inched closer to hear the conversation. Adrian pulled me in front of him and held me tight against his chest and pulled his robe around us. Both voices sounded very annoyed and bored.

"…believe we have to guard this place. There hasn't been anything this deep in the dispatch in centuries. Why do we have to protect these dusty books?"

"It's the rules, and you know how William is about the rules."

"That's true. He's so uptight there is a rumor going around that he's in a relationship with the rule book." I smacked Adrian in the chest as I heard him snicker in my ear.

"Really? Doesn't surprise me to be honest, but what does is the amount of guards that has increased. William's increased the number of reapers around here." My ears perked at this statement. I strained to listen to the reply.

"Oh, it has something to do with the rumors of the Death Angel's granddaughter being sighted. The Grim Reaper High Council don't want her finding his death scythe and releasing the big boss." My eyes widened at that as the arms around me tightened. The explanation continued.

"The Council think it is a betrayal for the boss man to hand over souls to the demons whither they have a contact or not. To them, it doesn't matter that the souls are trapped in limbo. As long as the demons don't get the souls, that is all they're thinking about. Personally, I think it's because they would have to give up the power the Council possess. Since the boss has been trapped, they are ruling over the realm."

I held my hand over my mouth in horror. The wrongness of that made something in my gut twist in disgust. The arms around me now felt like steel bands with the tension held within the muscles. I placed my other hand on the top arm and leaned back into Adrian's chest. The silver haired reaper relaxed by only a tiny fraction.

"Do you think the Council really thinks that way? I can't imagine they would do such a thing!" A sigh came out of the other reaper.

"I don't know. All I do know is that it's almost time for shift change, and I don't want any overtime."

Not wanting to hear anymore, I managed to turn in the mortician's grip and tilted my head further down the path. Glowing jade orbs caught my eye in the darkness, and I felt the arms around me pull me up. I was carried away from the two gossiping reapers into the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

The two of us stalked around the library in the shadows as we tried to find Grandpa's death scythe. While I could sense the location of the weapon, we had to backtrack a lot to avoid the grim reapers stationed around almost all the entrances. Most of the tunnels were very cramped for me and I was amazed that Adrian was able to worm his way after me.

We finally caught a lucky break when the mortician led me down a dead end. I didn't have time to ask if he knew what he was doing because light filtered through a crack in front of us. Using the small amount of light, Adrian pulled out a black cloak from his sleeve. Placing it on me and covering my head with the hood, he wrapped his fingers around the door.

Slowly and slightly, the reaper pulled the door open and we stepped out into a large empty room. Well…there was one thing in the room. Just in front of the entrance we came through, there was a large statue of a reaper. I walked around to look at the front of it while Adrian sealed the tunnel. When I saw a very familiar profile, I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"So…is there a particular reason there is a monument to you here? Did you plan to stop here so you could bask in your greatness or was this all just an interesting coincidence?" I kept my voice down as I observed the likeness of my companion. While the statue was all made from a solid piece of stone, in my mind's eye I could see it. It was like looking at a marble replica had the same length of hair and the same death scythe as the original, but that is where the similarities ended.

The weapon looked dead, it didn't have the beauty and sense of presence as the skeleton scythe I saw in my dream. Perhaps it was the mobility the real one has in Adrian's hands, but the representation of the weapon was far from impressive. While it was an exact copy, it lacked the power that radiated from real death scythes.

Looking closely at the being wielding the stone scythe, I could see large discrepancies. I knew this person was who Adrian was in the past, but seeing this made he so happy that he wasn't whoever this is anymore.

The statue had a business suit on with a long trench coat that was left unbuttoned. One glove covered hand held the death scythe in a rest position with the curved blade facing up while the other one was curled in a loose fist. An invisible breeze was ruffling the long strands of hair and causing the coat to flare open at the waist, but it was the face of the man that caught most of my attention.

The major difference was the pair of thin framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, and the scars on his face and neck were missing. He wasn't smiling or even smirking at his audience. That mouth was set in a straight line that was the definition of emotionless. The eyes held a hard stoic expression and the posture of the being screamed unfriendly, stern, and almost boredom. I was staring at the statue for what felt like a long while until I hear Adrian muttering as he walked over to me.

"Always hated that thing. It's an eyesore, and a waste of space. I don't know what they were thinking when they put that here. There are some things that should remain buried in the past not immortalized for every one to see." Looking over at the real thing, I felt my heart flutter as my eyes met his. His eyes held shadows of a long life before he met me. I could see the darkness of some of those memories as he glanced at the monument. There were things that haunted this man.

I held my hand out to him when he got within reaching distance. The reaper gave me a confused look, but took my hand just the same. I twined our fingers together and tugged him closer to me. When he was in front of me, I brush a lock of starlight hair out of his eyes with a smile of my lips.

"While its not a bad likeness, I think I like the real thing better." Adrian blinked at me as he took in my words. His chartreuse eyes glanced over to the statue before turning back to me. My smile faded a bit as I narrowed my eyes at him. "That man is not you. He is cold and unfeeling. You are full of life and have such a warm heart. He does not know how to smile or knows the joy of laughter, but you do."

His eyes widen as I moved my hand to cup his cheek my thumb brushing the scar on his face. I tightened the grip my hand had on his as I stared deep into his eyes.

"Remember this…that man is Theodore Warren. He is in your past, not your future. You are Adrian Crevan. My sly, mischievous fox. Now let's leave that relic here and find that scythe before we are found out." I watched his face light up in a foxy grin as he nodded at my words, and used our joined hands to pull me in a quick kiss.

"Where would I be without you, kitten?" Adrian asked against my lips. I shrugged as I pulled back. With that manic grin back in place, the reaper pulled me along as we walked through a hallway. Like shadows we traveled along the hall until we came to a large double door with a single reaper guardian.

I cocked my head to the side as I saw him. The reaper looked young, around my age physically. He had duel color wavy hair that was black underneath and blond on top. He was in the customary suit with glasses, and in front of him was a lawnmower. The blond was leaning against the machine with a bored expression.

"Man, why did Mr. Spears post me here? It's not like anything could make it this far inside the library without alerting the rest of dispatch. I really wanted to go to that party the girl in General Affairs was throwing tonight." The young reaper sighed as he closed his eyes.

Hiding behind the mortician, I gave a quite snicker in my hand. He reminded me a lot of a friend of mine back in my time. I think they would get along very well if they were to ever meet. Blondie seemed like a good guy from what I could tell. I watched him for another minute while Adrian came up with a way in the library.

Pulling me further in the shadows, the silver haired man took out a vial of pink liquid and threw it at the feet of the young reaper. It shattered and a pink mist enveloped the boy. He coughed and tried to get out of the cloud of gas, but he slumped to the ground in seconds. I felt a twinge of worry for the guy as Adrian and I hurried to the door.

"Don't worry, love. He'll be out for a couple of hours with nothing but a small headache later." The older reaper whispered to me as we passed the unconscious body. I nodded and he pushed the door open and we went inside.

The room we entered was full of books. There shelves from floor to ceiling, and I could see several stories with the same thing over the railing about fifteen feet in front of me. The room stretched on for so long, I couldn't see the opposite wall from where I was standing. From where I was, I could feel the pulses of Grandpa's suppressed powers a good distance above our heads.

"Well, this is where the reapers keep all the cinematic records of every living being in the world living or dead. As you can see, we've been around for a long time." Adrian had walked to stand beside me. I saw he had pulled his hair back and put a cloak of his own over his head. I took a deep breath as I felt my nerves surface.

The mortician took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I peeked at him from under my hood and offered a small smile. Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes and concentrated on trying to find the exact location of my grand father's death scythe.

Hearing a commotion outside the door, Adrian and I whipped around to face it. The words were to muffled to make out, but they weren't needed. As the door busted open, the silver haired man grabbed my waist and began to leap towards the railing I saw earlier. Several shouts were heard behind us before an authoritative tone rang out.

"Sound the alarm! There are intruders in the library! Seal all the exits, don't let them get away!"

A blaring alarm began to ring throughout the building, and I heard Adrian curse under his breath. With one arm wrapped around my waist, he used the other to pull us up to the upper levels of the library.


	25. Chapter 25

Adrian twisted both of us in the air as he dodged death scythes from multiple reapers. Shouts echoed in the space, and more reapers poured into the library. With another curse, the mortician twisted me so I was on his back piggyback style. I used my knees to grip his waist so he could use his arms, and my hands got a tight hold on his shoulders.

The silver haired reaper landed on the top story of the library and took off running down a dark hallway just past a large shelf of white books. He took a larger, pink vial out of his sleeve and threw it at the men chasing us. I heard the glass shatter and several thumps as we turned a corner.

"We've got more men down!"

"Take them to the medical wing! Has someone left to inform William!?"

"After them!"

I felt Adrian sigh as the voices got closer to us. He managed to stay ahead of our pursuers as we got closer to the target. I noticed the pull of Grandpa's power down another side hallway. I pulled myself closer to the mortician to whisper in his ear.

"Take the next right! I can feel him nearby!" I was almost flung off of the mad man's back when he was forced to take a sharp turn to avoid what looked like a battle axe. The two of us ducked through the door, and my companion pulled a bookshelf down to block the door behind us.

"That won't hold for long. We need to hurry up and get out of here. Zion should be just up ahead." Adrian took off again with his arms sliding under my knees. Looking around the room we were in, I saw more books and tables with chairs all around. Running around the building made my sense of perception confused.

From the outside, the library didn't look as big as it did from the inside. I had a moment where I looked to make sure a time lord was not lurking about, and I gave a mental sigh of relief when I didn't see one. While I absolutely loved that show, I don't think I could handle dropping in the Tardis right about now.

Moving on…

Adrian ran towards a door at the back of the room. A bright orange glow was coming from the frosted glass and I felt the power grow the closer we got. Just as we made it halfway across the room, a chainsaw revved up behind us. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched the shelf blocking the door being carved up by the moving blade. The saw made quick work of the obstacle, and once more grim reapers were pouring in after us, but they were too far back. It seemed like we were going to make it.

I looked ahead again just as the mortician skidded to a stop. There was another reaper between us and the door that hid my grandfather's death scythe. With a set of pruners in his hand, the dark haired reaper pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's far enough, intruders. You will be taken into custody for the crime of trespassing in the Grim Reaper Library." The tone of the man's voice was neutral. No emotions at all. Adrian set me down and pushed me to stay behind him as the other reapers blocked our escape. I clenched a fist full of the silver haired man's cloak in my hand as he stared down the other reapers.

"Oh, William! You're so stoic!~" It was the red reaper from before. He sauntered up to the dark haired man with a grin, showing those shark like teeth. He had the chainsaw resting on one shoulder as the other hand was placed on his hip.

I had to suppress a shudder as I felt bloodlust radiate from the red head. When he turned his gaze to the two of us, I felt Adrian tense. The red reaper got an excited look in his eyes as he observed us. Just as it looked like he was about to pounce, the pruning shears struck him across the head. I winced as he made a hard landing on his face.

"Grell Sutcliff. That will not be necessary. As you can see, the intruders are surrounded. They won't be able to escape." The dead voice huffed as he used his shears to push his glasses back up. The red head muttered under his breath about how William was so forceful, and I could have swore I saw a slight shudder come over the dark haired man.

Adrian took his chance while the reaper's were distracted. Quickly pulling a neon green vial, he smashed it of the ground before he turned to cover my head. A bright flash of light emerged from the tiny glass bottle nearly blinding me from my spot behind the mortician.

The silver haired man grabbed the closest reaper's death scythe. Watching him spin the staff that had a saw on one end, my eyes widened as he disarmed most of the other reapers. I backed up a bit to stay out of his way.

Grell and William were the first to recover, and both went after my companion. The red head took the silver haired man by surprise. He went after the older man like an angry dog, and the hooded man had to dodge the manic swipes of the chainsaw.

After a close call resulting in the tearing of the black cloak covering his form, Adrian pulled back to get out of range allowing the leader to stab his pruning tool in Adrian's right shoulder! My eyes widened and a gasp of horror escaped my mouth as the tool was pulled out.

Blood spurted from the wound and made me realize that the cinematic records were about to emerge from the wound. The silver haired reaper drop the scythe to grab his shoulder to keep the reel from showing. Grell went to make another slice that the mad man skillfully flipped away from. Using the redhead's momentum, he twisted his attacker to face William.

With a booted foot to the back, Grell went flying towards the stoic man. The retired reaper landed just to the right of me in a crouch. The two younger men managed not to hit each other with their death scythes, but they ended up in a tangle of body parts much to the long haired reaper's delight. The other man was forced to place a hand on the redhead's backside as he tried to get up.

"William! This is not the time or place for this kind of activity!" Grell swooned over being touched by his superior, and if the situation were any different, I probably would have laughed so hard at the short haired man's expression. With a sharp jab with the pruners, William was free and rushing toward us.

Adrian grunted as he got to his feet. Realizing this mission was a lost cause for now, the silver haired man kicked a passed out reaper toward the incoming man. Taken by surprise, William was forced to drop his scythe in order to catch his comrade.

Using this opportunity, my companion lifted his right hand in the air. The smell of burning ozone filled my nose, and a bubble bright light appeared just before his hand. I covered my eyes, but the light was so bright it didn't help. With a grimace, Adrian used his non injured arm to drag my small frame to him as he pulled us in the bubble. I gasped as the world around us disappeared in the white light.


	26. Chapter 26

The light blinded me as we spun in the air. I kept my eyes tightly shut as I clutched on to whatever part of Adrian I managed to grab. In the span of a few seconds, though it seemed much longer, the light vanished and both of us tumbled on a hard floor. After a few rolls on the ground, we finally came to a stop. I heard a pained groan from under me, and I lifted my head to see myself laying horizontally across the mortician's stomach.

A dizzy sensation overwhelmed me as I tried to get off the man, and I ended up slumping beside him as I tried to wait for it to pass. When my eyes opened again without the room spinning, I saw that we had landed back in the front room of the shop. I sat up placing a hand to my head, and I heard a chuckle come from the man beside me.

"Well, that certainly didn't go as I had planned," Adrian said as he also sat up and leaned against a coffin behind him. I pushed the hood off my head and groaned as I leaned on another coffin. When I felt like the world wasn't going to tilt on me when I finally stood up, I pulled myself up on the coffin.

I looked over at the reaper who had an amused but pained grin on his face. He had taken his cloak off and the right sleeve of both his robe and tunic were saturated with blood. The cloak was soaking up the blood so it didn't get on the floor. His left hand was putting pressure on the wound to his shoulder, and the other hand hung limply by his side. I couldn't stop the tears watering my eyes even if I wanted to. He sighed as he shifted a bit.

"Kitten, please don't cry. You know I can't stand to see a pretty lady cry. This little scratch is nothing. I'll be right as rain as soon as I get patched up." I held my tears back and helped him up. With me keeping a grip on him, we walked to the bathroom. Going into caretaker mode, I pushed him to sit on the counter. I assisted the reaper in taking his robe and tunic off, and I had to fight not to look at his bare chest.

I pulled off my cloak after I turned the water on. Once I got a cloth wet, I gently washed the blood off his arm, chest and shoulder. The wound was about as long as four of my fingers and still sluggishly bleeding. I bit my lip as I placed the cloth on the wound and put pressure on it. The man gave a small hiss as he tried not to tense.

"Hold this here. I'll be right back." When the silver haired man placed his hand on the cloth, I walked out to get some thread and a needle. I found it a little ironic now that I wasn't the patient this time. I just hope this is only a one time occurrence.

Finding what I needed in the messy room, I hurried back to my companion. The reaper was rubbing an ointment into the gash on his shoulder when I came back in the small bathroom. Still not looking at the bare chest, I set to work on his shoulder. The bleeding had stopped and I gave a sigh of relief. While Adrian had an advanced healing factor, a wound from a death scythe would not be quick thing to heal. I threaded the needle and was about to start when a hand gripped my wrist.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I can do it myself if I need to." I gave the man a smile as I pulled my hand loose from him.

"Granted I've never had to stitch a person, I do know how to sew. It's one of the few things my grandmother taught me, and she made sure I was good at it before she died. Don't worry! I promise it won't look too bad." With that said, I pushed the needle in his skin. I tuned everything out as I worked, not wanting to mess this up. It took a few minutes, but I finished without a single mistake. After I tied the thread off, I got the bandages sitting on the counter beside the mortician. He was inspecting the stitch work when I looked back at him.

"Very consistent and neat. You did a better job then I would have with my left hand. I'm impressed." I felt my cheeks flush at the praise as I wrapped up his shoulder. By now I could no longer hold my gaze from his uncovered torso. I kept sneaking glances at him until I finished. I tied the bandage and stepped back while Adrian moved his shoulder around testing his mobility. While he was distracted, I couldn't help but run my gaze over his body.

He was pale and his abdomen had a couple of large scars crisscrossing his skin. The longest one I saw was the one coming down from his left shoulder and stopped just before his abs. There were shorter scars that were scattered over his ribs and arms, and I'm sure his back had some as well. The silver haired man was lean, but he had toned muscles from years of reaping and battling demons. Adrian hopped off the counter and turned to look for his tunic and robe. That gave me a perfect view of his back.

Just as I suspected, there were more scars on his back, but they were small. This caused something to relax in my chest. No large scars on the back meant that this man was no coward. The silver hair covering part of his back drew my attention to the contracting colors of his pants. The leather boots and trousers looked to be almost a second skin on the man, and my mouth went dry as I watched the muscles on his back and those just above his remaining clothes stretch as he moved. I caught myself wondering if his unmarked skin was as smooth t it looked.

I felt my face blaze with heat as I stared at all that pale skin and my fingers were itching to touch. When I saw him turning around, I quickly averted my eyes but the blush on my face refused to go away. I reached to pick up the cloak I had set on the side of the tub, but the reaper had beaten me to it. When I looked at his face, a sly, knowing grin was on his lips.

"See something you like?~" The reaper asked me in a deeper voice. My blush darkened and spread up to my ears as a shiver ran down my spine. I swallowed as I nodded without thinking trying to get control of myself, but the half naked man was providing a large distraction. A smug smirk was my response as I realized what I just did. Not being able to come up with a comeback, I turned on my hill and all but ran out of the bathroom with the reaper's laughter following me.

I made my way up the stairs and into the kitchen. I had developed a habit of making tea whenever I was flustered or upset, and lately I've been flustered a lot in the past few days. As I went through the motions, everything seemed to sink in my head.

We weren't able to get Grandpa's death scythe, and Adrian was injured. I knew it wasn't a bad wound, but it still rattled me for some reason. Perhaps it was the realization that he wasn't indestructible, but I hated to see him get hurt. I didn't even notice my hands were shaking until a pair of black clawed hands covered my own.

The reaper took the kettle off the stove and set it to the side as he turned me around to face him. He has put a plain charcoal gray button up shirt on with the top three buttons undone, and I didn't know if I was relieved or disappointed over not being able to see that pale skin. My eyes were almost level with his collarbone and he lifted my head to meet his eyes. I was still trembling even when I looked into his chartreuse eyes.

It took a few seconds, but when he gave me a gentle smile, something inside me snapped. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I almost tackled him. Adrian took a step back to keep is balance as I just held on tight to him, but he let me hug him. I didn't cry for long, and I didn't sob at all.

I pulled back away from his chest, and I turned to finish the tea. The mortician wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I poured the tea in the only two cups he owned.

"Don't worry, kitten. I'm fine. That stuffy, young whelp just caught me off guard. It'll take more then that to bring me down." He rested his cheek on the top of my head as he spoke. I gave him a shaky nod as I put some sugar in the cups.

"I'm glad it wasn't a serious wound, but I don't like that you got hurt." I felt him shrug above me as I finished.

"Accidents happen, love. All I can do is try to be more careful. Now, put those thought out of your head and try to relax. Dispatch never saw who we were, so we don't have to worry about them coming after us." He picked up his cup and walked over to the couch I convinced him to buy. I followed after him and sat down beside him.

Adrian stretched out and put his head on my lap after he finished his tea. I ran my fingers through his hair as I felt the tension slowly bleed out of my body. I looked down at the reaper's face and saw him sleeping. My lips curled into a small smile, and before I knew it, I joined him in slumber.


	27. Chapter 27

Dream

I opened my eyes to see Grandpa and Adrian talking just a few feet away. Grandpa didn't look happy, and the reaper looked frustrated. I gave a sigh as I sat up in the field of flowers. I didn't want to talk to Grandpa just yet, but it seemed he had other ideas.

"So you're telling me that the Council doesn't want me to return! Just what do those think they are doing?!" My grandfather was yelling at the silver haired reaper as he told the angel what happened. His wings flared out causing flames to fly off his feathers as he started pacing in front of the mortician. Adrian just held back a sigh.

"Zion, they view you allowing demons to retrieve their contracted souls from limbo as a betrayal to everything Dispatch stands for. Right now, hardly any demon can get to their souls because you sealed the key to the gates with you. It doesn't matter that the souls can't get into Heaven or Hell as long as the souls aren't being devoured by demons." This just made my grandfather fume even more.

I got up and walked over to the two men. Adrian gave me a long suffering sigh as I stood next to him watching the fire come off Grandpa's hands and wings. The copper haired man was muttering as he paced, and we just let him be for a few minutes. Then with a cry of rage, a ring of fire exploded from him. Adrian pulled me to him and we ducked under the blaze as it swept past us. I straightened up with a scowl on my face.

"Are you finished with you temper tantrum, Grandpa?" I crossed my arms over my chest. My grandfather whipped his head to glare at me. There was murder in his eyes, but I held his gaze with a glare of my own.

"This is not helping. You need to chill right now and try to think. I'm sure there is a way to remind the Council just who is in charge. We just have to be patient." After a few minutes, Grandpa just sagged where he stood and the flames around him were extinguished. I felt Adrian relax behind me once my grandfather calmed down.

"The Council needs to be dealt with soon. I cannot overlook this incident! As soon as I get out of here they will know my wrath!" Grandpa came to stand before us and crossed his arms in an effort to remain calm. The reaper brought up an interesting fact once he was sure he would have his hair set on fire.

"Zion, not all the reapers agree with the Council. We might be able to use this to our advantage." My grandfather mulled the thought over in his head for a bit before he sighed. He lifted a hand to run it through his hair.

"While that is all well and good, Khronos, we still need to figure out how Cal is going to get to my scythe. The library is going to be under tighter security then ever before after this incident." I nodded in agreement with the angel's words. It was tough getting in the first time, it might be impossible to get in again.

"What we need is a distraction. Adrian, is there anything you could think of that might cause the Council enough trouble that they are required to investigate?" I turned to look at the silver haired man. He looked puzzled at me for a moment before he tilted his head up and brought a black fingernail up to tap on his chin.

It wasn't long before an evil, manic grin spread across his face. He turned his insane grin to us and gave a cackle that sent chills down my spine. The insanity in his jade orbs startled me so much that I had to take a step away from the reaper. I saw Grandpa narrow his eyes at the reaper.

"Hehehehehehe! There is something I am just dyyyyyyyying to know!~ Zion, can yoooou enlighten this old reaper?~" The giggle in his voice made Grandpa tense, but the older being gave a weary nod. Adrian hugged himself as he swayed back and forth in anticipation. I rolled my eyes at his antics, but he made me curious.

"Hehehehe! Whaaaaat happens after the end title on the cinematic records?" The manic asked his superior with a crazy glint in his eye. I cocked my head before I looked over at my grandfather. He was watching Adrian for a few minutes before a grin matching the reaper's grew on his face.

"You know, I never found out, but I bet if a certain reaper were to investigate, he might be able to tell me. Of course, it would have to be under the table so to speak, but I'm sure you can come up with a nice cover story. It is an interesting idea. I wonder what could happen." Watching the two of them like this made me worry. I had a feeling that this will not end well for someone. They both turned their gazes to me and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What does happen?" Grandpa's grin widened as he started to chuckle. Adrian looked like a kid in a candy store with permission to find out. He was spinning in circles, laughing to himself, and making me worry for his sanity and mine. Getting his chuckling under control, my grandfather finally answered me.

"Cal, I want you to know everything happens for a reason. When you are working for death, you will have to detach yourself from your sympathy for the humans around you. You might hate me for this later, but I'm going to test your ability to handle death. Khronos will also be providing a distraction with the reapers with your test. If you cannot handle this, then I don't think you can handle being an Angel of Death." Grandpa had a serious look on his face now.

"What we are planning will possibly turn your stomach, but it needs to happen. You will need to help Khronos carry out his task." I nodded at him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Adrian was practically prancing as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh! I caaaan't wait tooooo get started!~ This is goooooing to beeee soooo much fuuuun!~" the reaper was singing in my ear as he shook in excitement. I rolled my eyes again at the mad man and saw Grandpa's eye twitch as he smiled at us. He didn't say anything, but I watched flickers of fire lap at his clenched fists.

"You both better be going now. You have a lot of work to do." My grandfather put two of his fingers on my forehead and the world went black.

End of Dream

I was pulled from my position on the couch by an excited reaper. He twirled me around the room as he cackled.

"I finally get to experiment! I finally get to experiment!" He sang over and over. I managed to escape his hold and stumble over to the kitchen out of his reach. He didn't even notice in his excitement. I shook my head at the crazy reaper as I yawned.

While Adrian was having his moment, I took a look out the window. It was about mid morning and snow was falling. My eyes lit up as I watched the big, fluffy flakes drift to the ground. I didn't get to enjoy snow in my hometown. It was usually too warm for anything more than a flurry. After a few minutes of enjoying the sight, there was a knock on the door. The silver haired mortician jerked his head up with a grin.

"Time to go to work!~"


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N. I bet you never saw this coming!**

It had been a few weeks since Grandpa gave Adrian permission to conduct his experiment, and the things were interesting to say the least. The reaper had found a doctor named Rian Stoker at a hospital that was so easily manipulated that he took advantage of the opportunity to conduct his experiments out of the shop.

With the mortician out for long periods of time, I was left to manage the store. Most of the guests that came in were the victims of the cold, so there wasn't much work to do. In my spare time, I cleaned the little shop up a bit. I was impressed with what a good dusting and sweeping did for it.

While the silver haired man was very busy at the hospital, he would make time to spend working with me at the morgue. It was on such a day, when business was slow that we decided to play a game.

The mad man set up some small tombstones and rolled a skull along the floor to knock them down. Not even bating an eye, I took my turn, and we started to get competitive. We were tied when I heard the sounds of a carriage pulling up outside. I gave my companion a grin as I got another strike. Adrian and I stepped back into the shadows as we waited for the door to open.

"Undertaker! Are you in?" Our two favorite customers walked inside. I heard the creepy laughter of the mortician as he rolled the skull along the floor startling the young lord. I gave a disappointed sigh when the man got a strike.

"Welcome, Earl. Reeeeeady to try that coffin out I made for yoooooou?~" The boy turned to glare at the mortician. I gave our guests a smile and a wave. Adrian was tossing another skull in his hand as he walked over to the butler and master.

"Have a seat!~ Cal just made some cookies!~" I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room to fetch the tea and fresh batch of cookies.

As soon as I came back, the reaper had grabbed three of the bone shaped treats and was already munching down on them. I offered some to the child, but he politely declined.

"Corpses of children? Hmmmm…" The silver haired man muttered as he finished off one of the bones.

"We need to know if you've cleaned any of them up. They are still being treated as missing in polite society." Sebastian handed a stack of files over to the mortician as Ciel spoke. The mad man looked over the papers before trying to get his laugh. In a surprising twist, the boy offered to make the reaper laugh, but then he threw both his butler and myself out the door.

Blinking at the closed door, I gave a sigh as I pulled out a grocery list. It was about time to restock anyway, so I adjusted the new set of mortician's garments that Adrian had gifted to me after running the shop on my own for a week. Mentally dreading having to carry all our stuff by myself, I took a peek at the butler beside me.

"This is going to take awhile. Sebastian, I need to run to the market. Would you like to accompany me?" The demon looked a bit hesitant as he glanced at me before looking back at the door. I huffed at the man. "Your master will be fine. Undertaker is not going to do anything to him, and he'll be perfectly safe here. We'll be back before they notice we were gone."

I walked off without waiting for an answer. I was about halfway through with my shopping, when I tried to reach above my head for a bag of sugar. It was just out of reach making me fume for a second, and as I was about to call for help, a white gloved hand picked up the bag. Sebastian gave me that fake smile as he offered to carry the bags I had already gotten.

"You are quite fast, Miss Cal. I had lost you in the crowd after you left the shop." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the black haired man. It was after I spent some time with the demon that I came to regret my decision to ask for his assistance. The whole time he was with me, I noticed him watching with a disturbing amount of intensity. I kept an eyes on him, but didn't really think much about it as I continued to get the things I needed for the shop.

With the butler's help, I finished buying everything I needed in about half the time it usually would have taken me. On the way back, Sebastian refused to let me carry my own purchases. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, I only asked if he was sure before I let the subject go.

"Miss Cal, if I may ask, where did you come from? Your accent is not one I am familiar with," the smooth voice asked. I looked over my shoulder at the butler feeling my intuition sending warning bells. Deciding to be as vague as possible, I shrugged as I looked back ahead.

"I'm not surprised. Most people around here haven't been to where I'm from. I came from across the pond as you all would say." I heard a noise behind me as we turned down another street. Looking at the sky, I saw it was about late afternoon. I stopped at a bakery, and picked up a little snack to hold me over until dinner.

"One more question, if you don't mind." I glanced at the demon before he gripped my arm and pulled down an alley and pushed me up against the wall. As I tried to get my bearings, I noticed the black haired man had me trapped in the alley. Sebastian was watching me with an unreadable expression as I pushed myself away from the wall. I took a step back as he prowled closer to me.

Without even realizing it, the demon had me pinned against the wall with a hand just inches from my head. Cursing myself in my head, I gave the man an unimpressed look as I crossed my arms over my chest. Sebastian's gave me a flirty smirk as his face lowered to whisper in my ear.

"What is it about you that intrigues me? Whenever I see you, why can't I take my eyes off you?" The words were so softly spoken, but I felt like they were trying to claw their way inside my head. I could feel the darkness oozing from this form that was slowly trying to crawl up my body. I gritted my teeth as the demon continued.

"I am curious about you, Miss Cal. So many things I want to discover…" A wet sensation from a tongue being ran up the side of my neck making me shudder in disgust. Sebastian must of thought I liked it because his other arm slowly wound around my waistline. I felt small kissed being dropped on my neck as he took in a deep breath from where his face was almost buried in my neck.

"The scent of your soul is mouthwatering to someone like me. Such a sweet and beautiful flavor. It is nearly impossible to resist the call of such a thing." Long, sharp teeth were now playing with the skin on my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut praying he would leave marks. There was no telling what Adrian would do if he saw them.

"Why don't you leave that mad man and come with us? I'm sure the young master wouldn't mind having someone like you around. I know I would certainly enjoy having your presence so close to me…" The demons lips left a trail as he made his way to my lips.

Hot air brushing across the sensitive skin made me try to push myself further in the wall. I caught a glimpse of his eyes, and felt my blood run cold. Gone were the red eyes the demon had and in their place were glowing purplish cat like orbs. The demon just used his hold on my waist to bring me closer to him as his other hand reached around to hold the back of my head. Sebastian once again lowered his head so his lips brushed over mine as he tried to tempt me.

"Come with me, and I will grant you your greatest wish…"


	29. Chapter 29

My head felt fuzzy, and my knees felt weak. My body trembled in the embrace of a demon, and I felt his lips curl into a smile of triumph. Sebastian tried to kiss me, but I managed to turn my head at the last second. There was a low growl coming from the mouth next to my ear, but the man just began to kiss and nibble on my ear.

"Why do you fight? You know it is pointless, just surrender and everything will fall into place." The poison coming from his mouth caused a darkness to creep into my vision and mind. The blackness was surrounding me in a cocoon of peaceful relaxation. My arms went limp to fall by my sides, and a small sigh left my mouth. The tension in my form was slowly melting away as the man holding me continued to coo honey like words in my ear.

I started to wonder why I was resisting this man. My vision was almost clouded in darkness as the demon began to kiss down my jaw and neck. The words of surrender were on the tip of my tongue, but I felt one of Sebastian's fingers brush the back of my choker. A bright flash of light ignited in my mind's eye and banished the darkness clouding it and my vision. I tried to shove the demon off of me, but a dark chuckle was the only thing that came out of my escape attempt.

"I will have you willing or not. You have aroused more of my interest now that you fought off my influence on your mind, but no matter. It's only a matter of time before you give in and become mine." Sebastian resumed his task of tasting my skin, and I scowled at the arrogance in his tone. My hands clenched into fists as I began to shake in anger.

I felt those unwanted kisses coming closer to where Adrian marked me from when I gave him his new name, and a intense sense of rage came over me. My choker heated up against my skin as I added my own power to the natural protection it offered me. With an arch of light, the demon was thrown off of me and pinned against the opposite wall by an invisible force.

I shook my head to remove any lingering spots in my vision. Once I felt like myself again, I turned to glare at Sebastian. He was struggling to push off the wall, but I took a step closer causing the pressure to increase. Cracks started to form on the building around his body, and I took a sadistic satisfaction watching him struggle.

"Now, as long as you're hanging there, pay attention," I said crossing my arms. The black haired demon opened one glowing eye with a grimace as he tried to lift his head. I narrowed my eyes as he tried to push against the force, and I took another step forward. I heard the air in his lungs rush out in a wheezing groan.

"I am NOT some toy for you to claim and play with, demon. I will NOT be manipulated into signing my free will away to something that only sees me as a snack or a quick lay. I am only going to say this once, so you better listen closely, understand?" I allowed venom to seep in my tone as I waited for a response. When I saw the butler give me a weak nod, I continued my rant.

"If you ever try something like this again, I will personally make sure that boy's soul is forever out of your reach. I don't like you or your kind, but I understand that your species exists to help maintain the balance. Count yourself lucky that I don't end your miserable existence here and now." I released the pressure allowing the demon to fall on the ground as I walked over to my groceries that had been left intact.

I left the alley and the man in it hoping he wouldn't notice my bluff. I'm still not strong enough to take out a demon like Sebastian, but he doesn't need to know that. I felt the presence of the butler following me, but I paid him no mind as I made it back to the morgue.

The sun had gone down as I approached the door, and I heard the sounds of Adrian's amusement. I opened the door to see the reaper behind the desk muttering about how he didn't think the earl would go that far and the boy looking disheveled glaring at the mad man. I walked inside with Sebastian on my heels. I look over the boy as the butler tried to put him back in order.

"I know Undertaker is a hard person to amuse, but did you only just now make him laugh? I went to the market thinking you would have gotten your information by now." I set the bags down on a coffin beside the door leading to the stairs. The mortician was still laughing as I walked up to the desk. Ciel turned his surprising effective glare on me, but all I did was give the boy an innocent smile.

While Adrian got himself under control. the little Earl Phantomhive demanded his information. I looked over some of the files of the children not recognizing any of them. I took a glance at the rest of the papers.

"Nope. There aren't any." I giggled at the confused looks the Earl and his butler gave me as I set the papers down on the desk. "None of these children have come in as our guests." I saw the boy clench his jaw.

"I haven't heard any rumors about them in the underworld either, mi'lord." The reaper held a sheet of paper between two long nails as he studied the information. I leaned back against the desk as the child stomped up to us with a scowl on his face.

"Then did you two deceive me!?" I rolled my eyes at the lord's childish actions, but made no comment. The butler shifted and I glanced over at him with a blank look. He bowed his head a bit and I looked back at his master.

"No we haven't!~ I diiiiiiid just give yoooooou some very useful information.~ I know that I don't know anything about them," the manic said with his usual creepy grin. When the proverbial lightbulb came on over the child's head, I snickered at the face he made.

Ciel and Sebastian discussed going to investigate some circus now that they know the children are possibly alive. As they turned to leave the shop with the request for us to contact the young lord, the mortician called out to the boy.

"Mi'lord, do take care of your soul. A person only has one." The black haired butler stiffened as his eyes darted to me. I gave the demon a smirk as the child responded back that he already knew that and shut the door.

I slumped on my back on the desk looking at the reaper upside down with a tired look on my face. Adrian giggled at Lord Phantomhive as he took his hat off and set it beside me on the desk. His black clawed fingers ran through my hair causing me to relax a bit. My eyes shut for a few minutes as I enjoyed the petting. When a tug on a lock of my hair caused me to open my eyes, I watched as my companion cocked his head to the side as his nose wrinkled a bit.

"Kitten, why do you reek like that demon?"


	30. Chapter 30

I huffed as I closed my eyes. My anger at the demon was still close to the surface, and I let loose and told the reaper everything. Halfway into my story, I opened my eyes back up watching the face of my companion which was still covered by his bangs. When I got to the part of Sebastian trying to seduce me, I could have sworn I saw a dark aura surround the man.

By the time I was finished, Adrian was scowling and I'm sure glaring at the door from behind that mop of hair. I just let the man be, I was too worn out to deal with this. Once I realized there was no comfortable spot on this desk, I sat up and hopped off. The reaper was muttering under his breath as I left him to go take a bath to wash the feeling of the demon's hands and lips on my skin.

Feeling much more relaxed and cleaner from before, I put on a bathrobe and made my way upstairs. Not finding the mortician anywhere near the bedroom, I got dressed in record speed in my purple sleep pants and matching short sleeved shirt. Finding the robe that belonged to the mad man, I slipped that on over my sleep clothes.

A heavy set of footsteps came up the stairs, and the black clad mortician was standing in the doorway with a thunderous expression on his face. I pulled the robe further on my frame and a possessive glint shown in Adrian's chartreuse eyes. I had to resist the urge to sigh, but I walked over to the reaper. I took one of his arms and wrapped it around my shoulders. The other arm soon followed.

A growl came from the man as he pulled me to his chest, burying his face in my hair. He picked me up and walked over to the couch. I was placed on his lap when he sat down. The silver haired reaper was muttering over my head. His arms tightened like steel bands around my waist. I stretched my legs out on the cushions and rested my head on his chest.

"Give it time, Adrian. I have a feeling you'll get him back later." I knew without looking that the reaper had a sadistic, bloodthirsty grin on his face as his body shook with a dark chuckle. I nuzzled into his chest when I felt his hands rub my back.

"How is your work going?" Adrian's attitude made a one eighty as he began to tell me how someone asked him to do more of his experiments and find a way to test how effective they are compared to a control group. He mentioned that we might have to take a trip soon for his work. I lifted my head to look at him.

"What exactly are you doing? Ever since Grandpa gave you the go ahead, you've been practically prancing with energy." My curiosity was getting the better of me, and seeing the reaper so excited made me want to be apart of it. Adrian scrunched his face in thought.

"Kitten, I don't know where to begin to explain. The best way for you to know is to see it." A mischievous smile spread on his face as he considered the thought. "Are yooooou telling meeeee you want to heeelp?" His body vibrated as he waited for my answer. I stared at his glowing eyes as I pondered the statement.

I had been thinking of what my grandfather said, and I wanted to be apart of this world. I felt more at home here then anywhere else, so I was going to do everything in my power to make sure I stayed here. With that determination burning in my heart, I gave the reaper a smile of my own.

"There is nothing I would like more to do, Adrian. The next time we get a large shipment of corpses, I want you to show me what needs to be done." The mortician's face lit up like a neon sign with his joy. The wide smile threatened to split his face, and he began to laugh in utter delight. His face nuzzled mine as a smile crawled on my lips.

It was a couple days later when Adrian got a feeling I liked to call his death sense. The reaper rushed home from the hospital with a big bounce in his step. He almost broke the door down making hurry out of the back room. As soon as he saw me, appeared just inches from where I was standing in the time it took me to blink.

"Kitten! We need to get ready! We are going to be very busy for the next week!" I was tucked under one arm as the mortician gathered things around his shop with the other hand. When the jar containing the bone cookies was placed in my hands, I came back to my senses.

"Adrian! What are you talking about? I was elbow deep in a dismemberment when you came barging in here." My words didn't slow the reaper down at all. He set me down on my feet, handing me everything he gathered and dashed off to the back room. I shifted everything in one arm so I could use my free hand to push my bangs back shaking my head in frustration.

I jumped as a loud thump and several crashes came from behind the curtain hiding the morgue from our clients. Several apologies were muttered to the guest on my slab, and a heavy door was shut. Blinking in confusion, I was about to walk back there, but a blur of black and silver almost ran out. I was picked and carried out the front door in a flash. I soon found myself sitting on the carriage with only the urn full of cookies in my lap.

The mad man leapt onto the seat and urged the black horses pulling it into a trotting speed. I grabbed the jar to keep it from falling as I turned to look at him. Adrian had an eager look on the visible portion of his face as he carefully drove through the mid afternoon traffic.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I pulled out a biscuit and bit the end off.

"You'll have to wait and seeeeee!~" A loud cackle came after his response as we left the city. Rolling my eyes, I leaned against my protector as I finis the cookie. The reaper put an arm around me placing a quick kiss to the crown of my head as he did. Several hours went by, but the reaper steered the carriage to the top of a cliff.

One of my eyebrows rose as Adrian reclined on the seat crossing a leg. He pulled a bone biscuit out of the jar on my lap taking a bite, and pulled me to rest against his chest. The sun had set by this point, and the air temperature had dropped quite a bit. I pulled my robe around me as a swift breeze blew by making me shiver. The reaper pulled me up to sit in his lap after the fourth cold rush went down my spine.

"It won't be long now, love. There will be quite a few bodies to attend to soon. Our little Earl is about to make a big mess of things, and we will need to clean up." The silver haired man gazed off into the direction of the large house I had seen when we first pulled up.

We both munched on the cookies as a large fire ignited and covered the whole manor. From this distance, I was barely able to make out the shape of the boy and his butler walking away from the blaze. The mortician chuckled as we witnessed the murder of a young girl that had arrived as the pair was leaving.

"Hehehe! I had taught you long ago to care for your soul, but as long as you desire great power, you continue to ignore my warnings. I don't know how many times I've told the lot of you the same thing, but soon you will come to realize the truth when it's too late. Right, Earl Phantomhive?" Adrian pulled me closer to him as the flames glowed in the night, leaving nothing but ash in their wake.


	31. Chapter 31

Adrian and I had collected lots of charred bodies once we got down to the mansion. We had to work through most of the night combing threw the ash and burnt wood. He wasn't pleased with how they all looked and gave a sigh of disappointment.

"None of these poor dears will be of any help to us, love. I suppose there is nothing for it. Let's get them back to the shop so we can give them a proper send off." When we got the last one loaded, we climbed back on the carriage and headed home.

"Adrian, we will find more. If there is one thing that never takes a holiday, it's death!" I giggled at him. I felt a little bad for him. He was so excited earlier, but with the damage all of our new guests suffered, none of them were useful at all. I patted his shoulder as the reaper pouted on the driver's seat.

Poor Adrian sulked for the next few days over our workload. He still treated our guests with respect, but I could tell he wasn't as enthusiastic as he normally was. He tried to bring me to the hospital where his experiments were taking place, but the shop was too busy for me to leave. It was every now and then I would catch the reaper glaring at the corpses on my slab, and I would laugh at him when he stuck his tongue out at me.

The mortician perked up when we received a request for a coffin from Earl Phantomhive.

Apparently the demon butler ran a foul with someone and was "murdered". The reaper took great pleasure in fitting the man for his coffin, so much so I was almost worried he would put Sebastian in the ground permanently. The mad man cackled for hours after he shut the demon in his coffin.

The whole trip to the cemetery was an amusing scene in all honesty. Watching the people grieving over a demon made me question my faith in humanity. Guessing the small earl's plan for having Sebastian 'waking up' in the coffin, I wondered how easily fooled the other servants were when it came to the things the butler could do.

Ciel had taken his hat off when we finished packing the dirt around the casket. Then a blonde hair girl almost knocked the boy to the ground in her attempts to comfort the boy. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the grave.

I was tempted to cut the safety string on the bell beside the grave stone, and I had to bite my lip at all the sad faces crying over the black haired man. I nearly lost it when I read 'May you be in heaven an hour before the devil knows your dead'. At least Adrian was able to pull of a neutral expression until the bell dinged. A cute blonde headed boy was the first one to pick up on the sound.

One mad dash and frantic digging later, Sebastian sat up in his coffin taking a deep breath of fresh air. A look of shock came over his face when four people tacked him at the same time crying all over his uniform. Ciel was calmly standing beside me while Adrian laughed up against the grave stone.

"Good thing we went for the safety coffin." I said as I watched the butler try to pry himself out of the tangled pile of limbs and tears. The little lord just gave me a smirk as he agreed with me. I looked down at the boy placing a hand on his shoulder. I saw the demon stiffen out of the corner of my eye, and I winked at the man before I turned back to the young master.

"We'll be sure to reserve this spot in case your butler needs it again anytime soon. I'm sure Undertaker would be more then happy to take care of Sebastian!" I gave an innocent smile to the boy before I joined the mortician.

Ciel gave me an amused half smile at the thought. I snickered as I thought of the boy just ordering the demon to sleep in the grave we made for him is he ever got out of line with his master. The mental image of Ciel kicking the butler out of the house in the middle of the night…I can't wait to tell the mortician!

Sebastian was next to Ciel as soon as I left. Adrian had pulled himself up to rest against the stone and pulled me into his arms as soon as I got close enough. With a set of strong arms around my shoulders, I relaxed feeling protected. He gave a smile full of malice to the demon as we waved to the still crying group. Adrian rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Come back for a lie down anytime! We'll make sure nooooo one else gets yoooour spot!~" I laughed with the reaper as he shout that to the demon. The cackles coming from the man behind me made Sebastian twitch as he caught up with the rest of the group. The demon looked back at us with a slight sneer on his face.

The butler's eyes flashed their purplish hue, but this just made the mad man laugh harder. The arms around me pulled me tighter to the chest behind me and I had a feeling the silver haired man was showing his dangerous smile. Sebastian glared at us before he turned back around to walk with his master.

"I wish I could have left him there permanently. I would take great pleasure in reaping him.~" A dark purr was whispered in my ear as we watched them leave the cemetery. I hummed in agreement as I leaned back against his chest. With one last squeeze around me shoulders, the mad man cleaned up the gravesite.

I sat perched on the stone as he filled the hole in again. The weather was still pretty cold, but with the sun shine, it was bearable. I sighed in boredom.

"I think that killed only half the day, Adrian. All we have left to do at the shop is put a gutted drunk back together at the shop. I couldn't find anyone to claim the body…" I let out another sigh at the thought rubbing the back of my neck.

The reaper paused for a moment. I lifted my eyes to look at him when he didn't move. A thoughtful expression was on his face as he considered my words. The shovel was stabbed into the ground as he rested against it. His slightly insane grin was on his face again.

"Reeeeeally? No one caaaame for him?" When the manic drew out some of his words, it always caught my attention. I gave him a nod as I got off the stone. I brushed the dirt off my clothes and my wrist was caught in an iron grip.

"Lovely, did you cheeeeck eeeeeeeeverywhere?" Adrian began pulling me along back to the shop. My legs nearly went out from under me before I caught my balance again. I rolled my eyes as I almost had to jog to keep up with the reaper.

"Yes, you manic! I went through every way you taught me to get information. There is no one to claim that body." I was almost offended at his second guessing me. An excited giggle came from the mortician as the morgue came into view. The bounce was coming back into his step as he continued to all but drag me along.

"If no ooooone waaaaaaants him, IIIIIII could show you whaaaat we neeeeeed to do.~" My eyes lit up at the thought, and then I began to pull the man along in my excitement. Stunned for just a second, Adrian grinned at my enthusiasm as we got to the door. I opened it with a bright smile as I looked over my shoulder at my companion.

"What are we waiting for!?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N. Alright! This is what you all have been waiting for! Potential spoilers in this chapter if you aren't up to date with the manga! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

Adrian made me sit on the other slab in the morgue so he could work without being restricted. It was reminiscent of my first few days here. I would sit out of the way while the reaper instructed me on the processes of making a guest look beautiful. His words not mine… He was surprisingly territorial over the cadavers he was working with, and I struggled to get him to agree to let me do some hands on help.

At first, I could hardly stomach the sight and smell of the corpses, but as I watched the man and worked with them myself, I was a bit desensitized to it all. By now the thought of putting innards back in their place hardly bothered me anymore, but I still had to wait awhile before I could eat after working with a very gruesome cadaver. The mortician had removed his hat and pulled out a black ribbon to tie his hair back in a high pony tail. Flashing me a grin, the reaper took out a sotoba that was hidden along his spine.

I leaned forward and watched in amazement as the wood slowly morphed into Adrian's death scythe. The details of the weapon had fascinated me since the first time I saw it. It suited him so well that the thought of any other blade would seem ridiculous.

The skeleton and hilt of the scythe looked to made of a combination of metal and bone. The blade looked like a mirror it had been polished so well. If it weren't for the fact that the crown of thorns were also made of that strange metal, I would have thought they actually grew from the skull. It was obvious that the reaper took very good care of the weapon.

The power radiating off the blade was enormous, but it gave off a sense of calmness. It was strange to think of it like that, but it was the only way I could describe the feeling coming from it. I must have been studying the blade for a while, because the man holding it was chuckling at my awed look.

"Kitten, why do you have to look so cute~?" I just cocked my head at him with a smile on my face and pulled one of my hands to my face making a loose fist and 'meowed' at the man. I watched a small blush grow on those pale cheeks as the reaper stared at me. My giggling at his reaction caused him to blink and clear his throat.

Adrian set the scythe against the wall beside the slab our dark haired guest was resting on. He took off his outer robe and draped it the table next to me. I watched as he began cleaning out our friend. The first part of the experiment was the usual work we had to do, and after the mortician finished stitching all of the wounds, he dressed the cadaver in a suit some of our clients donated for their relatives.

The next step left me slightly puzzled. The reaper ties a black ribbon around the eyes of our guest, and picked up his scythe. With the blade hovering over the body, I leaned forward to get a better look. He wielded it with a practiced hand, like the the blade was an extension of his arm. One could see that even though he was retired, the man still kept in shape.

Adrian glanced over his shoulder to make sure I stayed where I was sitting. Whenever the man was giving a lesson, I had to stay put and not get in the way at all or he would shove me out the door and not let me in for a few days. It was a hard thing to learn, but I finally managed to stay out of his way unless he needed my help. The tip of the blade just nicked the skin on the corpse's left wrist and I watched as the cinematic record began to play.

Turns out our guest's name was Marcus Slate. He was the third child and only son to a baker and his wife. Marcus and his older sisters were taught the trade of the shop, and grew to work in it like their parents. His childhood was good, he had many friends, a good education, and a bright future. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a great pastry chef.

The man worked hard with his family, and it looked like was going to go to France to learn from a master in the craft. However, he was rejected at the last minute for another more qualified apprentice. Marcus was almost crushed over the rejection, and he turned to gambling to get that rush to help lessen the sting.

Soon though his father died, and the bakery was left to him. For a few years he was able to support his sisters and ailing mother, but his gambling habit slowly took over his life. Marcus began to use the bakery profits to fund his habit, and the family was soon suffering from the man's addiction and their mother's sickness.

When his mother passed away, the gambling soon turned to drinking. Marcus sought a loan shark to keep the bakery afloat, but the interest rate for the loan was steep. The only bright side to this was that Marcus managed to help find good husbands for his sisters before he got too bad. Once both sisters were married, he cut all ties with them to protect them from his bad choices in life.

With the man drinking and gambling the money away, the bakery was forced to close, and Marcus ended up on the streets. With no way to pay the loan shark back, he knew he wouldn't last long. Marcus wondered around the city never staying in one place for too long. He managed to get by unnoticed for three years, but in the end…

On the last night of his life, Marcus had won a bottle of whiskey from one of the shark's minions and was about halfway through the bottle when he was jumped and gutted like a fish. His attackers left him to bleed to death in a back alley. The man was just in his early forties when he met his tragic end.

"Is it always like this? Seeing a person's whole life in the span of a few minutes?" I asked. I kinda felt bad for Marcus, but it wasn't as intense as I thought it would be. I felt detached from the person on my slab, but I could still feel small bits of empathy. In a way, I felt like a Peeping Tom watching the whole life of another person and judging them, but this is the path I choose. I will do what needs to be done and see this to the end.

"Yes, it is. We observe the life a person has lead, and we offer our opinion on how the individual should be judged. When Zion was in charge, he would take our opinions into consideration and would send the soul to its rightful destination. I, personally, have seen almost every way a person can live their life. Let me tell you, love, it can get dull fast," Adrian said with a stoic look.

I hummed as the reel flashed the end title, and the reaper put his hands by the reel. Without touching the film, he managed to attach another set of images to the existing record. I took a look at the new images and had to raise an eyebrow. It was a reel of Adrian dressed as Charlie Chaplin dancing. I suppressed a snort of laughter as I watched the records be absorbed back into the body.

"Really? Charlie Chaplin?" My voice held slightly amused tone as the mortician backed away from the body. His chartreuse eyes met mine and I watched a grin form on his lips. He propped the scythe on his shoulder as he brought a hand up to his face. After a few giggles escaped, he shrugged his shoulders at me.

"What can I say? He's a really funny man~!" Adrian and his humor…I swear if I didn't know any better, I would say he's in love with laughter. The silver haired man then turned serious. It was almost scary to see how his jade eyes sharpened, and the predatory vibe he gave off. He placed himself between me and the cadaver with his scythe at the ready.

"Kitten, I want you not to move. I'm not sure how Mr. Slate will react with you in the room, and I'm not going to take any chances. Just stay there and watch." I nodded at him with a confused look. He smiled and looked back at the body. He took a deep breath and snapped his fingers.

I watched in amazement as the body twitched for a couple of seconds before it began to sit up on it's own. My eyes widened as our guest cocked his head around a few times, almost as if he was searching for something. The corpse turned its head around to face me, and it started to get on its feet. It moaned as it got to its feet causing me to feel a pinch of fear.

Adrian tensed up as the creature walked in our direction. The dead man reached a hand out to me, and I felt something connected between me and the reanimated being. The silver haired man let out a sigh of disappointment as he lifted his scythe to swing at the cadaver. My heart lurched and I reached a hand out to try to take ahold of his sleeve.

"Stop!" I ducked under the death scythe and managed to grab his right arm. I unbalanced him, and he let go of the weapon in his hand to push me behind him with a glare in my direction. A moan brought our attention to the standing corpse.

Shocking both the reaper and myself, the corpse had halted all movement. With the blade still over his head, Adrian glanced over at me and I looked sideways at the mortician. When our guest stayed still for a couple of minutes. I looked at the creature in puzzlement before I tried something else.

"Go lay back down on the table." The cadaver eerily moan before it slowly turned around and headed back to the slab. The reaper lowered his weapon when the body was back on the table. He snapped his fingers again, and the body went limp. We stared at the corpse for awhile, and I nearly jumped when my silver haired companion spoke.

"Well, I did not see that coming…"


	33. Chapter 33

After several more tests, Adrian theorized that since I was part death angel, I could control these cadavers he fondly named 'Bizarre Dolls'. Seeing as that was the only thing we could think of, we left it at that. The dolls tried to find souls to balance their records that the reaper tampered with, and if a living human was near by, they would try to rip out the soul by eating the flesh. After having a zombie apocalypse flashback, I ordered all the dolls to sleep that were stored in Karnstein.

I finally met Rian Stoker, and saw how naïve he really was. Trying to cure death through medicine? I mean really. Nothing good has ever come from messing with the very nature of life and death. I know that sounds a bit hypocritical, but this is something that needs to be done. In my time, we can extend life if it's not time for a person to die, but death is something all living things must face.

He asked Adrian if he was able to fix the whole flesh eating thing with the cadavers, and in his usual style, the reaper told him we did. The doctor was thrilled and asked us to join him for his Aurora Society meeting on a luxury cruise ship called the Campania that was setting sail in a few days. The meeting would be held when we were about three days out at sea. My eyes lit up when I figured out we could have a mini vacation!

Seeing our chance to get in the library, we readily agreed to come. With this many of our pretty dolls on the ship, the reaper dispatch will investigate the moving corpses, and we can sneak in. Rian handed us two first class tickets and left the shop. Holding on to my ticket, I bounced around the silver haired man in excitement. I had never been on a cruise before in my life.

"We're going to have so much fun! I can't wait to take a couple of days to relax!" I giggled and latched on to Adrian's waist. He chuckled at my antics as he curled an arm around my shoulders. I flashed him a big smile before I let him go to dash up the stairs. The reaper's laughter followed me up the stairs.

"We got to pack, Adrian! Hurry up!" I dug out my backpack and threw all my normal clothes inside as well as my set of undertaker robes. The last thing to go in was the spare robe Adrian let me borrow. Every so often I would make him wear it around the shop so it would still smell like him. The silver haired man didn't seem to mind one bit when ever I asked.

We closed up shop and let our suppliers know we would be out on business for a few days. Scotland Yard wasn't to pleased with us, but once I asked the inspector when the last vacation Adrian took, they quickly shut their mouths. Rian was making the preparations for transporting our dolls to the ship, so with a bounce in my step I walked beside the mortician as we made our way. The April weather was still a bit cool, but so far it had been nice.

Since this was a mini vacation, I was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a crimson corset. I had on a pair of black laced boots and a light black coat that was similar to the one Madam Red wore. I had also forced the silver haired man into a nice black three piece suit. He was carrying a large suitcase that hid all our supplies including my backpack.

We checked in and went up to our room. It was a fairly large suite with a sitting room, two bathrooms, and a lovely bedroom all decorated in silver and blues. I was star struck by everything. I hurried over to the bed and plopped down on it. The mattress was soft and so very comfortable. I looked over at the chuckling reaper.

"What kinds of things can we do on a cruise? I know it's only for two days, but I don't want to spend my vacation doing nothing." My head tilted to the side as I watched the silver haired man put our belongings away.

"I'm not sure, lovely. We will have to go out and explore won't we. Perhaps we can find a ballroom." I perked up at the thought. Awhile back when I still couldn't walk, I had told Adrian about wanting to learning how to dance. It was a silly conversation, but the mortician had promised me he would teach me when we got the opportunity.

We waited in the room while the Campania left port. Neither of us enjoyed being in large crowds. I had packed to urn of bone biscuits, and we ordered tea from room service. Just a change in scenery felt nice, and soon while the crowds were busy finding rooms and companions, we ventured out to explore the ship.

Over the next couple of days, Adrian and I walked all over the ship. I had a hard time waiting for the Aurora Society to have their presentation of 'medical science', but my partner was able to keep me from waking the corpses up by entertaining me. He would go around in his work clothes and freak people out. On more then one occasion I laughed so hard, I nearly passed out. Soon we started to treat it like a game to see how many humans we could unnerve in the span of a few hours.

We visited our Bizarre Dolls in the cargo holds to make sure they were all still sleeping in their coffins. Seeing that the dead obeying my orders, we headed back to the first class deck. After spending some time with the cadavers, they started to act like pets to me. Several of the child dolls we brought had attempted to snuggle up to me, and I found it a little cute in a scary, morbid way. We met with Rian told him everything looked just fine with our friends.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate all your help, Undertaker, especially with the device. I just hope we won't have to use that thing! Remember the meeting is tonight!" The doctor walked off and I looked over at the reaper who was fighting a laughing attack. He had one of his hands clamped over his mouth, and his body was shaking.

"What device is he talking about?" The mortician twitched as he still fought with his laughter. I sighed and pulled him to our room quickly. As soon as the door shut, he let loose. He collapsed on the floor holding his stomach as he rolled around. I propped up against the door bracing myself, listening to the furniture rattling in the room.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I caaaaan't believe hooooow gullible that boy iiiis!~" Adrian took a deep breath as he sat up on the floor. "To thiiiiink one can control theeeeee dead with aaaaa machine!" That set him off on another peel of laughter. I blinked before I started laughing as well. I slid down against the door with my arms hugging myself around the waist. Every time we got under control, our eyes would meet and Adrian and I would start all over again.

At last, we finally got ourselves under control, and I went into the bedroom to get ready for the show. I put on my skinny jeans, my corset top, black knee high boots, and my mortician's robe. When I came out of the bedroom, I saw the reaper dressed like the undertaker he is. Adrian took my backpack from my hands and made it vanish. He giggled into his sleeve at my stunned expression.

"You don't live as long as I have without learning a few tricks, kitten.~" I shook myself out of my daze, and looked over the room one last time with a bit of reluctance. Vacation was nice while it lasted, but it's time to get back to work.

I had a hard time suppressing my giggles as we met with our doctor friend. He gave us these bird shaped pins and escorted us to the first class smoking lounge. We waited for the rest of the society to come in while we watched from the shadows. Just as the meeting was about to start, Adrian nudged me to look over at the door. I glanced over and did a double take, the reaper giggled as he pulled me to the door.

Standing there was Ciel in a blonde wig with bandages over his right eye with a dashing royal blue and black suit. Just to the side of the boy, Sebastian was wearing a long black wig and his usual butler uniform. The boy had started the pledge of the Aurora Society and struck the Phoenix pose. Both had such serious faces that I nearly ruptured something I was laughing so hard. The reaper beside me was laughing just as hard. We had tears streaming down our faces we pulled ourselves together.

"Undertaker! Cal!" Our little investigators looked shocked at seeing us there. Then the look of mortification spread on the young lord's face as he realized what we just saw. I giggled at the child.

"The look on your face! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You-" I couldn't continue. The image set me off again. Adrian brought a sleeve covered hand to his face as he managed to mutter out. "Heheheheheh! I neeeeeeever thought you would do something liiiike that!" The mortician cackled in his sleeve at Ciel's glare.

"Now, now, young master, you don't want to draw attention to ourselves. That being said… What are the two of you doing here anyway?" The demonic butler asked us with narrowed eyes. I was still laughing over the image of Ciel. I really wished I had my camera! It would have been prefect blackmail material for the future!

"Our job!" Adrian said with a crazy grin before adding on. "Hospitals are valued clients!" He pulled me over to stand in front of him as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I brought my right hand up to place it on his arm as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

I took a deep breath, and wiped my face free of the tears with my other hand. I could still feel tremors of humor coming from the tall, lean frame behind me. The little lord was still glaring at me, but he lowered his voice as he stepped closer to the two of us.

"We are investigating illegal human experiments that are rumored this hospital is doing. Do either of you know anything about it?" I cocked my head to the side and tapped a finger to my chin in thought. It seemed someone at the society has loose lips. My companion chuckled some more at the pair in front of us.

"Dear meeee, if it's information you want, then we need some compensation.~ You get at what I'm saaaaaying, mi'lord.~" Ciel cringed at the mortician's words. "Hooooow about yooooou do that Phoenix pose one moooooore time?~" I joined the silver haired man in his snickering. The fact that the boy's face turned an interesting shade of red only amused us more then his sputtering.

The young earl's retort was cut short by a new voice calling out. I looked over to the door and groaned. There was a blonde, blue eyed man in a blue velvet suit. I pulled the frowning man beside me back into the crowd leaving the demon and the boy to distract him.

I felt bad about leaving Ciel as our distraction, but the last time that particular man was in the same room as the reaper… Let's just say, we almost had a new guest that would take a long time putting back together. I regret holding my partner back now, but he is an important member of the high society. If I had let the mortician kill the annoying blonde, it would have taken a lot of his Underworld connections to stay out of trouble.

His arms tightened their hold around me, and Adrian growled under his breath as we observed the aristocrat's antics over Sebastian and Ciel.


	34. Chapter 34

"If that chap weren't so funny, I would have reaped him when we first met him." The reaper told me with a growl as he held me in front of him. I hummed in agreement with him. After I told him about Sebastian trying to seduce my, his possessive level went through the roof. Any time we were in close distance with someone that showed any interest in me, the rouge man would almost attach himself to me in some way. I just let him be as it didn't bother me too much. I had always been a clingy person with the people I cared about.

When the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber, was introduced to us…well…he managed to make Adrian laugh. However, as soon as he saw me, the man tried to hit on me constantly.

The aristocrat called me everything from bird names to flowers, and he didn't even stop when the mortician pulled me to his chest with a sneer in the Viscount's direction. If the silver haired man hadn't kept me in his arms, I'm sure he would've summoned his death scythe consequences be damned.

I watched as Ciel had to suffer the overbearing man's attention with a smirk on my face. It really was funny when it wasn't you. The aristocrat brought the room's attention to the the doctor who just came in. I saw Rian walk over to stand next to what I thought was a generator, and everyone quite down.

I tuned out the speech the doctor made as he explained why they were all here. Something about trying to cure death and heal broken hearts. I leaned my head back against the mortician's shoulder with a groan as Rian had one of our dolls brought out. I couldn't take anymore of this stupidity.

"I'm going to wake the others up. You take care of this one," I whispered to Adrian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the first class hall later, Adrian." I snuck out of the lounge and made my way to the cargo hold in the bow. I flung the door open to see hundreds of coffins hanging by chains, all with the Phoenix symbol on them.

"Wakey, wakey! Time to get up!" The caskets rattled from where they were suspended. Soon lids were flying off to crash everywhere in the cargo chamber. Moans filled the air as the Bizarre Dolls walked up to me waiting for my command. I reached out to pet one of the child corpses we had in our collection, and I gestured to the door behind me.

"Go now. Seek what you desire!" I watched as the cadavers filed out of the hold and ran amok on the ship. I heard screams from the living and paused a moment. There were people up there that hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of fate. Shouldn't I feel guilty for causing so many deaths?

Hmmmm…nah.

I skipped after the dolls and made my way to the stern of the ship. Straight away I saw blood and pieces of flesh litter the floor, but I paid it no mind. Ciel had shown up heading to the back of the ship, and I hurried along trying to stay out of sight. I knew there would be grim reapers showing up soon, and I had a surprise in store for both the reapers and the Queen's Watchdog. I snickered under my breath as I pictured the boy's face doing the Phoenix pose again.

I woke up the rest of the dolls and left the hold before Ciel saw me. I gazed at the child for just a moment. I hope he survives all this. He still owes me a favor after all. I took my time wondering around the ship for a while to kill some time. As I got to the second class deck, there was a massive quake that caused the whole ship to shudder. I ran outside and saw ice all over the place. I smirked to myself. This saves Adrian from finding a way to sink the ship.

I left to go back to the first class hall, and found a railing to sit on as I waited for the mortician. The dolls had moved on from the hall to hunt fresh prey, and I was alone. I held on to the post as the ship began to tilt due to the amount of water it had taken on. About fifteen minutes passed when I heard a voice muttering.

"This ship is listing bad. Damn! Where is he?" Rian Stoker was trying to make his way to the cabins. I rolled my eyes mentally, and managed to look terrified as he saw me and hurried over. "Miss Cal, have you seen-"

A really bad sway knocked both the man and me over the rail. I was able to hold on to the rail, but I was too far away to try to catch him. Just as I waited for the sounds of breaking bones, a black gloved hand grabbed him around his ankle. I followed the arm up and saw the reaper in red, Grell Sutcliff.

"Well, aren't you the catch of the day? I've got you hook, line, and sinker!" He was crouched on the railing holding Rian's weight effortlessly. The poor man was shocked at the appearance of the reaper, but he looked over to me. I mentally rolled my eyes again as I began to pull myself up. Another black gloved hand was offered to me.

Looking up, I saw the reaper with the duel colored hair. He gave me a charming, boyish smile as he helped me on my feet.

"You need to be more careful, miss. A fall like that could kill someone!" The blonde reaper exclaimed as he gently pulled me away from the railing. I smothered a chuckle as I nodded at him. He put an arm around my shoulders with a wink.

"I'm Ronald Knox! Pleased to meet ya! Might I inquire you name?" I heard the redhead groan at the flirty tone in the younger man's voice. He pulled Rian over the rail, but kept a hand on the back of the doctor's coat and shirt. His hair whipped around as he looked over to Ronald with an irritated look in his reaper color eyes.

"This is no time to flirt! We need to stop these corpses!" Grell marched over to us dragging the poor doctor with him. Ronald glared at the redhead letting me go as he put a hand on the lawnmower by his side.

"Oh! So it's alright is you flirt with a demon, but I can't with a cute girl? Talk about double standards, Miss Sutcliff!" I lifted an eyebrow at the two as they bickered a bit. Rian and I glanced at each other as they fought. I could help but giggle when the younger reaper said something about Sebastian, and Grell began to gush over the demon they ran into earlier while he struck dramatic poses. I glanced over at the younger reaper who held his head in his hand.

"Uh…does he do that a lot?" I asked. Ronald groaned as he nodded at my question. The doctor was pulled along as Grell flittered around the space with hearts in his eyes. The blonde grabbed his coat as he tried to prance past us and finally got him to stay in one place. It didn't make him stop vividly describing on how he wanted to make babies with the demon.

While the red reaper was going on about the wonders of "Bassy", the duel colored hair reaper huffed as he looked over at Rian. The doctor was so confused and pale from falling over the rail. His frame was trembling ever so slightly in the redhead's grasp.

"Are you the one who doctored these corpses back to life?" The doctor paled even more as he nodded. Ronald gave me a smirk as he leaned against his death scythe. He folded one arm on the handle and rested his head on the top of his other hand as he gazed at the man with a bored look in his eyes. He peeked out the corner of his eye at me. "These free thinkers are a real pain, ya know? Death is a rule that cannot be rewritten in this world."

Grell snapped out of his obsession, and shook the poor man in his grip. The bloodthirsty reaper gave him a terrifying grin full of shark teeth.

"How do we stop them?"

In the end, Rian lead the two reapers down the corridor to his room. I was forced to tag along when Ronald once again wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Grell scoffed at how the other reaper shouldn't waste his time on someone like me. I glared at the back of his head and made a mental note to ask Adrian to chop off all of his hair.

That'll show him. This arrogant redhead had no idea who he was dealing with.

"So, I never did catch your name." The blonde drew my attention back over to him. I had to admit, he was very charming, but not my type at all. I peeled his arm off my shoulder and gave him a blank look.

"We are in the middle of something out of a horror story, and you spend your time trying to get a date?" Ronald rubbed the back of his head at my words with a sheepish grin. I heard the redhead snicker in amusement at my rejection, but before another argument started I decided to humor him.

"My name is Cal. I do owe you that much for helping me earlier." The flirty smile was back on the blonde's face as he stepped closer to me. I really did like this guy, and if he stopped flirting with me, I think Adrian would like him as well. I just know the silver haired man would get a kick over watching both the redhead and the blonde bicker.

We got to the doctor's cabin before he could try to ask me more. Rian opened the door, and I saw the blood drain from his face. Grell had lifted his chainsaw on his shoulder and was looking at the ends of his hair, and Ronald gave the doctor a bored look.

"Where is it, Rian?" I asked looking over his shoulder at the chaos of his room. I saw him trembling in anger as he spun on his heel. Thinking about it, I gave a groan as I realized what happened.

"Damn him for stealing it!" The doctor raced out of the room with me and the two reapers right behind him. In the end, I might ask the silver haired mortician to do one last unscheduled reaping.

A.N. I really like Grell! He is one of my favorite characters, but he makes it so easy to dislike him as well.


	35. Chapter 35

**A.N. I want to let all you guys know, this has been one of my favorite chapters to write! Thanks again for reading my story, and I hope you like this as much as I do.**

We ran back to the first class lounge and saw the Viscount and a few others put the machine down on the landing of a double staircase. I noticed Adrian was with the men and I had to wonder if he followed the arrogant man in order to reap him. I wasn't going to try and stop him this time if he wanted to kill the aristocrat.

"At last! All the players are here! Gaze upon my magnificence as I slay your empire and build one of my own. Rian, this is the day that I show you who can save humanity with an everlasting kingdom!" The blonde man went on about using the device the doctor had created to control the dead in a very flowery speech. I thought I could hear birds chirping in the background as I was forced to listen to this.

I heard Sebastian and Ciel on the other side of the second floor mutter in disbelief. The boy was being carried by the demon, and both held such confused faces. I dropped my head in my hand with a groan. This was not the first time, but I questioned myself if the Viscount had a few screws loose in his head.

"This has gone a bit pear-shaped…. He can't be serious about all this, can he?" Ronald asked me as he lifted his arms behind his head. I just nodded as I pulled my hand down my face. I took a glance at the lawnmower out of the corner of my eye. Would I get punished if I just killed the idiot and put us all out of our misery? When the blonde reaper spoke I saw the aristocrat's eyes light up when he saw me. I gave another groan.

"Look! Even the gods have blessed my new empire! They have gifted me an empress to join my new reign! My delicate rose, come join me as we transcend death and gain immortality!" He gestured in my direction making Adrian bristle. I watched as his clawed fingers twitch with the urge to kill the man.

The blonde man motioned for me to come over to him. I sighed as I started to walk downstairs, if only to keep the silver haired reaper from removing pretty boy's head from his shoulders and revealing himself before the time was right. That doesn't mean if he tries to kiss me like he did last time I won't set him on fire.

"This is nothing but a waste of time! I'll paint him the reddest of reds!" Grell pulled out his saw and was about to leap over the rail. I looked over to the reaper, all for him in doing so, but the Viscount just held his wine glass over the contraption threatening to destroy it. As I made down the stairs, I witnessed Ronald pulling the snarling redhead back from killing pretty boy.

The sound of shattering glass drew everyone's attention to the second floor of the lounge. Hundreds of Bizarre Dolls were crawling in, startling all the men in the room save for the mortician. Viscount Druitt then started to compare himself with emperor Nero as the others started to decapitate the cadavers.

Ciel had to ask Sebastian to wait to kill the deranged man earlier, but now he was in full agreement. However with the threat of destroying the device, the boy was told to please wait by an irritated butler. Several comments and orders were made to the aristocrat to activate the gadget, but he refused to do so causing the tension to rise in the room.

Adrian started to chuckle as the blonde went on about how he was no longer to be called a Viscount , but "Kaiser". Ronald let out a shout of frustration as he slaughtered another doll. "Can we kill him now!?" Grell just snarled right back asking the younger reaper if he wanted to get suspended. The numbers of the cadavers were threatening to overwhelm the two reapers and the demon.

"Just get on with it already!" The redhead shouted to the Viscount after he took out three cadavers at once. I was snickering next to the retired reaper as pretty boy smirked at the rest of the room. He held out his hand with a flourish to his unwilling audience.

"Very well. It is now time for you to witness the birth of my new empire! Prove your loyalty to your new Kaiser with the pledge!" The looks on the rest of the room sent me into giggles. The thought on all their faces was murder. Adrian held a sleeve to his face as he grinned and cackled.

"Dear, dear. Would you be satisfied with never knowing what that machine is for?" He pulled me closer to him. This did nothing to calm the four men down, but all the weapons were pulled away from the aristocrat's direction. I muffled my giggles into the oversized sleeves on my robe. The murderous atmosphere was completely lost on the Viscount.

The blonde human goaded the others making the pledge. Sebastian began to say the words grudgingly, and the two reapers joined in after the second line. After they all struck the pose, the strange man pushed the button that was to "active" the gadget with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Total silence…

Looks of confusion were all around as the dead gave a large combined roar. The mortician was roaring in laughter and he slumped down to the floor. I couldn't help but join him as pretty boy accused the doctor of making a useless device. Every word that was exchanged made me laugh harder and harder. When I felt a pain in my side, I could take no more. It was just too damn funny!

"HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you thought a machine could control the dead!" I clutched my stomach as I propped myself on the railing in front of the machine. I tried to catch my breath, but every time I looked up, the befuddled faces of the men around me caused me to start over again. "You should see your faces! Priceless! Oh! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think….I ruptured something!"

My statement drew demon, human, and reaper eyes to me. This was almost as funny as the first time the Earl struck the Phoenix pose. The silver haired man was still laughing behind me on the floor with his feet kicking in the air. This should keep him happy for awhile, I don't think I've ever seen him laugh this much. The mortician won't be able to explain at all at this rate. Ciel gave me a look of disbelief as I tried to fight the giggles that still escaped my throat.

"Cal…you know how to stop these things!? Do you know who is behind this as well!?" The boy was sounding angry with me as he shouted. I gazed over to the boy as my giggles finally stopped. His jaw was clenched in anger as his eye blazed down at me. My sides and face were hurting, but I straightened up to answer the navy haired Earl.

"Of course I do, but that's a secret!" I held a finger in front of my lips with a grin and a wink. The demon and his master looked shocked at my easygoing words and smile. Rian rushed to the edge of the rail on the second floor, putting his hands on it to keep his balance.

"I-it can't be… Did you deceive me!?" The man shouted at me. I just smiled as I stepped back from the rail and kicked the side of the gadget. The dead moved in closer as the Viscount took off to find a way off the ship. I watched in amusement as he knocked one of the men that had helped him carry the device in the path of a corpse. The other humans save for Rian and Ciel fled as the man was ripped to pieces.

"How do you stop these monsters!?" Ronald shouted at me as he blocked one of the dolls. My eyes blinked as I took on a puzzled expression and tapped a finger to my chin. I lifted my shoulders in a shrug with a mischievous smile on my lips. I rocked back and forth on my heels as the redhead glared at me for my silence.

"If you won't say it, I'll find out by watching your record!" Grell leapt over the rail and rushed at me with his chainsaw in full motion. He decapitated the dolls that were between us and passed by a shower of blood. The duel hair colored boy had just finished off another cadaver as he tired to stop his superior.

"Miss Sutcliff! Stop! Reapers can't kill humans not on the list!" Ronald shouted at the redhead. Grell just ignored him as closed the distance between us. A shark tooth grin flashed as he jumped to bring the saw down on my head. I stood there with a knowing smile on my face that made the gender confused man's eyes widen as his expression morphed into shock.

Just as the chainsaw was about to strike, a blur of silver and black got in between the modified death scythe and me. A loud clanging was heard as the mortician pulled out a sotoba and stopped the red saw in its path. He had the wooded stake resting on his right shoulder and hand, and his other hand held his hat on his head as he stopped in front of me.

The blade just revved uselessly against the sotoba, not cutting through the wood at all. Ronald and Ciel shouted in shock as the mortician giggled at the redhead. He turned his head to look over at both active reapers out of the corner of his covered eye.

"Heheheheheh! It's been ages since I've laughed this hard! My clever little kitten was right! This was way more amusing then any other way! If you were to silence my angel of laughter, the world would be at a loss! Not to mention, I would be verrrrrry, verrrrrry cross…" The mad giggle in his voice put everyone on edge except for me. I just smiled at my protector.

"Wouldn't you agree with me, hmmm? My little grim reapers?" The tone turned sadistic as the silver haired man asked with a flash of sharp, white teeth. Grell's eyes widened even more when he realized his scythe wasn't going to slice the sotoba. With a sneer and a twist of his wrist, the mortician sent the redhead flying.

The outer robe he wore was opened and ten other sotoba were revealed. The black hat fell off as Adrian quickly pulled his lockets off and thrusted them in my hands. With an insane grin, the retired reaper flung six of the wooden stakes at Grell single handed. The other four were embedded in the floor around Adrian and me, but he held onto one that was already in his hand.

The red reaper tried to use his saw to block the sotoba, but one caught him over his left eye as the others struck glass behind the long haired man. The skylight behind the redhead shattered and showered slivers of glass over the occupants in the lounge. The other wooden stakes plunged into the floor at the bottom of the duel staircase.

I fastened the rogue's lockets around my waist under my robe like a belt as Adrian covered my head to protect me from the glass. I heard a shout over to my left, and I saw Sebastian quickly covering Ciel from the shards of glass raining from the ceiling. The reaper behind me ran a hand through the silver fringe covering the rest of his face, pulling the obstruction out of his vision, as he gave out a sigh with a psychotic grin on his lips.

"How sad it would beeeee should laughter disappear."


	36. Chapter 36

"Undertaker!?" Ciel had a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at both the silver haired reaper and me. I saw Adrian glance over at the boy with a smirk on his face. The rest of the glass shattered as soon as it hit the floor making this scene even more dramatic.

A thump brought my attention to the ground a few yards from the stairs. Grell had landed in front of the other sotoba on his knees with a growl. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the man behind me. The mortician was still chuckling over the shocked faces of the others in the room. I saw Ronald's eyes narrow searchingly at the older reaper, but it didn't seem like he could place his face.

"He masked his presence skillfully. If it weren't for the fact that he doesn't possess the 'eyes', I would say he is a grim reaper." Sebastian commented in a puzzled tone. I blinked before I remembered that I gave the silver haired man perfect sight on my grandfather's request. The redhead wiped the blood out of his eye as the younger soul collector made his way to his superior.

"Same here. He fooled us good. I'm not sure what he is to be frank." Grell narrowed his eyes at the mortician as he tried to figure things out. Adrian started to chuckle louder at the others, as he took his left hand and brushed my bangs out of my eyes with a gentle touch of his long black claws.

"Heaaaaaaar that, kitten? They doooooon't know what IIII am!~" He laughed as he curled his arm around my shoulders. I tilted my head back to look at him with a smirk on my face. The silver haired man was finding this very amusing giving the way his eyes were flashing. It had been a long time since we were able to have this much entertainment.

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked in a playful manner. "Or do you want to keep them guessing?" The mad man took on a thinking pose as he mulled it over, but his eyes were alert as I watched him glance over the demon and the two reapers from under the slightly parted fringe of his hair. He gave them a shrug as he played with a lock of my copper hair with his usual grin.

I giggled at him as he purposely showed that he didn't think the others in the room were a real threat. Then again, with how strong Adrian really is, I'm not really sure if the demon and other reapers are a serious threat to him or not. The demon gave a small growl as he set his master on the stairs slightly behind him, and the black haired man moved in front of the boy.

"Perhaps if they do that Phoenix pose one more time, I'll tell them!~" This caused several glares to be made in our direction as we both snickered. Ciel was about to demand an explanation on what was going on, but a shout from up above him stopped the words. The sounds of running footsteps made us look over to see Rian coming down the stairs.

"Undertaker! Explain yourself! You told me I could control the dead with that device!" The doctor sounded very angry at the mortician. I giggled from my place in his arms as the reaper dropped his smile while cocked his head. My partner was an excellent actor and comedian, and I enjoyed the way he was able to make everyone dance to his tune.

"Did IIII say something liiiike that, love?" Adrian asked me in a bored tone, as he tapped his black clawed finger against his chin with a knowing smile forming on his lips. The young man came to a stop in front of us as he continued his questions. The volume of his words were growing louder the more questions he asked.

"Was everything you told me a lie!? Sailing to America to spread the absolute salvation…was nothing you told me the truth!?" Rian shouted at the retired reaper, waving his hands as if he couldn't express his anger with words alone. Adrian pulled the sotoba off his shoulder to shrug at the human. The silver fringe was covering one eye as he responded with that creepy giggle in his tone.

"Weeeeeeell, I found it so aaaaaamusing that you were try to resurrect the dead with medical science. You were the perfect person to assist in my little task." I felt his silver hair tumble over my shoulder as Adrian explained, and I played with a lock of it in my hand completely bored out of my mind as I listened to the brunette whine on and on. The doctor looked at the mortician in shock, and his expression was slowly transforming into one of horror.

"B-but, what about our desire to save mankind with absolute salvation? The world would be healthy and whole through medicine….?" Rian was starting to sound a little broken, but he needed to understand that humans cannot stop the cycle of life and death. I gave the man a condescending sigh as I took over the explanation. I couldn't take another second of his ignorance anymore.

"That was your dream, right? When did we say we wanted the same thing?" The doctor brought his shocked gaze down to me. Adrian placed his hand on my shoulder as I continued to speak. It was like explaining things to a child.

"The moment you began to rely on Undertaker's techniques was the moment it ceased to be medicine. One cannot revive the dead with the medical knowledge you have now, and I don't know how you can claim to be a physician if you don't understand the process conducted on your patients." Rian collapsed to the ground in devastation. The aged reaper gave him a pat on the head.

"You are a good chap. So naïve to buy everything I said without looking deeper." I gave the man a look full of pity as the little Earl started asking questions. The boy had a look of betrayal on his face that made me a little sad, but you need to nip things like this in the bud before real problems begin.

"So, you are the one responsible for all these corpses? And the mastermind behind the experiments?" His voice was surprisingly calm as he asked his questions. The other reapers were also listening in on the conversation as Adrian smirked at the child. Sebastian took out silverware knives and held them between his fingers as he got into a defensive stance.

"I would looooooove to tell you it's a secret, but you have paid for information numerous times with that pose, Earl. I don't think I've ever seen Cal laugh so hard before!~" I stuck my tongue out at the silver haired manic as he snickered before the image of Ciel shouting out "Phoenix" in that comical pose caused me to bust out laughing again.

"Remove that from your memory right now!" The navy haired boy shouted at us with a finger pointing in our direction making me laugh harder at him. He must be mistaken if he thinks I'm ever going to forget something like that. While I was laughing, Adrian placed the tip of his wooden sotoba on the floor and resumed talking.

"With the compensation you have provided for me…tell you, I shall!~ hehehe!" He turned to fully face the young lord and the demonic butler. He gave them a smile as he admitted to making the reanimated cadavers. Ciel went into professional mood as he inquired the purpose of such a thing. I got serious as well, knowing that a fight was probably going to break out soon.

"Let meeee thiiiink…at first it was simple curiosity about humans. Humans live their lives with bodies of flesh and a soul. If both are present at the same time, humans live and record their memories of life as a cinematic record. When the flesh dies and the grim reaper collects the soul, the cinematic records come to an end hand and hand with death." I looked up at the reaper as he went into lecture mode. His velvet voice always held my attention when he was teaching me something.

"Grim reapers follow the death lists to harvest human souls and end the records. Day after day they do the same thing over and over again. The only thing a reaper hunts for is the souls of the dying. The records of live and the bodies of flesh remain in this world." The silver haired man paused so everyone could keep up with his explanation. The two active reapers were slowly piecing the fact together, and I saw the lightbulbs go off when they realized Adrian was a grim reaper.

"After a long time of collecting souls and bringing the records to their end, a thought occurred to me. What if there were a continuation of those records after the soul leaves the body? What would happen if the records continued to play after death?" I watched as shock came over the faces of the other reapers in the room.

"Wait. Your telling me you're a grim reaper? One that has edited the cinematic records of all these corpses?" Grell stood up as he asked in a serious voice. So the drama queen does have a professional side…will wonders never cease?

Ronald was still very stunned over the fact that Adrian was a reaper to add anymore questions, but he seemed just as morbidly curious as to how the cadavers were able to move like the rest of the group. The mortician gave a smile as he pointed over to a couple of the dolls on the second floor with his long black claw of a fingernail.

"Why don't you take a look at their records for yourself if you don't believe me? Hee hee!" The redhead glared at the older reaper before he launched himself up and cut off the heads of the dolls. The reels flowed out of the bodies and when everyone saw the film of Adrian as Charlie Chaplin, annoyance covered their exclamations. Grell even started to flail his arms around as he watched the additions.

"The end title never appears because I attached counterfeit memories to the end of the reel. Imagine my surprise when the bodies began to move without the soul. The flesh is under the impression that life is still going, but they came with another surprise. One that nearly made me stop in the middle of my experiment if it posed a threat to my clever kitten." The silver haired man pulled both his sotoba and me closer to him as he continues on educating his audience.

"All living beings instinctively seek that which they lack. Solitary people seek out company, the injured attempt to heal the wounds…they also seek what they lack." Adrian forms a heart with his fingers just above my collarbone.

"They rip open the bodies of the living in an attempt to find their souls. It is to balance out the never ending record. Editing records is easy for me to do, but I can't create new souls. Most of my experiments are nothing more then living dolls of flesh. With them being neither living or dead, I have named them Bizarre Dolls. They are puppets, but I only have limited control over them." He finished with a smirk. Not one of the other beings picked up on what he hinted at with that last statement. Ciel gave a grimace at the speech.

"This is sickening! What is the appeal of them?" He held a hand close to his mouth in a fist. Adrian let me go to walk over to one of the female dolls that was trying to devour the man the Viscount had pushed in her path. He stabbed the sotoba in the ground and gripped her wrists stand in her upright. The reaper turned her to face his still captive audience. Her bloody mouth gaped open as she hung limp in the mortician's hands.

"There are some humans who desire my dolls. These beings don't feel pain or fear. All they seek out are souls and devour the living to find them. Don't they sound like the best military beasts?" Gasps of shock rang out from the demon, reapers, and the humans in the room. The grin the silver haired mad man sported was diabolical as he explained to the other living beings in the room. I had to admit that he had a talent for story telling.

"Someone contacted me about the effectiveness of the Bizarre Dolls, so I set this cruise up as an experiment to see who would be still be standing once the dolls got out on the ship. I was curious to see who and how many would be left when everything was over." He let the girl doll go as he walked back over to me. I looked over at Sebastian when he growled out his words.

"…you really are insane." I glared at the demon with a sneer on my face, and I felt the flicker of my flames coming from my clenched fists. He certainly had no room to talk when he was half mad with hunger. A black clad arm wrapped around my waist pulling me against a muscular frame as Adrian laughed at the demon. The squeeze he gave me helped to reign in my powers from lighting the boat up like a torch.

"Yooooou may call it that, buuuuut I call it satisfying my curiosity. In a way, I'm glad I don't have my list anymore. I can view the results of my experiment with a better degree of objectivity." He sounded just like any other scientist would as he ignored the butler's comment. I caught a glimpse of the chartreuse colored orbs, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see the bloodthirsty gleam. The retired reaper must be itching to punish Sebastian for trying to lure me into his trap.

"Weeeeell, at least I won't haaaave to worry about sinking the shiiiip. I'm a little unsure of something though…. Because of your interference, Earl, a lot more humans survived then I expected. Will I get scolded for that, kitten?" He asked me with his usual grin in place. I shrugged at the retired reaper.

"I never had any contact with the group you're talking about, but I'm sure they will be pleased with the results we got. From what I could tell, the Bizarre Dolls are very efficient." I crossed my arms over my chest as I thought out loud. Adrian have a hum of agreement as his eyes drifted over the room. The devastation the cadavers caused in their quest to find souls was astonishing. Multiple, half eaten bodies were strewn around the doorways and floor of the lounge.

"Cal, you knew everything as well? You are apart of this?" Ciel had his single blue eye on me. I met his gaze with a blank look on my face. The boy's hand was clenching on the stair railing, and the silver haired manic was pulling me closer to him as his grinning face was place on top of my head. Acknowledging that I was helping the rogue reaper will make me become his prey, but I gave him a sharp smile anyway.

"Yes, Ciel. I know everything, and am apart of it as much as Undertaker."


	37. Chapter 37

Ciel had a pained look in his eye when I admitted to helping the crazy mortician with his experiments. I did feel a bit guilty for putting that look on his face, but I wasn't sure why he was looking at me like that. We had never spent any time together, so I felt frustrated over the fact that the young Earl looked like I had killed his puppy. The man behind me gave me a comforting squeeze as he watched the two of us.

"Hmph. The more I hear of all this…we can't let this go." Grell was the one to bring my attention back over to the two active reapers. The red reaper had finally decided to act like a professional, and wanted to take the older man in to the Council like we had planned. Ronald had finally snapped out of his daze, and moved his lawnmower to a more battle ready position. He looked a bit unsure as he sized Adrian up.

"It's wrong for a grim reaper to warp life and death, but he's not wearing specs. Miss Sutcliff, is he one of those 'deserters' we get every now and then?" The younger of the two death gods asked the redhead at his side. The silver haired man straightened as he smirked over at the younger reapers. He let me go, and I stepped back behind the man. I could feel the excitement coming off the strong man in waves.

It had been a long time since he was able to challenge himself in such a fight.

"I don't care what he is. It's against the rules for a grim reaper to interfere with the cycle of death in the human world. Turning him over to the Council would be the best way to reveal the workings of those corpses." Ronald looked over to the red reaper in shock over his words. Grell went on, not seeing the blonde reaction.

"Not only have you broken several rules, but you committed a grievous sin by harming a girl's face! It doesn't matter how handsome you are, I won't forgive you!" The redhead roared at the silver haired reaper. Adrian paused and blinked a bit, before looking over at me with a frown on his face.

"Did a piece of glass cut you? Did I scratch you, love? I don't think I did…" He said with a bewildered tone as his chartreuse eyes traced offer my facial features. I saw the smallest of smirks on his face as he ignored the shout of outrage that came from Grell. I saw Ronald groan when the silver haired reaper looked back over to the other long haired soul collector in the room.

"There's not a mark on her face," Adrian said. His false perplexed tone had me giggling into my sleeves as the redhead's face took on an impressive flush of anger. The sharp teeth in his mouth were gritted together in a sneer as his eyes blazed. The silver haired mortician slowly rose an eyebrow as he continued.

"Oh! You mean your face! I thought I had accidentally caused my angel harm, but it was just you. I thought you were a man, but I can see you're just a very masculine female... My mistake!~" I had to bite my lip to keep from bringing attention to myself by laughing at Grell's very pissed off expression. The redhead was shaking in his anger as the mad man just waved his hand in a dismal way as he spoke.

I watched the red reaper boil over in his anger. He took a running start and jumped up to attack my companion with his chainsaw. Adrian brought his sotoba up, and the saw slid off the side of the wood with that Cheshire grin on his lips. The move caused his hair and loose robes to flutter around his lean frame.

Ronald tried to come up from behind the mortician, but just as he was about to land a hit, a black blur kicked him out of the way. Using the momentum from knocking the blonde ways, Sebastian aimed a kick for the silver haired man's head, and Adrian ducked under the demon's leg.

The duel hair colored reaper slid on the ground to slam in the wall next to me with an enraged shout. The lawnmower was flung from his grip and ended up resting at the foot of the farthest set of stairs from me. Grell turned to look at the demon with a surprised expression.

"Bassy, what do you think you're doing?!" When he landed a few feet from my partner, the black haired man just pulled his gloves tighter on his hands as he calmly told the redhead that the reapers can't take Adrian away. The red reaper had a look of shock on his face. Ciel just hopped forward with an injured leg I hadn't noticed before.

"We are also tasked with investigating the moving corpses by Her Majesty, The Queen. We will be taking the Undertaker in our custody, and present the truth to the Queen," Ciel said in a tone that made no room for augments, but the red reaper just glared at the demon and his master. Grell and Sebastian glared at each other while Adrian set the sotoba back on his shoulder with a grin on his face as he observed the tension around him with a bowed head.

Ronald pulled himself up from the wall with a glare aimed at the demonic butler. He dusted himself off as he stomped past me to get his weapon. The duel hair colored was muttering under his breath about how he was gladly going to work overtime so he could rip this particular 'noxious beast' to shreds for such an underhanded move. He flung the lawnmower over his shoulder as he snarled at Sebastian.

"Then it's simple. The first one to get to the manic wins! I have no intention to lose to you, old man!" The silver haired man started to chuckle as more insults were thrown around him. The sound snapped all eyes back on him as he spoke.

"So yoooou are going to go rabbit huuunting?" The words held a lethal edge as he lifted his head and gave his pursuers a sharp grin with a predatory glint in his eyes. The intense look made me shiver with excitement as he took a quick glance at me. "Which one is the hunted rabbit?"

All three men leapt toward the mortician at the same time. Sebastian had his silverware out, but Ronald nearly took his head off with the blades of the lawnmower. The demon growled at the younger man as he ducked under the mower. Ronald had a cocky grin on his face as he tried to swing his modified death scythe at the black haired man.

"You have very poor eyesight, hm?" There was irritation in the black haired man's tone. The blonde almost lost his balance as the demon moved out of the machine's path. A flash of red caught my eye, and I saw Adrian jump back to avoid the chainsaw. Sebastian took his chance and threw the knives at the silver haired man. The aged reaper twirled the sotoba, blocking the knives as he chuckled.

"Reapers are all verrrrry nearsighted!" Grell came up from behind him claiming that the older man had a disadvantage. The chainsaw met with the wooden stake and unexpectedly sliced right through. Using the surprise the move made, Adrian leered at the redhead and kicked him in the back. The blonde reaper rushed over to try and hit the older man, but the silver haired man just knocked his glassed off and used the younger one as a springboard.

The mortician ended on the main floor when he landed. His hair swirled around his body as he leaned back to avoid the chainsaw, and the demon butler came after the aged reaper with his knives at the ready.

I looked on as my partner easily dodged and parried the attacks that came his way. Every now and then, I saw the older reaper looking over at me through the corner of his eye to make sure I wasn't harmed. Sebastian must have noticed this as he used one of the knives he carried to slice through the wooden stake Adrian had in his hands.

When the silver haired man skidded back over to where the majority of his sotoba were in the floor, the black haired demon turned his purplish gaze on me with a calculating gleam in those inhuman depths. I stiffened as the butler came my way. Adrian's eyes narrowed dangerously at the demon as three large wooden stakes were thrown at the demon, but he just flipped in the air dodging the large pieces of wood.

Sebastian landed on the rail just a few feet from where I was standing. The mortician pulled another sotoba out of the ground and tried to chase after the black haired man, but his path was blocked by the bloodthirsty red reaper. His sotoba parried the chainsaw, and the older reaper's eyes flew over to me.

The butler, seeing his chance, came after me with his hands changing into claws as he got closer. I uncrossed my arms and took a deep breath, feeling the warmth of my powers. As soon as the demon was in striking distance, I let the barrier keeping my inner flames down. The look of utter shock was priceless, and I gave an amused smirk at catching the monster by surprise.

Fire raced down my leg as I planted my combat booted foot right in the middle of the black haired man's sternum. The air was knocked out of his lungs, and my flames ignited the tailcoat he wore. I caught the scent of burning flesh as the fire made quick work of the garments on his body. My kick sent him flying into the red reaper who was charging at mortician, sending them both into a wall.

I had put my full strength into that hit, and Adrian took a hand and held it over his eyes as he looked over to where the tangle of demon and reaper landed on the far side of the room. When looked back over to me, the silver haired man and in impressed look in his eyes. I gave him a cheeky smile as he began to applaud me.

Ronald looked over at me in shock as set my foot back on the floor. I lifted my eyebrow at him in a challenge that made the young reaper narrow his eyes at me. The wavy haired reaper's eyes darted between the mortician and me, trying to see which would be the easiest to attack. I made the decision for him by using the stair rail to launch myself at him. Ronald was not expecting the move, and I flung him into a column with an elbow to his face.

A loud rumble came from the hole where Sebastian and Grell ended up. I quickly got into a fighting stance as the demon bursted out of the wall. The long tailcoat and gloves had mostly been burned, and the black haired man had a nasty burn on the side of his face and down one of his legs. The glare he aimed at me was terrifying, but I didn't have to worry about facing him in his anger.

Adrian landed beside me and threw the last three sotoba he had embedded in the ground. One caught the demonic butler in the arm as he twisted his body. I looked back over to the hole, and saw Ronald pull Grell out of the rubble. The redhead shook his head as he stood up with a groan holding a hand to his head. The reapers gave me a wary look as they readied their weapons.

"We're out of time. With the ship listing this bad, we need to finish this." The younger reaper nodded with his superior's words as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. Both soul collectors charged at the mortician with their death scythes at once. My companion stepped in front of me with a mad grin in his face as he held the two death scythes at bay with the wooden stake in his hands.

"This is not possible! The death scythe is supposed to be able to cut through anything! How can you block our attacks!?" Ronald yelled at the retired reaper. It looked like the manic was enjoying himself immensely if his smile was anything to go by.

A dark chuckle came from the silver haired man as he balanced the active death gods on his sotoba. The sound sent a chill down my spine from my spot behind my partner. The lethal tone he used made the room feel a bit colder, and I wasn't the one he was talking to at the moment.

"Iiiiiiisn't it a fuuuuuuuny saying? The weapon that can slice through everything." Grell and Ronald looked at Adrian in confusion at his words. He looked up at the others with a dangerous glint in his eye. "I don't fiiiiiiiind it very amusing at aaaaaaall! Hehehe! There is one thing the death scythe can't cut, isn't there?"

Horror dawned on the younger beings, and with a flick of his wrists, the mortician's sotoba transformed into the skeleton death scythe. The blade ducked under the other modified weapons and gave both active reapers a deep wound on their abdomens. They landed several feet away from us. Grell pushed himself up on one of his elbows with a look of shock on his face.

"It can't be! That's a…"


	38. Chapter 38

**A.N. I finally got the ship arc done! There is one more chapter after this one, and if I get al least 20 reviews by tonight, I'll post the other chapter! **

"A death scythe!" The redhead's shout of disbelief echoed in the lounge. The mortician twirled the scythe in his right hand, and held it in a loose grip. A blackish mist came off the weapon as it finished materializing. Grell and Ronald were glaring at the older reaper from their spots in the floor while Sebastian stayed a bit further back to observe the new development. The burns on his skin were not healing quickly, and the pain they caused seemed to be affecting his mobility.

"So death scythes cannot cut another death scythe. This does make things a bit more complicated," The black haired man stated as his eyes took in the large blade. The sharp green eyes of my companion darted over to the demon. Ronald coughed up some blood as he sat up. He wiped the blood off his chin with a pained grimace. "I thought scythes were confiscated when a grim reaper retired."

Adrian cackled at the boy as he set the hilt of the scythe on the floor. Just having the death scythe standing next to him put the magnitude of the object in a new perspective. A clawed hand lovingly drifted across the massive blade with a light touch. The weapon gave off an answering pulse of fondness when its master petted it.

"I couldn't staaaand to part with mine. We had been together for sooooo long, I had a difficult time sneaking to out with meee." The insane grin was back on his face as he pulled the blade over his head. It looks like the silver haired man was done playing around. It was his turn to hunt. I took a leap backwards from my partner to get out of his range.

"If that was the best you three could dooooo, I think I'll take my turn at being the hunter!" The silver sheen of the scythe flashed as Adrian swung the blade at his three opponents. All three The powerful weapon sliced through several of the columns holding the second story up. The floor shook with the sudden destabilization, and debris fell from above.

I heard Ciel let out a shout from the opposite side of the room. About a dozen or so of the dolls had been knocked over to him when the rogue reaper destroyed the support system of the second floor, and they were closing in on the immobile boy. Before the navy haired child could call out for his protector, I jumped and landed on the stairs in front of the little Earl.

"What do you think you're doing?" The pack of corpses moaned at me as they stopped a few feet ahead of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave them a disapproving look. I could feel the amused gaze of Adrian and the shocked gaze of Ciel, Sebastian, Ronald, and Grell on my form. I sighed at the doll of a young man when he made a noise that almost sounded like a question. Walking over to the cadaver, I patted him on the head making everyone look at me in alarm except my partner.

"Yes, I know, but I told all of you before, this boy is not for eating." More noises came from him, and I giggled a bit when I translated that to whining. "There, there, dear. I'm sure we can find you and your friends some dinner." My ears perked at the sound of running. As if summoned, a large group of people had bursted through the doors close to the staircase we were standing on. They slammed the doors shut and leaned against them without looking in the room.

I could not stop the demented giggles that bubbled up my throat if my life depended on it. The disheveled men and women froze from their premature celebration at getting away from the dolls that had been chasing after them. One woman screamed when she caught sight of my pets, but when they saw they weren't coming after them, the humans looked at me in terror. I stroked the hair of the doll I was speaking with earlier with a mad grin on my face.

"See, dolly! I knew dinner would be here soon! Go on now." The male rubbed his head against my hand as the pack pounced on the still frozen people. My dolls managed to grab every single live being with hardly any struggle, but with lots of screaming and begging. I had many sets of pleading eyes on me as the corpses managed to subdue their prey. I sighed as I looked over this scene with a frown. Just as they were about to chow down, I held up a finger.

"Unh, unh, unh! Just a minute!" Many relieved sighs and tears mixed with groans and moans of disappointment. It amazes me that despite the fact the dolls are dead, some still have personalities. I skipped over to the male doll and patted his head one more time to sooth his annoyance at being denied his meal a second time. "Darlings, take your dinner elsewhere. Mommy and Daddy have business to deal with here." I heard a choking sound over my words from the floor below, but I dismissed the sound as I looked over the corpses with an expectant gaze.

I ignored the looks and cries of horror as the cadaver seem to brighten up at my words. He nuzzled my hand one last time and proceeded to drag his prey out the lounge followed by the rest of the pack. I had a fond smile on my face as I watched the dolls for a second. After awhile of dealing with them, the corpses tended to grow on you. I spun on my toes and backflipped to land on the first floor beside the silver haired rogue only to see each man looking at me in shock or horror. I blinked and tilted my head to the side with an expression that clearly said 'what?'.

Adrian was the first to blink out of his stupor. He looked at me in amused confusion as he rose a silver eyebrow at me. "Mommy and Daddy? Is there something you're not telling me, kitten?" There was a devilish smirk on his face as my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He chuckled at me as I sputtered, not coming up with a response. An arm was snaked around my waist, and he pulled me close to whisper in my ear.

"I wouldn't mind being called daddy, but I would prefer if it was by something other than a doll…" The words purred in my ear made my face burn and my legs nearly buckled out from under me. A dark growl prevented me from saying anything back to the mad man. Sebastian had rage and jealousy burning in his inhuman eyes as he glared at my companion.

"I thought you said you only had limited control over the corpses." Ronald called out to the tall reaper beside me. Adrian chuckled at the boy as he looked over at the still struggling soul harvesters. Both were staring at me with narrowed eyes, as the rogue nodded at the statement. He used the arm around me to pull me in front of him, and rested his scythe over his shoulder.

"Tis truuuuuuuue!~ I only have limited control over my lovely dolls, but my angel has total control over eeeeeeevery single one.~ They listen to whaaaaaaaaatever she says!" He rubbed his cheek against the crown of my head as he cackled at the expressions of the active reapers. The redhead trembled as he rose to a standing position with a glare on his face.

"What is she?" He seethed at the older man behind me before his gaze took on a calculating gleam as it switched to me. A dark chuckle came from above me as the arm holding me tightened making me put my hands on it as a reminder. His long locks fell around me in a cascade of silver starlight as Adrian leaned forward slightly.

"The only thing you need to know about her, reaperling, is that she is MINE!" The giggle was gone from his voice and replaced by a possessive tone. This made the younger death gods tense in an entirely different manner from before. They looked at the aged man with almost a sense of fear at the force of his last words. However, this only made the black haired man snarl in answer to the challenge.

The demonic butler started to throw tables and anything else he could get his hands on at the black clad mortician. He pushed me behind him as the blade came off the rogue's shoulder. Everything that came his way was sliced to pieces by the large scythe, but when the silver haired man was about to make his counter attack, Sebastian had vanished.

My eyes widened and darted around the room trying to find him. All I could see were the other reapers trying to gather their strength to make another attack on the rogue man. I felt a shift of air behind me and I spun on my heel to punch at my attacker. When my fist met empty air, it caused my eyes to widen. I tensed, ready to jump away from the space, but it was already too late.

I caught the scent of burnt flesh just a split second before I was grabbed by a harsh set of hands. My arms were pinned to my sides by an arm around my waist, and the other hand had a painfully tight grip on my neck. Instantly, it was much harder to breath, and I could not stop the panic racing through my blood.

My feet left the floor as I was yanked against a rock solid torso. My muffled yelp caught Adrian's attention and the large weapon was swung in our direction. The demon put some distance between him and the death scythe in the mortician's hands. The hand holding my neck almost made it impossible to breath, and instincts took over as I weakly struggled to get loose. I kicked at the legs behind me as I thrashed.

However, when the grip completely closed my windpipe, I went limp in the man's hold. Satisfied that he got his unspoken point across, Sebastian relaxed his hand, and I greedily gulped air back into my lungs. The butler tightened his bruising hold on my arms and waist as he took another step back.

"I do believe I have the upper hand," The black haired butler spoke with confidence. He shifted me around in his arms so the hand around my throat was holding the majority of my weight. The limited amount of air kept me from attacking the man behind me with my flames as I tried to force my body to relax, but the threat of suffocation was making it very difficult to still my racing heart.

Sebastian chuckled darkly as the manic froze when I let out a small whimper of pain. The demon bowed his head to lick up a tear that had slipped free as my eyes squeezed shut. I cringed away from the sensation, but the hand on my neck tightened again. A wheeze escaped my lips as the air was forced from my lungs.

"Hmmmm. Your suffering is exquisite… I don't think I've ever sampled anything quite like it before. Now, then. Just what are you? No being should be able to control the dead like you do." I jerked my head, and a snarl of annoyance echoed in my head. Glaring at the butler sideways, I managed to curl my lips up in a sneer at his words. The demon gave me that dark smirk of his as he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Struggle all you want, little flower, but perhaps now I should let you know. I always get everything I want." As quick as a snake, his lips sealed over mine. I had just enough room to pull away with a look of disgust on my face. The grip was now a crushing pressure on my neck, but that didn't stop me from spitting on the butler's face. I relished the look of shock before it morphed into rage.

Another force was crushing me all over my body. The arms around me were slowly adding to the pain I felt now as they caged me. I used what's strength I had left to push against the power keeping it from shattering my bones, but it was fading fast with the lack of oxygen. The strain I was putting on my muscles was causing me to shake under the glare Sebastian was aiming to me.

My eyes were burning as I heard a deep growl from up ahead. Looking through the tears my eyes involuntary gathered, I saw the silver haired man took a threatening step forward. There was a murderous glint in his eyes, and his power caused his hair and loose clothing to float in an invisible breeze. Small crackles of energy sparked along the blade of his scythe, and his whole frame tensed. Cracks were spreading on the floor around the rogue reaper's black boots as the chartreuse eyes sharpened on the hand holding me up off the ground.

The rage directed at the demon was enormous, and the mortician's weight shifted a bit. The clawed hands holding the death scythe tightened causing the knuckles to whiten to the same colors as the rest of his weapon. The move distracted my captor enough for the force pushing against me to weaken enough to get air back in to prevent me from passing out, and I vaguely felt Sebastian tense as Adrian pushed off from his spot with a flash of the silver blade.

A blur of black and silver filled my vision as I felt the arms release me. With the oppressive hold gone, I started to fall to my feet. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the hilt of the death scythe slamming the demon in the chest. The strike caused him to flip in the air on the other side of the lounge. A dark growl came from the man above me when my legs gave out from under my trembling frame.

With the black robe flung out like wings behind him, and his eyes flashing with cold fury, it was then that the silver haired rogue was the one who resembled an angel.

"That was an cowardly move, master butler." Rage saturated Adrian's tone as an arm encircled my waist gently, keeping me from collapsing on my knees. I nearly gave a sigh of relief, but my throat was so sore. I lifted my hands to feel over the skin, and I flinched when my fingertips grazed over my neck. The motion I made brought the silver haired reaper's attention to me. When he saw whatever damage there was, his eyes darkened even more.

Sebastian took advantage of the my partner's distracted state, and aimed a kick at the rogue's head. The arm around me brought me closer to the mortician as he flipped over the demon. The silver strands formed a curtain around me, hiding me from that purplish gaze. I clutched at the man as he maneuvered around the black haired man.

As we flipped in the air, I watched as the death scythe slice a staircase. I was startled at the surprised shout from above as the reaper righted us in the air. I fisted my hand in the black tunic next to my head while I kept the other hand around my neck, trying to heal the damage faster. I looked over to see Ciel falling among the rubble of the stairs. Adrian took the width of the blade of his scythe and flung the boy across the room.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as he saw his master fly past him. With the priority of the child's safety at the forefront of his mind, the butler turned to catch the young Earl. The next thing I knew, I was suspended in the air between the pissed off mortician and his weapon between the black clad arms. In a quick move, the blade of the scythe plunged in the back of the butler and went through his abdomen. Blood spurted in the air from both points of the wound and the man's mouth.

"You clearly don't know when you are dealing with your betters, and I don't appreciate you trying to steal my kitten, beast. I will not have your foulness tainting her in any way." All playfulness was gone out of his voice as he twisted the blade embedded in the other man. The wet sound of flesh tearing made Ciel's eyes widened as he stretched out his hand in the demon's direction. The rogue removed his weapon with that same wet, squishy sound and put an arm back around me.

"She is mine! You have no right to claim her, and I will not tolerate the likes of you or your kind attempting to poach her out from under my nose!" The coldness of his tone made goosebumps prickle all over my skin. Dark blood ran in rivulets down to the point of the scythe. The blade gave off a menacing aura as Adrian looked on at the struggling monster with that deadly look in his eyes. "You would do well to remember that if you survive."

The black butler had his hand outstretched, reaching for the boy just beyond his grasp. The cinematic record rushed out of the wounds on Sebastian's body. The beginning of his relationship with Ciel was played for all to see.

**P.S. It has come to my attention that I have been a bit sadistic, so I'm working on something special for all of you who put up with me. Chapter 43 will have a citrus flavor and it will be the longest chapter yet in the story! Just hang with me, guys! **


	39. Chapter 39

**A.N. I have discovered the best writing tool...strawberry pocky! The next time you have trouble with your stories, get a box! It really works!**

I was still trying to heal my throat, so all I caught was glimpses of the demon's life. Watching the making of the contract with a smaller Ciel was the only thing I really paid attention to the most. It was heartbreaking to see the child in a too small cage with nothing but the clothes on his back. That hopeless look in his eyes didn't belong to a child, but of a human with nothing left to lose.

Over the next few months, the demon and child worked together to become what I see today. It was almost comical watching in how both individuals would push the other. Ciel and Sebastian did not tolerate mistakes very well, and the learning curve was steep for both of them. I winced as I tried to chuckle when the Earl poured hot tea over the the black haired man's hands.

I stopped watching the record to refocus my attention on healing the my damaged windpipe. The skin would be bruised, but I should be able to talk now. A gasp pulled my gaze back over to the butler and the navy haired boy. The little lord had a scared look in his eyes as the distance grew between him and his protector.

A look of anger come over Sebastian as he roared out. At the last second, he grabbed Ciel's hand and yanked him to the demon's chest as they fell to the floor bouncing a few times. Adrian hummed as he landed on his feet with me tucked against his side. He kept me behind him as he walked up to the pair on the floor.

"Well. That has solved my curiosity of why you would serve a child in the form of a butler in a tailcoat." Once the boy slowly pushed himself up, Ciel shook the limp form of the black haired man as the mortician got closer. The crimson eyes stayed closed despite the young boy's efforts. The chartreuse eyes narrowed at the unmoving man as Ciel looked over his shoulder at the tall reaper when he stopped a few feet from the boy.

"From what I can tell, you will continue to bring nothing but misery to the little Earl here, and you will continue to hunt my angel until you get your filthy hands on her. I'm sure you are aware of the fact that I just can't let that happen." A look of shock came over the child when the unpredictable man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him away from the arms of the butler.

"Sebastian!" His name being cried out caused the inhuman eyes to snap open. A snarl came from the demon as he tried to sit up, but Adrian was expecting that and pinned the short haired man to the floor with the blade of his death scythe. The threat of losing his head kept him still as the hand holding the boy dropped him to the floor behind the reaper.

The demonic butler flashed his fangs as he sneered at the scythe wielding being with blood running down his chin. A dark laugh came from the silver haired man as he put some rested some of his weight on the large blade causing beads of blood to rise to the surface of the demon's skin.

Ciel scrambled to get to his feet, but his right leg buckled. A small noise of pain came from between gritted teeth as he fell to his knees. I took a step forward to help him, but he glared at me with his good eye. I ignored the look and reached a hand out only to have it slapped away. Narrowing my eyes at the child, I gripped him under his arm and brought him up on his good foot. A grunt made us both look over to the scene before us.

"I think it would be best for everyone for you to just vanish!" Adrian lifted the blade and prepared to lop off Sebastian's head. My eyes widened, and Ciel tried to throw off my hands holding him up. I wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from putting weight on his injured leg. The sudden shaking of the room took everyone off guard.

I nearly lost my balance when the floor started to tilt, but as the floor continued to slope I lost the battle to remain upright. I fell back on my back with Ciel holding onto my neck as we started to slide on the floor. I kept a tight hold on the boy with one arm as we skidded past the injured reapers. I scrambled to get ahold of something to stop our fall, and I managed to catch the edge of a column in front of the remaining skylight. Rian screamed as he fell past us and I shut my eyes as he died when he landed.

"Not now!" Grell's voice rang out as he and Ronald jumped to land on other columns on the room. From my spot dangling with one arm keeping Ciel and me from falling, I caught sight of the black haired man gripping the metal rung of what use to be a balcony on the other side of the room.

"What's happening?!" The boy in my arms shouted out. I clenched my jaw as I tried to pull us up on the pillar, but the extra weight the young Earl was making it very hard to maneuver especially when he started to squirm around in my grasp to find his butler. I caught a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye close by, and I mentally relaxed seeing the rogue reaper so close to us.

"What does it look like!? The ship has taken too much water in the stern causing the bow to pitch up!" I yelled over the noise of loose objects following gravity. I finally got one of my legs around the support structure and hauled us both up on the small space. I still had a tight grip on the child when we got balanced. The red reaper landed on a space above the demon as he harvested Rian's soul

"Bassy, I don't have anymore time to spare. I'll be taking that fellow now, so you just enjoy the show!❤️" Grell took off from his perch, and when the butler tried to follow him, the younger reaper blocked his path. It seemed the fight between Adrian and Sebastian allow the active soul harvesters to gain a second wind. A sound from behind me chilled my blood as it drew my attention away from the two fights going on above me. I didn't want to turn around, but as another sound rang out, I slowly looked over my shoulder.

Water was slowly rising on the window behind me and the little Earl as the ship sank. The strain of the ocean had caused huge cracks to form on the glass. The window wasn't made for holding back that much pressure, and I could see a multitude of small spiderweb like lines in the glass forming as my heart pounded. My eyes widened and I tightened my hold on Ciel as a crack bisected the skylight making a horrid noise. The navy haired boy followed my gaze to the window and he quickly grabbed ahold of me in fear as the glass succumbed to the force of the ocean.

"ADRIAN!" My voice was almost lost under the shattering glass, and I curled my body over Ciel as the force of the water shoved us off our spot. The shockingly cold temperature made me inhale some of the liquid as we fell down toward the bottom of the room within the gush of seawater. Multiple tables and chairs hit me on my back and sides as I protected the boy in my arms. A blow to my head had me seeing stars as we were pushed by the water.

I felt something snag the back of the robe I was wearing and pulled us out of the path of the water. I gasped and coughed as my head was freed from the icy liquid, and Ciel coughed in my arms as he shivered from the cold. I held him tight to me with both arms, and tried to blink the salt water out of my eyes.

Taking a glance over my shoulder, I didn't see the expected sight of silver and black. Instead, I saw Ronald with his other arm hooked on a pillar, holding onto his lawnmower. He gave me a flirty wink as he jumped off the column to avoid a kick to the head from the demon. I yelped as the boy and I were swung with the reaper's motion.

Ronald grunted as he tossed us up in the air. I tucked the little lord's head in the crook of my neck as I twisted. The young reaper blocked a punch with his modified scythe, knocking the demon into the other fight, and he snatched us out of the air. The wind was knocked out of me as we landed on another pillar, and Ciel was pulled from my arms. A hand to the back of my neck prevented me from following the boy.

"I'm really sorry about this, babe, but rules are rules. Do you think we could go out on a date if the bosses don't kill you?" When my eyes finally cleared from the salt water dripping from my bangs, I glared over my shoulder at Ronald. He gave me a sheepish smile when I sneered at him when I saw Ciel in a position similar to my own. I hated to be held like a puppy by the scruff of my neck. I shivered as my wet clothes clung to my frame, and the youngest reaper gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hey, Miss Sutcliff!" The duel hair colored man shouted up to the fight still raging on above us. My eyes watched Sebastian, Grell, and Adrian fight with each other, and when Ronald shouted out, all three men separated to look down at the young flirt. The butler and mortician widened their eyes when they saw Ciel and me. Grell cocked his head at his subordinate with an irritated look on his face.

"How about we take her instead? She admitted to the dog's master about knowing how these things work, plus she can control them! We can drop her off with the bosses and finish up!" Ronald gave the other reaper a smirk as he flexed the hand on my neck. A shark like grin spread on the red reaper's face as he thought it over. Adrian glared at the youngest reaper as he propelled off his pillar. Grell had blocked the rogue's path with his chainsaw. Ronald threw the boy up in the air, and the black clad demon caught him before he got to close to the clashing blades.

Sebastian landed heavily with his master in his arms. The wounds were putting too much strain on his body to continue the fight with the rogue and other reaper. Ciel watched the fight with wide eyes as the two danced around. Grell blocked another attack as he called out over his shoulder.

"Good idea, Ronald! Take that little drowned rat to William! I'll hold hot stuff off!" The silver haired man growled at the active soul collector as he attacked the man with major ferocity. Sparks flew from where the scythes met with each other as the older reapers flipped and spun around in the air.

Rat!? Did he just call me a rat!? I glared at the redhead making the sound of steam hissing escape in the air. The silver haired mortician narrowed his eyes at me before he started cackling. The sound startled the rest of the men in the room as he landed in a crouch on the metal framing of the skylight. His jade eyes met mine, and he let out another slightly insane laugh.

"What are you laughing at, you creepy bastard!" Grell yelled at the other long haired man. Adrian just ignored the red reaper as his laughter grew louder. Sebastian tensed from his spot, and I felt the blonde behind me tense as well. The retired reaper's amused eyes zeroed in on the young man.

"I woooooould let heeeer go if I were yoooou!" He called out to the blonde holding on to my neck. Ronald glared at the older man before he saw the steam curling around the two of us. My inner fire was producing so much heat that my clothes were mostly dry when I kicked out at the lawnmower wielding reaper. The hand on my neck released its hold as he dodged my kick.

Ronald skidded away from me a bit to grab his mower. He lifted the device over his shoulder, and charged at me. I ducked under the blades, and gave the duel hair colored man an uppercut with my full strength. He let out a pained shout as I struck true.

My fist caught him under the chin, and sent him up several meters in the air. I followed after him to strike at his stomach with my foot. He landed in a balcony full of tables, and didn't come back out from the debris. I landed on a column near my companion with a glare aimed at Grell. He looked at me with a sneer on his face as I stomped a few steps toward him.

"Why don't you say that to my face, you brothel reject!?" I snarled at the redhead. I heard the silver haired man laugh harder behind me, but he made no move to interfere with me at this point. He learned early on that I inherited my grandfather's temper as well as his powers. I refused to take my eyes off the fuming red reaper as I felt my clenched fists heat up. I was going to roast him big time! He bared his sharp teeth at me, and revved up his chainsaw.

"Brothel reject!? I am a lady of high class! How dare you call me that! You'll be coated in red when I'm through with you!" Grell came after me with his scythe parallel with his body. His mouth twisted in a bloodthirsty grin as he got closer to me, but this time I was going to take him out. I shifted my stance and opened both hands. Fire spiraled down my forearms to form large blazes in my palms, and I threw the one in my left hand at the redhead.

I took in great satisfaction as his double iris eyes widen in shock just before he brought his chainsaw up to protect his face from my flames. Using the blaze as a distraction, I dashed over to the red reaper and kicked him over to the same spot the blonde landed from my earlier assault. I took my remaining fireball and launched it at the two reapers in the rubble. I conjured up another one and looked over at the demon with a smirk on my face. Adrian touched down behind me with a giggle in his voice.

"Kitten, it's time. We need to goooo now if we want to make it." I looked over at him with disappointment, but I nodded at him. I made the flames in my hand bigger, and tossed it on the remaining dry spaces in the room. The fire ignited the wood, and quickly spread throughout the ship.

The mortician and I leapt back up to the metal framing on the skylight. I saw Grell and Ronald dig their way out of the rubble on the balcony, and Ciel lifted a hand as he called out for us to stop. I ran a hand through my bangs as I shouted to the boy.

"Don't forget, Ciel! You owe me a favor!" I waved to the child Earl as the rogue reaper lifted his death scythe. He gave the boy one last soft look as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I climbed on his back. He chuckled at me when I snuggled my face in his hair.

"We'll meet again, mi'lord!" Adrian called out as he swung the massive blade breaking the ship in two.


	40. Chapter 40

**A.N. I want to thank everyone that let me have my space to cool down.**

Adrian used his scythe to make a portal that lead directly to the grim reaper library after he split the ship. With this many fresh souls that needed to be harvested, the place was only guarded by lower lever reapers. The conditions of the majority of the deaths will concern many of the elder reapers, especially if the souls are burnt with my fire. The flames will not only damage the bodies, but the souls as well making them difficult to reap. Luckily, the damage done to the souls isn't permanent.

We walked in to the lower levels where all the books about humans were housed. I took a look around from my spot on his back as he closed the portal. It was about the same area we came in the last time we were here.

"Why couldn't you bring us straight here the last time we came?" I questioned the mortician when I saw no one but us. I relaxed a small fraction now that I knew we wouldn't have to fight our way in and out. He cracked his neck when I slid down his back to land on the floor, and I looked up at him as he rolled his shoulders a bit.

"I didn't use my death scythe last time. Our weapons possess a certain energy that assists grim reapers in traveling to the different realms. It is possible to do so without them, but the scythes help. I had to look for the old gates so we could get in undetected. It can be a bit of a challenge to sneak in a heavily guarded world." The mortician took my hand and lead me along the shelves of books.

Despite not seeing any other soul collectors, the two of us still moved very cautiously. It would have been quicker if the retired reaper just grabbed me and jumped up the many floors of books, but he whispered to me that stealth was key this time. After a fight like the one on the ship, Adrian didn't want to risk taxing himself too soon in case we needed to fight our way out of the library.

A massive wave of power nearly brought me to my knees after we moved up a few levels. Grandpa's soul felt agitated and angry. I yanked my hand out of the reaper's and crouched down as I covered my ears to try and stop the ringing. I felt heaviness was in the air unlike the last time we were here, and I had a hard time concentrating to send him a signal to let him know I was near. By the time the feeling lightened, I was panting from the effort it took.

"Are you alright, love? You've used more power then you are use to tonight." The velvet voice made me look up. The silver haired rogue was on one knee in front of me with a concerned look on his face. I gave him a shaky nod as I got my breathing regulated. A clawed hand cups my cheek, and a pair of lips kiss my forehead. I gave him a warm smile as he helped me get back on my feet.

"If you start to feel dizzy, let me know, alright?" A stern look came over his face as he looked deep in my eyes. I took one last deep breath and let it out slowly. I twined our fingers together again as I said, "I'll let you know, Adrian. I'm just feeling a little drained right now. I think we should work on my stamina next time we train."

The mischievous smile on his face made me want to take my words back, but I put that in the back of my mind as we continued to climb up the floors. It was very eerie to be in such an enormous place with one other beings around. We made it up to the upper levels without encountering anything, and that made the silver haired man very uneasy.

He maneuvered me behind his body as he held his scythe in a battle ready position as we made it to the correct floor. The hallway was darker from what I remember, and I saw an orange glow coming from a room up ahead. I swallowed my nerves down as we crept closer to the glow, and I gripped a fist full of Adrian's robe when he paused just past the open door to what looked like a study room.

It was the room where we were caught last time, and I peeked up at my companion. His brow was pinched together in suspicion. The grip on his large blade was tight, and his muscles were tense under my hand. The aura coming from my grandfather made it impossible for me to pick up on anything that might be in the room. I heard the mortician grumble a bit.

"I don't like this. Even if the Bizarre Dolls were released in the middle of London, we would still see more reapers in the library," He whispered. I looked at the open doorway like it was a snake ready to strike. I understood that this was probably a trap, but it was also the best time to get Grandpa's death scythe. I took a deep calming breath, and let the robe go.

"Adrian, this might be our last chance. I'll go in first, and you wait in the shadows." I held up a hand at the alarmed look on his face, and when he opened his mouth to protest. "They won't know what I am, and that gives us an advantage. I'm sure some of the reapers know your face, and since you escaped dispatch with your death scythe, they might attack to kill as soon as they see you. The other grim reapers will know I'm not human, demon, or one of them. If I get into any major trouble, you can swoop in and get me."

His face was pale, but he very reluctantly nodded at my logic. With a worried look in his eye, the rogue reaper gave me a kiss on the forehead before he stepped back and melted into the shadows of the hall. I cocked my head as the silver haired man took my words literally. When I couldn't see him any longer, I turned to the open door. Feeling very nervous, I stepped through. My eyes darted around not seeing anyone inside, but I knew better then to trust only my eyes.

I walked inside on silent feet and made my way across the room. Books were on the shelves by the walls, and tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room. It made me think of my college library back in my time, and I wondered why reapers would have a study area this deep in the building. On the other side of the room, was the door with orange light shining through any open crack it could find.

As I got halfway to the door, a clicking sound echoed in the quiet room. I ducked and pushed off the floor to land behind a large table as a loud crash came from the spot I was previously standing.

Standing there with a stoic look on his face was the Dispatch Manager himself. His pruners were embedded in the floor a couple yards from where I was now crouched. The emotionless man retracted his death scythe and used the blade to push up his glasses as his cold gaze landed on me when I stood up.

"Why are you here, intruder?" An almost robotic voice asked me. I caught the shadows in the room darkening in one spot over the reaper's left shoulder, and I shook my head subtly. I cleared my throat and straightened my posture as I put a finger to my chin. William just narrowed his eyes a bit at me.

"I was looking for the tour guide. Is that you, mister reaper?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face as I rocked on my heels. Inside my head, I panicked a bit. This man was supposed to be at the ship! Why was he here!? I saw one of his eyebrows twitch as he used the pruners to push his glasses back up again. I saw his hand twitch, and I kicked the table in front of me over and backed away towards the closed door.

The blade of the pruners sliced through the wood just a second after the table stopped moving and was yanked up. The table split in half, and a dark blur came after me. The pole of the scythe was swung at me, and I leapt over it. I caught the scythe in my hand as it came after me. I landed on the floor and began to heat the metal in my hands. William tried to pull the pruners loose as the scythe got hotter, but my grip was too strong.

When I saw the gloved hand curled around the weapon smoking, a chair was launched my direction forcing me to let the death scythe go. A growl came from the reaper as I broke the chair with the heel of my boot as I did a backflip to avoid getting hit. He pushed his spectacles back up on the bridge of his nose. His double iris eyes narrowed at me from behind the lenses.

"What are you? Obviously, your not human or another reaper, and you don't carry the stench of those vermin, so tell me what you are." I caught just the barest hints of frustration in his voice as he retracted the pruners again. The man studied me with narrowed eyes, and I have the frustrated man a shrug as I peered at him from under my bangs.

"Whoooo can say?" My singsong tone made a vein pop on up on his forehead as that twitching eyebrow moved faster. I cocked my head at him with a slightly puzzled expression. I blurted out my question without thinking. "Do your glasses not fit? Perhaps you need a chain to prevent you from loosing them. That snazzy redhead had a very stylish chain. I'm sure she would love to get one for you!~" I could just faintly hear Adrian's muffled guffaws from somewhere in the room.

"Don't mention that thing. I don't need anything from it." William glared at me when I mentioned Grell, and he rushed at me with a sneer on his face. I giggled as I braced myself for the incoming brunette. The pruners were thrusted at my shoulder, and I ducked underneath the man. I kicked a leg out to trip him up, but he just flipped away.

The death scythe was extended and caught the back of my black robe and pulled me with the reaper. Caught off guard, I flailed a bit as I tried to get upright in the air. The scythe brought me closer to the dark haired man. I tore open the robe and slipped out of the sleeves. The fabric fluttered over the reaper's head when the scythe returned to normal size. The singed glove tore the material off his face just in time for him to see my foot coming at him.

The reaper arched his body back to avoid my kick, and I went sailing past him. Surprised by the last second move, I reached out and took ahold of his shoulder. My weight knocked him off balance with a shout, and both of us ended up crashing to the floor among the tables. I used the momentum to roll on my feet, and I sprinted to the door.

The death scythe struck out at my legs, and I jumped pulling them up tight to my body. Twisting in the air, I formed a fireball and threw it at the stoic reaper. Emotionless eyes widened and he flattened his lean body to the floor. The flames raced past him and started to go to the books along the wall.

William looked over his shoulder in alarm as the fire got closer to the records, and as he scrambled to get to his feet, I lifted my outstretched hand. The fireball bursted apart causing flames to go everywhere in the room. I gritted my teeth as I shaped the loose fire to form wolves that prowled close to the reaper kneeling on the floor. I felt the strain of keeping the flames in their new form eat at what energy I had left in my reserves.

The dark haired man's eyes widened as he found himself in the middle of a circle of fire. The wolves had formed two circles around the reaper. One was close to the man, ready to pounce, and the other canines lingered close to the records around the room. He reached moved his arm that was holding his death scythe, but a snarl from one of the wolves made him freeze. I panted as I slowly backed away to the glowing door.

"Make one move, and those wolves will not only attack you, but they will set the books on fire as well. I wonder what would happen if those records were released from their bindings?" I felt my head swim from the strain of using my powers, but I waited for the man to nod before I turned and ran to the door hiding Grandpa's death scythe. I flung it open and blinded myself with the light, but I pushed on ahead. I couldn't hold those fire wolves for much longer.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness, and my widened when I saw the statue of my grandfather. It was made out of this strange amber colored marble that almost matched Grandpa's eyes. He was posed with his wings curving over his shoulders, and his body looked like he was striking at something with his blade. His face held fierce determination as he glared at his imagery foe. A pulse of orange light drew my attention to the massive blade in the hands of the statue.

The death scythe was massive! The blade was a crimson color larger and longer then Adrian's. It had flame patterns etched into the blade that carried on down the onyx colored hilt. The bottom part of the staff had gold rings that would clink if the weapon was moved, and the top had a smaller blade coming off the back of the metal. It was so beautiful to look at.

I wobbled on my feet as a wave of vertigo came over me. The drain I felt had vanished as I steadied my body. Realizing my wolves had just been extinguished, I ran up to the statue. I heard footsteps pounding behind me as William chased after me in the room. I dodged by rolling out of the way of a strike from the extended pruners, but still kept running for the scythe after I sprung to my feet.

When I was just feet from the monument, I jumped toward the scythe. The clicking sound of the gardening tool echoed in my ear, and I braced myself for pain. A loud metallic clang came from behind me just as the fingers of my outstretched hand touched the weapon. I didn't have time to be relieved at the silver haired mortician's appearance because a loud humming came from Grandpa's blade, and a bright light flashed.

"CAL!" Adrian's panicked tone was the last thing I heard before everything went white.


	41. Chapter 41

**A.N. Make sure you go back and read chapter 40. I took down the note and replaced it with another chapter.**

I opened my eyes to roaring flames, and discovered that I was laying on an invisible platform on my side. The air was almost uncomfortably hot and it was making my bangs whip around my face. I pushed my upper body up to look around the inferno.

Fire was the only thing I could see no matter what direction I turned my head. 'Where am I?' The last thing I could recall was the blinding light that came from the scythe after Adrian had blocked the other death scythe. My head started to swim again, and I put a hand on my forehead.

I didn't see Adrian or William around at all, and was curious as to what happened to the reapers. I was sure they were caught in the light just as I did. Despite attacking us, I hoped that both men were alright wherever they ended up…or they weren't killing each other.

Once I recovered from the disorienting experience, I slowly got to my feet. The scenery didn't chance at all, and I rubbed the back of my neck as I thought of my next move. Grandpa never explained what to do after I got his death scythe, and I felt a bit miffed at him. Looking around one more time, I walked over to the edge of the platform. The flames were just half a foot from me, and I looked up at the wall.

Not coming up with any other idea, I outstretched my hand into the fire. The blaze parted before it touched my skin, and a pathway began to form in front of me. I lowered my arm with an uneasy glance around the area again. Taking a deep breath to steel my nerves, I took one step on the path. A rumble came from behind me making me jerk my head around.

The inferno was quickly eating up the platform, and I rushed a few yards down the path. When the fire met with the beginning of the clear floor, it stopped. I panted for a second as I made sure the flames weren't going to close in on me. Sighing in relief, I slumped where I stood for a moment. It was a little ironic for me to be frightened by my own element, but then again seeing this much fire would put anyone on edge.

"Guess there's no going back…" I muttered as I proceeded down the never ending trail. As I walked past the fire, the heat began to bother me less and less. I was a bit concerned, but there was nothing I could do but travel forward. I don't know how long I walked down the wide transparent road, but soon I felt like I was going crazy. It never changed. The fiery path stretched on before me with no end in sight, and behind me it was the same.

I didn't stop walking though. I could feel myself getting closer to my grandfather which was strange as I was surrounded by his power. I could feel pulses of his emotions guiding me down the path. I finally caught sight of a glimmer ahead and raced towards it. My feet pounded against the ground and the glimmer became a light that I rushed through.

Another bright flash blinded me a bit, and made me cover my face with my arms as I shut my eyes. Once the light died down, I opened one eye and slowly lowered my arms in amazement. The room I was in looked very similar to the room where the statue of Theodore Warren was house in the grim reaper library.

The floor and walls were made of this light blue stone, and there were columns of white and gray marble holding a ceiling up that was so high all I could see were shadows. There was an empty space on a raised dais where a statue would be. The lack of heat made me turn around, but there was no sign of the flaming hall I had used to get here. Puzzled I looked over the room one more time and saw a shape on the platform.

I cautiously walked over to the platform with quiet steps. Whatever was there wasn't a statue. I could hear faint breathing intermingled with pained grows and whimpers. At first, I thought it was Grandpa, but when I got close enough I gasped causing the shape to jerk its head in my direction with a growl.

It was a massive wolf!

The canine pulled back his lips in a snarl as I looked over his body. His fur was a beautiful ginger red that faded to a sandy blonde on his legs and from what I could see on his underbelly. The tip of his tail was white, and made me think of a fox briefly, but the size and shape of his paws quickly corrected my impression. His eyes were a striking contrast to his body. The orbs were a slate gray that seemed off to me, but what really broke my heart were the chains keeping him pinned to the floor. His body looked so weak and thin, and the beautiful fur was matted in some places.

I felt outraged at the sight! The wolf looked like he had been abused and starved! I felt my eyes water at the sight, but I didn't dare come to close to the enormous animal. A cornered being will bite at anything if it feels threatened, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Once the wolf realized I wasn't going to come any closer, he stopped snarling and growling at me. Shifting his position under the tight chains, he took a good look at me with guarded eyes.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" A deep voice came from inside my head. The voice brought to mind a powerful being deserving respect and obedience, and I flinched a bit at the unexpected form of communication, but I just gave the wolf a respectful tilt of my head as I straightened my posture.

"My name is Cal. Cal Stone. I am the granddaughter of Zion, and I wanted to set him free from his prison. As for how I got here, all I did was touch the death scythe in the grim reaper library. I'm not sure how I actually got here," I said with a polite tone. The wolf's eyes widened when I spoke my name and he strained to get close to me to catch my scent.

Seeing him strain, I stepped closer to him and offered my hand to make it easier for him. His black nose was the size of the palm of my hand, and I nearly giggled at the ticklish feeling of the air rushing past my skin. A rumbling growl came from his chest as he pulled back. I lowered my arm and met his now calculating gaze.

"Yes…you do carry my master's blood. I am master's weapon. I am the spirit that dwells within the blade he carries. You may call me Fenrir." I smiled at the wolf with joy, and I walked up to his head to lay a hand over his snout. My smile grew when he gave me a soft look and touched my hand with his nose. I could feel the power in his weakened body. I took another rage filled glance at the chains keeping him bound.

"Pup, you are so like my master. I can see his spirit of compassion within you, unlike the other two that came in before you." My eyes widened when he mentioned them. "They arrived before you full of violence, and the wrong scent. The silver haired one did hold a faint trace of your scent, but his blood was all wrong."

"Great Wolf, may I ask what became of the two that were here earlier?" The gray eyes looked pleased with my manners. He flicked one of his ears and looked up. Following his gaze, I saw two cages suspended above the room. They lowered and I covered my mouth with my hand.

Both reapers were unconscious in the cages, with their death scythes close at hand. They were paler than what I could remember and their breathing was very shaky. I lifted my hand off the wolf and ran over to Adrian's cage. He looked so weak that even his hair hung limp through the bars. I reached in and put a hand on his cold cheek.

"Adrian? Adrian! Come on! Open your eyes!" I patted his cheek, but his eyes stayed closed. I looked over the cage trying to find the opening to get him out when a rumble made me look back over to the wolf. His eyes were pained as his body shuddered. Another grunt of pain came from the men in the cages. Adrian was gritting his teeth as his body took on an ethereal glow.

A white mist like substance came out of the reapers' bodies and flew into Fenrir. I watched as his body looked stronger for just a moment, but with a snarl his strength ebbed out of his frame and he flopped on the floor. The chains were glowing a sickly yellow as the wolf panted.

"Fenrir, what's happening?" I ran to the wolf's head, reluctant to leave my reaper in his cage. It looked like it took a large effort to open the gray orbs after the restraints stopped glowing. He gave a grunt and rolled his head toward me. I ran my hands over his fur trying to comfort him as his breathing returned to normal.

"It's the seal on me. Every being who touches the scythe ends up in here with me. If they get to close, the seal captures them and drains them of their life force to strengthen itself. I am used like a bridge for the energy, and when it is sucked out of my body, it takes power from me as well. So many reapers had fallen prey to the seal, and there is nothing I can do to stop it! Master's children should not suffer like this!" His tail slammed on the floor in anger. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I looked over at the weaken soul collectors. I could tell the seal had already taken a lot from them in a short amount of time, and it worried me. How much longer would it be before it was too late? There had to be a way to save him! All of them! Impulsively, I grabbed the first chain I saw wrapped around the wolf's neck and pulled. The chain didn't budge as I yanked with all my strength. The wolf gave a sigh as he shook his head.

"It's no use. The seal is too strong to be broken now. The silver pup is very old and contains a large life force. With him here, the seal will never be removed." The resignation in his tone just made me pull harder with a growl of my own. My anger giving me more strength as I refused to give up. I glanced at him with fire in my eyes, and I gave him a snarl that made him look at me in surprise.

"No! I refuse to believe that! Grandpa and Adrian believed I can break it! I will not just roll over and give up!" The metal burning my hands, but a loud snap was heard, and I fell back on my butt. The end of the chain clinked as I flung it over my shoulder with a triumphant grin. Fenrir looked at me in shock as I ran to the next chain and pulled at that one as well.

William and Adrian were making pained sounds as the seal fought against me, but I knew I couldn't stop. When I got enough of them broken, the massive wolf strained to help. Together, we were able to free the massive canine. The cages dissolved around the reapers, and the mist was flowing back into their bodies.

Fenrir and I toppled over the side the of the platform just in case the chains tried to pin the wolf down again. I held my hands out in front of me and saw the red and blistered skin. A groan came from the mortician's direction, and I rushed over to him. Ignoring the pain it caused, I knelt down, and moved him to lay on his back. I lifted his shoulders so I could pillow his head in my lap. I brushed his hair away from his eyes, but he still refused to awaken. Fenrir limped over to us to study me.

"Will they be alright?" I looked up at the Great Wolf. My hands were numb as I hugged the mortician to me. He lowered his head down to touch the silver haired man's chest with his snout. I held my breath as he closed his eyes. I could feel a faint energy in the air as the wolf blew out a breath over the reaper. The man twitched in my arms, but his eyes remain closed. The wolf spirit opened his eyes, and gave me a tired look.

"Not as long as they are here. The seal has drained much of my power, and without my master near me, I will instinctively latch onto the nearest grim reapers to try and regained my strength. I will drain every single one of them until there is nothing left, and once I've exhausted the reapers in my hold, I'll move on to others. I can only hold it back for so long. You must evacuate this realm until I regain enough strength. Just imagine them and you back in the outside world, and you'll appear there." I nodded as I looked at the man resting on my lap. The wolf's legs bucked from under him and I looked at him in concern.

"Will you be alright, Fenrir?" He gave a wolffish smile and closed his big eyes not giving me an answer. I looked over at William and back at Adrian. Closing my eyes, I lifted the silver haired rogue's head off my lap and stood in front of the large wolf. When he opened his gray eyes, I could see gold flecks in his irises. I held out my hand and spoke in a confident tone.

"Fenrir, I offer you my energy to replenish your strength in my grandfather stead."


	42. Chapter 42

**A.N. Sorry it's short, but this kinda gave me a bit of trouble. Remember reader-chans, next chapter is the one!**

The gray and gold eyes stared at me intently, and I kept my eyes locked on his as he contemplated my offer. I could see his first instinct was to refuse, but he stopped before the words appeared in my head. While he was thinking, I found myself wondering where Grandpa could be. I thought he would be here.

"Fenrir, where is my grandfather? I thought he would be here with you." I was ashamed to hear the question asked in a tiny voice, but the tone just made the wolf's eyes soften as his ears flicked. He motioned for me to kneel in front of his so he wouldn't have to crane his neck so much to look at me. I came around to his right side and lowered myself to my knees beside his head.

"Master is deeper in the weapon. When we were first trapped here, the seal tried to take its power from him. I bet those lower angels thought it would drain and kill him after a certain length of time, but I refused to allow that. It is my duty and privilege to protect him." He took a moment to gather his thoughts and I ran my numb hand through his soft fur. Blood from my wounds darkened the light fur making it turn a rusty color, but with the lack of care he had during his capacity, the spirit didn't seem to mind to much.

Fenrir leaned into the touch like any dog would do, and I hear the faint thumps of his tail wagging a bit. I smiled at the image of this powerful and majestic creature rolling on his back for a tummy rub. Then my heart clenched. The poor thing looked almost touch starved as he pressed harder into my petting. I took both hands and stroked, scratched, and rubbed every inch I could reach from my position. My wounds were slowly healing, and I felt like I could give him this.

"Hmmm. I pushed him in the deeper levels of my domain, and took his place as the power source. I also took the key you are searching for without his knowledge. I am not a living being, so the seal could only take as much power as I possessed without killing me." His dedication to Grandpa was amazing. "Now, I'm not sure I can reach him anymore." His tone was devastated at this point. I moved closer to his face to look at him better.

"What do you mean? If he is in your domain, you should be able to find him again, right?" I asked as I continued to comfort the wolf. Fenrir let out a whine, and he gave me a mournful look. His ears were drooping and his tail stopped wagging even when I scratched behind his ears. I wrapped my arms around his furry neck and hugged the spirit tightly. He nuzzled me lightly with his head.

"The seal and the demonic residue from the key has corrupted our connection. We are not compatible anymore…" The sadness in his tone had me burying me face in his red fur. Another whine came from his throat as I did everything I could think of to comfort him. I let out a sigh as I lifted my head back up. Those big sad eyes looked up at me when I pulled away a bit.

"Is there anyway I could help, Fenrir?" He looked hesitate to say anything, so I took that as a yes. I looked over my shoulder back at the unconscious men laying a few feet away on the floor. I closed my eyes and imagined them back at the reaper library. Hopefully Adrian will remain undetected until I could get done. I was grateful that he was still out cold. I'm sure the silver haired man would have done everything possible to prevent me from doing something like this. When I opened my eyes, the reapers were gone. The wolf hummed in his throat when I looked back at him.

"Since you are so determined, pup, there is one way." He raised his head and gave me a serious look as he crossed his paws in front of him. The wolf had a glimmer of admiration in his stormy eyes as I sat up straight with my hands folded in my lap waiting for his words of wisdom.

"The seal and key have darkened my essence, and it needs to be cleansed. Normally, a weapon's master is the only one who can do this, but sometimes a blood relative will be sufficient. I am unsure how well we can bond with you being mostly human, but this is the best choice at the moment. Otherwise, my powers will spread throughout the grim reaper realm, and try to absorb their powers to stabilize my own." He paused for a moment to allow me to process the information. I nodded to show I was caught up.

"Pup, I will warn you now. This bonding will be very painful and dangerous. I am ashamed to put my master's treasured little one in such a situation, but I have little choice. You must be certain and open to accept any form of connection with me for this to work." Fenrir's were searching for any doubt in my own, but I just gave him a determined look. Huffing one more time, he shakily stood on his paws and stepped in front of me.

He circled me a few times, looking like he was sizing me up. I followed him with my eyes, and his body curled around me from behind. Fenrir used his muzzle to push me back to lean against his body, and I melted into the fur for a moment making a snickering sound come from the spirit. He laid his head down just inches from my hand, and let out a sigh.

I reached my hand out and placed it on his head just above his eyes. Locking eyes with me one last time, the wolf bursted into bright blue flames.

The fire encircled my body making me panic for a second, but I made sure my mind was relaxed. Once my muscles were as loose as they were going to be, the fire came at me and the pain began. The flames danced along my skin and the heat they produced was different from anything I had ever felt before in my life. A ball of light lifted me into the center of the room, and that was the last thing I paid attention to outside of my body.

My skin felt too tight for my body as I gripped my shoulders. At the same time, I felt my own powers burning me from the inside out trying to fight against the wolf. I held my voice as long as I could, but after what felt like seconds, I began to scream. I could feel the heat burning the sides of the open connection, and I fought to keep the open path in my mind available as the pain increased in intensity. Soon it all just became a haze of screaming and fire.

I felt something hot brush against my mind that sent needles of pain down my body, and I almost resisted any contact. Squeezing my shoulders I reached out to the heat source mentally. I expected the foreign power to come rushing inside as soon as I reached out, but that was not the case. I could feel the heat and flames slowly absorb into my skin as my voice finally gave out from my screams. I knew I was crying and I could hear the sizzling of my tears as they evaporated right off my skin.

As the force spread throughout my mind and body, I could feel it rippling my skin as it settled in its new home. My powers fought against the foreign heat before relenting and making the pain ease off a few degrees. Rational thought was slowly emerging from the haze, and I attempted to take deep breaths to stay relaxed as the force trickled into my body.

My limbs twitched as the burning heat slowly became soothing. I felt all the tension bleed out of my frame as the pain was almost gone. Thinking the worst was over, I began to doze off as I floated in the air. It was like floating in a waterless hot spring the heat was making me relax and sigh in relief, but just as I absorbed the last of the force, the pain came back worse then ever. The air that was in my lungs got trapped in my throat in a feeble effort to save what was left of my voice.

I felt sick to my stomach and the skin on my back felt like it was being flayed off my muscles. My gums were screaming in pain as I clenched them, and I caught the taste of iron in my mouth. A horrible bubbly feeling came from my throat and stomach, and my eyes widened as I twisted in the air to empty my stomach. Once the heaving was done, I hugged myself as my eyes streamed tears that were evaporating again.

I felt so dizzy and weak, but the pain from burning from the inside out kept me awake. The next thing I was aware of, a pressure under the skin of my back was causing my corset top was getting tighter. My fingers scrapped uselessly against the fasteners of the garment as I tried to take it off. My vision was blurry, and I couldn't make anything out except the feeling of my top cutting into the skin of my arms, neck, and waist. The pull was making it harder to draw in air, and my head got even lighter.

I screamed hoarsely as I felt something give in my back, and I just barely heard the ripping of cloth over my voice. Beads of blood rained down on the floor as my voice died off with a whimper. I weakly took my hand to feel along my back. I was surprised when my fingers felt wet feathers along my shoulder blades, and when I bought my hand back, I saw blood dripping from my fingers.

Everything around me started to fade away as I felt my new appendages moving sporadically, causing more blood to rain down on the once pristine floor. The last thing I was conscious of before I blacked out was being lowered to the floor and Fenrir's exhausted but happy voice in my head.

"We are one."


	43. Chapter 43

**A.N. As promised here it is! I'll have you know this particular chapter took about three cases of strawberry pocky, six full pots of lemon tea, and about a week and a half to write! Btw...this is the first one of these I have EVER written...go easy on me, ok?**

When my eyes first cracked open, I was nearly blinded by the light coming from a window. I let out a weak groan and instinctively tried to turn away from the light. I didn't get very far before an arm around my waist pulled me back to the source of warmth I failed to notice earlier. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a cascade of silver, and I felt my heart relax. Knowing the reaper won't release me any time soon, I took a glance at our surroundings.

Unless the Grim Reaper Council treated their prisoners like distinguished guests, Adrian must have gotten us out of the death god realm. The room was fairly plain with a bed, dresser, wardrobe, dry sink, and nightstands, but it wasn't home. I briefly wondered if we would ever get to go back to the shop after the incident with the ship. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before the man holding me mumbled in his sleep and pulled me closer to his chest.

It was difficult, but I managed to turn around in his arms to face the sleeping man. I blinked when I came nose to naked, scared chest. My cheeks were instantly red I was sure of it, but I didn't look away from the pale skin just inches away from me. I traced all the scars I could see with my eyes as I held my clenched hands to my chest for a moment. It was then I realized I was wearing the mortician's robe I confiscated from him…and…only my undergarments on underneath.

I felt, almost literally felt, the blood rush to my face, and I squeezed my eyes shut to calm down without the distraction of the athletic body in front of my eyes. I took a deep breath that was infused with the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood, and my eyes slowly opened again. With a glance up at the reaper's face to make sure he was still sleeping, I gently reached a hand out to lightly brush my fingertips over a patch of unmarked skin just over his heart.

Adrian was so warm, and what parts of his chest that were free from marks was smooth. I traced the scar running from his left shoulder down to his well defined abs with a finger. The puckered skin had a silvery sheen, and when my fingers got to the bottom of the mark, a shudder ran through my reaper. I meandered away from the sensitive area to trace some of his smaller scars. The man gave a murmur that transformed into a content sigh as my hand trailed over the warm skin with a firmer touch.

Feeling a bit daring, I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso to nuzzle my cheek against his chest like a cat. I could feel my heart fluttering at the emotions I felt for this man, and I pressed a kiss over his heart. My lips stretched into a smile with the reaper's scent surrounding me. I hummed a bit as my eyes closed to relish the moment. I stroked his back gently feeling raised bits of flesh every now and then, and my fingers would linger on those spots to try and sooth away past pain.

As I enjoyed being here in his arms, my mind drifted a bit. From the stiffness of my muscles, I could tell I had been unconscious for quite some time. I was curious as to how the silver haired mortician got us out of the library, and how long it had been since I had been sleeping. I huffed slightly in annoyance over passing out for an extended period of time, and making my companion worry like he always does when it happens.

I repressed a sudden squeak when the mortician's arms hugged me tighter, and a more coherent mumble was heard in the otherwise silent room. There was a yawn and I felt him bury his face in my hair. His chest expanded from the deep breath he took, and he let out a happy sigh. I felt the vibrations of his words as he rumbled in a voice husky from sleep.

"Oh, kitten. If this is a dream…I don't ever want to wake up." I smiled into his chest as I snuggled deeper in his embrace. One of his hands left my waist to trail up my back. His fingers combed my hair as he took in another breath. He must not be fully awake yet. Usually he would demand a good morning kiss from me by now, and I would happily indulge his request everyday with a smile on my face.

"What if it wasn't a dream?" My words were a little muffled due to my position, but I could tell he heard them from the way he froze. I was yanked from my warm nest by frantic hands, and I let out a startled yelp when a pair of wide chartreuse eyes stared at me. I glared at the reaper for taking me away from my spot, but a wide smile from the man melted it off my face. A set of lips molding to mine kept me from asking questions.

An agile tongue wormed its way inside my mouth, and began to stroke every possible surface it could reach. The tip played with my tongue once it had thoroughly explored all the dips, ridges, and softness of my mouth. I let out a surprised noise over the enthusiasm of his kiss. Normally, Adrian takes his time when he does something like this, but right now he seems almost frantic with the need to touch me any possible way he can. The possessiveness of the rogue's hands caused a spark of excitement to race through my blood.

My eyes snapped wide open when I felt the hand around my waist raise up to the middle of my back. The reaper used its new position to press my chest against his with a purr of approval. My hands were trapped between us, but I could hardly bring myself to care at this point. As long as he kept kissing me like this, I might just let the man do whatever he wants to do to me with a smile on my face.

With one last lick to my tongue, the silver haired man pulled back to allow just the slightest of distance between our lips. He rested his forehead against mine, as his eyes slowly opened to gaze at me. With the long silver hair blocking most of the light, I could only see just the faintest of pink dusting his cheeks. Once he got a bit of his breath back, he began to rain kisses all over my face.

I let out a small giggle as the tips of his fringe tickled my face as he covered me in his affection. I could feel just the slightest of tingling as his bangs brushed over my skin. The muscles under my hands relaxed as the sound, and Adrian's mouth curled in a smile against me cheek. He nuzzled against me for a moment as he took a deep breath. I felt the rush of air brush past my skin as he relaxed even further in my arms.

"Love, it brings me such joy to see your eyes and hear your laughter again…" The reaper spoke as he started to pepper more kisses all over my face again. I tilted my head up and I was rewarded with another breathtaking kiss. I managed to worm my hands out from between us to loop around his neck with a happy sigh. I felt more then heard the groan that came from the man as I deepened the kiss.

I tangled my fingers in that thick silver mane as I slipped my tongue past his lips. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt over the points of his teeth. The taste of his bone biscuits and something that was just Adrian flooded my senses making a mewling sound come from the back of my throat. I lost track of time as I drank in his presence all around me. When we broke apart, I found that I was laying on my back with the reaper pressing my frame into the mattress.

My mouth was slightly open as I panted. I was watching my partner with a glazed look in my eyes. He stared at me with an unreadable expression for what felt like an eternity, and I let out an almost inaudible whine that snapped him out of his trance. The long haired man growled as he attacked my neck. Little nips left a trail down the side of my throat as he made his way the the spot he seemed to favor.

I shivered as the sharp points of his canine teeth nibbled on the fragile skin over my jugular. Adrian paid extra attention as he nipped and sucked the area to make it darken, and I tilted my head to give him more room to work. My fingers were lightly scratching at his back and neck as my hands kneaded themselves under that mass of hair. A purr came from his throat as he slightly arched into the feeling. The mad man left my now sore skin as he continued his path to my collarbone.

A snarl came from the reaper when the my robe kept getting in the way, and I felt a shudder run down my spine at the feral sound. I coaxed his mouth back to my lips to take his mind off his frustration. He melted a bit, and curled his lips in a smirk. Relaxing back in the bed again, my mind shut down once he started to do that thing with his tongue again. I vaguely felt the hand cradling my head leave my hair to trail the backs of his fingers down the side of my face and neck.

A cool breeze drifted over the skin of chest snapped me out of my wonderful daze. The silver haired rogue chuckled at me when I pulled back to see my robe and the white sheets gone. Clad only in my panties, I let out a surprisingly high pitched squeak and blushed in embarrassment as I quickly let the smug man go to cover my breasts. Adrian ignored the glare I was sending him as he moved to hover my smaller frame. The braid and several more locks of hair tumbled over his shoulder to pool just over the swell of my chest.

My blush grew darker when I saw the lust flaring in his eyes as I shivered at the feeling of those silver strands touching my bare skin. His tongue slid out to lick his lips as his burning gaze met my slightly nervous one. My frame started to tremble in either cold or nerves, I wasn't sure which. I had never done this with anyone else before in my life. His expression softened when he picked up on my uneasiness. He balanced on one hand and cupped my cheek with the other. The reaper kissed both my cheeks, my nose, and my lips.

"Love, you know I would never hurt you, right?" I nodded at his words making a soft smile grow in his face. The man leaned down to rub his nose with mine making me smile at him. He nuzzled me gently like a big cat as he continued on. "Just trust me. I love you too much to harm you in any way." My eyes widened, and I felt him tense slightly. I pulled back to see him looking at me in surprise, and a blush was staining his pale cheeks.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and a smile bloom on my face. It was the first time he said it. I knew he loved me, I could see it in the way he acted and looked at me. Adrian would get that hopelessly loving look sometimes when he thought I wasn't looking, and it made me grin like a fool. Loosing my modesty for a moment, I cupped his face in my hands to brought him down closer to me. I gazed lovingly at him.

"Adrian, I love you too." I captured his mouth in a sweet kiss. He dropped to his elbows to return the chaste kiss, but as I felt his body heat just inches above me, my passion inflamed the meeting of our lips. His hands reached out to touch my shoulders making me tense for a moment. I relaxed when they did nothing more then knead the muscles there. He broke the kiss and gave me a serious look.

"I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you want to stop, I'll stop." Seeing the sincerity and love in his eyes make me relax just that much more. I twirled his braid around my fingers as I glanced up at him through my lashes. I gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear making him shiver for a change.

"I trust you, my black fox…"

A devilish grin spread on his face as he gave me one last sweet kiss, before he started to make a trail down my jaw to my neck. He paused at my shoulder to let me adjust as he lowered his body to lightly rest on mine. I gasped and shivered when our skin came into contact. His familiar warmth helped me to relax in the reaper's arms. My hands trailed around his neck to bring more of his weight down on me.

Adrian happily allowed himself to follow my direction, and he settled over me like a living blanket. I felt the slightly cooler leather of his pants rub against my legs as one of his thighs slid between them. The rogue smothered a whimper with his lips, and he pulled his hair out from between us. The silver silk of his hair fanned out and covered the two of us like a sheet. The strands made me tingle when they trailed along my sides and arms.

Now I know I'm about average size, but it always amazed me to see how much larger then me the reaper was, especially when he was looming over me like now. He was about a foot taller then me, and the rest of his frame was just broad enough for me to lay on his torso comfortably. His size made me feel so safe and secure when he would cling to me like a limpet, or pick me up to sit on his lap.

My blood was singing as he ran a hand down my side. The heel of his hand brushed the side of my breast making me shiver and whine, but he past it to reach down and cup my waist. The mortician stroked a bit on my side. The nail on his thumb grazed a spot that made my limbs jerk and a surprised moan escaped my lips. He chuckled darkly above me as his kiss brought him closer to my ear.

"Are we sensitive, kitten?" The man ran all the fingernails on his hand over the spot again to make me arch into his body. The move pressed my breasts firmly into the scared chest of body resting on me, and I tightened my hold on his shoulders. "Hmmm…I wonder where else on this lovely body of yours would make a similar reaction…" Sharp teeth nibbled on my ear as he purred the words out. The blood rushes to my face while I processed his words, and I was eager to discover those spots with him.

The leather clad thigh between my legs crept up to rub at my core making me squirm underneath the death god. In my fidgeting, my leg brushed up against something hard that made Adrian buck his hips with a small moan. I froze, looking up at him with wide eyes, and I saw his eyes were half lidded with pleasure and lust. Finding a burst of courage, I swallowed my nerves to pull him back down into a kiss.

My hands slipped down from his cheeks to the front of his chest. I ran my nails over a few of his scars, and I lifted my leg to teasingly rub the growing stiffness under the tight pants. The man broke the kiss with a groan and rested his head on my shoulder as his hips bucked harder against my leg. His abdominal muscles quivered under my fingertips as they came across the large scar, and I felt puffs of hot air on my shoulder when his lips weren't touching the skin there.

The mortician slipped the hand not on my waist to the thigh between his legs, and he took a firm grip on the limb to still it. I caught one of his glowing eyes before he pinned both of my legs down with the weight of his body. The hand that was on my leg moved to press on the bed by my head. He arched his torso so that the only part of his lean body that was touching me was were he was straddling my thighs.

Retaking control, his clawed hands slipped to my hips and kneaded the muscles there. My eyes slipped shut as I let out a sigh of pleasure. Those clever fingers made their way up my body to cup my breasts. I squeaked as he massaged the flesh with a smug smirk on his face. My face flushed as he played me like a fine tuned instrument. The silver haired man leaned down to place open mouth kisses under my collarbone leading down to where his pale hands were now tweaking my nipples.

When his lips fastened on to suckle one, I mewed and tossed my head at the unfamiliar yet pleasurable sensation. My arms wrapped around his head to keep the rogue reaper in place. My mind was fogging up with a haze of pleasure, and I enjoyed every touch of those slender fingers and firm lips. I was so distracted that I didn't notice when he moved off my legs or when one of his hands vanished off my ribs.

I vaguely heard a moan that vibrated against my skin, but then the man switch his attention to the other breast. What shocked me out of my daze was the feeling of one of his hands creeping closer to the apex of my legs. Adrian had shredded his pants and removed my underwear, and the feeling of nothing between us made me tremble. I let out a disappointed whine when the man abandoned my breasts to explore the expanse of my stomach. He slowly moved his hands to spread my legs so he could rest between them.

"Such lovely skin…. Just like the petals of a delicate lily." The words were murmured almost to softly for me to hear. The reaper ran his hand reverently over every inch he could touch. I quivered as he got closer to my most private place. I whimpered when one of his shoulders wedged under my knee. It gave him greater access as a hand reached down to run a finger over my slit. His lips curled in a smirk when he felt how wet I was. I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep in the embarrassing sounds.

A throaty chuckle rang in my ears, and Adrian scooted further down the bed. He placed a kiss just below my navel and rested his chin on the spot. My face was burning as I looked down my body at him. I still had my hands over my mouth, and I was panting through my nose. My frame was trembling as his hands came to rest on my hips.

The silver haired mortician was starting up at me with a smirk on his face that made my insides melt. The mane of hair covered everything from his shoulders down as it spilled over the bed. His chartreuse eyes were half lidded as he watched me with that predatory gaze, and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips again.

"Kitten…will you purr for me? I want to hear you... Hear my name cried out by the sweetest voice at the peak of her pleasure. " The velvet voice made a shudder run down my spine, and my face flamed with my blush. I mewled as my fingers left my face to fist in the sheets, and I tossed my head back when he trailed kisses down to my core. A finger slipped inside of me, making me arch at the sensation. I was only surprised for a moment when his nail scrapped lightly on my inner walls.

I nearly jumped when I felt his lips press kisses on my inner thighs as he continued to open me up for him. I let out a whine as he began to suck a mark on my left thigh close to the seam where it connected with my hip. Once he was satisfied with the bruised skin, he started to make his way to my entrance. I let out a surprised moan when that devious man slowly licked my outer lips. My thighs jerked on either side of his head, and the leg resting on his shoulder curled around his body to try and bring him closer.

I heard a pleased hum from between my legs that made me arch at the vibrations. Adrian removed his finger, and replaced it with his tongue. He was making formless patterns as he attempted to devour me. The feeling of it squirming around had me burning with need, and I thrashed my head as he started to add fingers as well. The reaper's tongue curled around my pleasure button, and my mind just went blank.

My hips bucked uselessly against the firm grip he had on me as I writhed on the bed. I could feel a knot getting tighter inside of me. My whole world narrowed down to just Adrian and the way he made my body sing. Whimpers and moans grew louder in the room as I raced to my peak, and when he pressed that spot he paid so much attention to with his thumb, the knot violently snapped.

White filled my vision and I could vaguely hear myself cry out the reaper's name as wave after wave of euphoria swept me away. The force of my release left my floating in a pool of bliss. When the rest of the world came back into focus, the first thing I saw was a smug reaper smirking at me. He had folded his hands and was resting his head on them on my lower abdomen. His sharp gaze was watching me twitch and pant on the bed as I tried to recover from that earth shattering experience.

"Did you enjoy that, lovely?" It took my fuzzy mind a few minutes to process his words. His tone made me blush, but I couldn't deny that it had been wonderful. He was very good with his hands…and mouth. Just thinking about what he had done made my cheeks darker. I tiredly gave the man a look which made him snicker.

Rolling my eyes, I reached out for him. Adrian slithered up my form placing kisses on random spots. He paused at my breasts to pay them a bit of attention that had me feeling the stirrings of arousal in my belly, and his hands were playing with every area that made me quiver. I was able to pull him back up to my face with a tug on his braid. Our lips met, and I felt him stretch out on top of me. I could just catch the barest hints of something tangy in his mouth, and, for my blood pressure, I tried not to think about what I was tasting.

The thick mane of silver was beginning to stick to our skin as it covered us. I grabbed a fist full at the base of his neck and pulled. Adrian's head snapped back with a gasp, and I used what remaining thought I had to trace the puckered skin around his throat with my lips and tongue. He groaned out my name as he arched his neck as far as he could to give me more room. While I was busy with his neck, he took his chance to prepare for his further exploration.

The silver haired man curled his hands on my thighs to slowly inched them apart. I felt his length brush against me, and a sudden curiosity sparked to life. I allowed one of my hands to drift down his body. I took my time tracing the scars and ropes of hard muscle under that pale skin. His physique was something to admire, with all that strength coiled in that deceptively lean body.

He jumped a bit when my fingers caressed his cock. A choked moan rumbled from his chest as his eyes slid shut. I explored the silk wrapped steel, and he let out a groan as his lifted up on shaking arms to give me more room. As my fingers stroked his shaft, he arched into my touch with a sigh of pleasure. I slipped my other hand out of his hair to join its twin in fisting the rogue.

He was…big... Really big.

I swallowed nervously worried that he wouldn't fit. My hands started to tremble again making Adrian reach down to remove them from his erection. He lowered himself on his elbows and entwined his fingers with mine and pinned my hands next to my head. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. He returned my gaze with a soft one of his own, and he let one of my hands go so he could tenderly brush my bangs out of my eyes.

"We can stop now if you want, lovely." The tone he was using had none of the lust the his words from earlier held. I lifted my free hand to hold his wrist as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "If we progress any further, I won't be able to stop. Not until I've claimed you as mine in every sense of the word…." His eyes glowed at his last sentence, and I shivered at the thought.

I thought about, and I found myself yearning to be called Adrian's. Ever since I came to this place, he had looked after me, protected me. I fell hard for him, and I can't picture another day of my life without him being here, beside me. In a way, I had belonged to him in some form or another for a long time now. I was his assistant, his friend, his companion…now I wanted to be his lover as well. The last bit of hesitation vanished from my heart, and I smiled up at the reaper.

"Adrian…take me."

The possessive flash in his eyes was the last thing I saw before the mortician was devouring my mouth. His long limbs caging me under him as the mad man had his way with my mouth. Our tongues slid past each other to try and convey everything we wanted to say. I spread my legs so he was cradled by my thighs as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moaned when his member brushed against my folds.

The silver haired man broke the kiss, and touched our foreheads together. We shared a long look as we caught our breath. Adrian nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck to press more kisses to the hickey he left. While he was still very gentle, there was something almost restrained in his touch. The dark purr coming from that scared chest as he made his was up to my ear made me quiver in excitement and a bit of nerves.

"Very well, kitten. Then mine you will become…" Teeth nipped along the shell of my ear, as he brought his hands down to massage my waist. He shifted a bit between my legs, and lifted my hips so he could rest my lower half on his lap. I fought the butterflies in my belly as I felt the blunt head I'd his erection at my opening. I buried my face in his shoulder as I felt the thick length slowly stretch me. I struggled to remain still and allow him to control the pace. An addicting fullness was making me squirm in his arms.

He paused when his tip came to the barrier of my innocence. I panted against his skin as I tried to stay as relaxed as I could. I knew this part would be painful, but the pain won't last if everything I've heard is true. I tightened my arms around his neck as he ran a hand through my sweat dampened hair. The mortician took ahold of a hand full of copper strands to pull my head back so he could look at my face.

"Cal…just relax, and it'll be over soon."

Adrian tilted my head up and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. As soon as I was distracted, he gave a sharp thrust and broke my maidenhead. The reaper swallowed my cry of pain and froze to allow me time to adjust. I heard him grunt as my nails raked over his shoulders in an effort to tolerate the pain. I broke the kiss with a whimper, and I failed to notice a few stray tears had escaped my eyes.

The silver haired man tenderly kissed the tears away and whispered soothing words. His hands held me close as he rubbed my skin and kneaded muscles to help me relax. Before I knew it, I felt the pain slowly fade. I wiggled a bit to see how it would feel, but slender hands clamped down on my hips to still any movement. The grip he had was firm, but I could feel a slight tremor in his fingers.

I lifted my gaze to look at his face, but his fringe had formed a curtain covering his eyes. I bit my lip, and I felt the member inside of my throb when I clenched my muscles a bit. A deep growl came from the man as his hips bucked a shallow thrust that made me gasp. He stopped moving at my gasp, and I watched as all the muscles in his body tense with the effort. After a moment of harsh panting, he leaned forward to loom over me.

I couldn't help pressing myself in the mattress when his hair parted enough for me to see his face. His eyes were blazing with possessiveness, and I had never felt more like prey before in my life. Adrian let out another rumbling growl that I was sure I could feel in my bones as he bent over to nip my ear with sharp teeth. I jumped a little at the sting, but the tightening of his hands made me freeze.

"Kitten…" His endearment for me came out in roughly, and I had to resist shuddering at the word. I lost the battle when his tongue traced the shell of my ear. "I only have so much restraint…and you are not making it any easier. Such a stunning temptress I have found…" I felt my heart fluttering, and the excitement was back in full force. Throwing caution to the wind, I used my legs to bring him closer while I squeezed the shaft inside of me.

I heard a feral snarl in my ear as his hips pulled back only to snap forward in a hard thrust. I let out a pleasure filled moan when I felt him brush against something that made sparks go off. Realizing he wasn't causing me pain, the mortician slowly stated a rhythm. I could only feel the slightest of aches, but it only seemed to intensify the pleasure. I reached out to loop my arms around the silver haired man's neck to pull him down.

It made him bend over me at an awkward angle. The position limited his movement, so he slipped his arms around my waist and sat up taking me with him. I let out a cry when I felt him go deeper. I rocked my hips as he bucked up, and I felt that spot again. My moans got louder, and I felt his lips stretch in a grin from where they were pressed against my throat. His hands came to rest on my waist, and he guided my movements so he could hit that place over and over.

Once I got into a rhythm, the mortician started to explore my back with one of his hands. I felt slender fingers trace the three scars I had on my back, and I arched my back like the kitten he called me to get more of the sensation. He trailed the backs of his nails over the edges of the middle one causing me to shiver. The rippling motion made the man under me deliver a harder thirst that made stars explode behind my eyelids.

The rogue reaper was making more marks on the skin above my collarbone. I whimpered out his name and I clawed his back at the duel sensations. This time it was a groan that I heard, and my vision filled with bright silver. I landed back on the bed with Adrian hovering over me. He thrusted harder as we got closer to our release, and I found myself chanting broken versions of his name.

Feeling the knot in my belly tighten, I yanked his head down so our lips smashed together for a sloppy kiss. His tongue immediately started thrusting in my mouth, and I caught it with my teeth so I could suck on the wriggling muscle. The silver haired man growled in my mouth picking up the speed and intensity of his thrusts. Using the arm that was still around my waist to help roll my hips to meet his, Adrian broke the connection of our lips to hiss in my ear.

"Sing for me, kitten. Use that lovely voice and let me know who you belong to…" I squeezed my eyes shut, and I flung my head back as the pleasure brought me closer to my peak. My nails bit into the skin of his shoulders when I reached out for him. A dark and breathless chuckle came from right by my ear just before sharp teeth sank into a tender spot on the left side my neck. The flash of pain pushed me over the edge.

"ADRIAN!"

My arms and legs tightened their hold as I called out his name. My body attempted to curl up under him, but Adrian's weight kept me in place. As my body convulsed around his length, the reaper's jaw clenched tighter on the skin in his mouth, and he gave a few more hard thrusts. His body tensed and he let out a growl as I felt liquid heat inside of me. His hips gave a few more halfhearted pumps before he finally stilled. Both of us were panting as we flopped on the bed, and I buried my face in his hair with a giddy smile on my face.

I fully belonged to Adrian at last.


End file.
